


HG&CC - Interludes 3 - Life with Stregas

by sarhea



Series: Ripples in Water [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance, Surrogate, Triad Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 42,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snips of what is happening in the Volterra and the enclaves. Who is getting the invite/offer? Why do some witches choose to accept? How are vampires are adjusting to life with witches, wizards, children and babies? And how are the witches handling the stresses? Does anyone else finding out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hannah Abbott Chooses

**Author's Note:**

> Please note these interludes are in no particular chronological order. Chapters posted earlier might fall after ones posted later. Some may be directly reference events described in earlier/later chapters.  
> As a whole/group they all fall after the last chapter of the previous instalment "New Possibilities" and the first chapter of the next.  
>  **Warnings**  
>  \- graphic sexual intimacy  
> \- polyamory, triad relationships, consensual  
> \- pregnancy, magical dark creature pregnancy, consensual  
> \- pregnancy surrogates, consensual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Abbott has a heart-to-heart with Hermione and makes her choice.

Hannah was surprised to find herself adjusting to her new situation without difficulty. It helped that these vampires were civilized and very controlled. The only time she was consciously reminded of their nature was when she witnessed their speed and strength. Otherwise they seemed so… normal; apart from the pale granite skin and red eyes.

“How are you adjusting?”

Hannah looked up from the tablet PC she used to keep track of everything and place purchasing orders.

“Very well,” the Hufflepuff admitted. “And it scares me Hermione. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Hermione laughed softly and sat on a window ledge. “I understand. I felt the same way for weeks. I knew the Volturi would prosper in the long run but I wasn’t used to their patience, their willingness to wait months, years, to reap the benefits. In the Wizarding World everyone wanted to get their own way immediately no matter the cost or consequences.”

Hannah grimaced. “I know. I was like that. Until Mum and Dad died. When I had to look after Matt and Sophie my thinking changed pretty quick. They had to come first.”

“How are they adjusting?”

Hannah laughed. “Much better than me. They like the half-day school and weekly excursions outside the walls.”

“Oh?”

“I felt so bad! I know Matt liked playing football with his friends but there aren’t any kids, his age, not yet. Felix was nice enough to notice and offer to take Matt to the local park and play with the local kids.”

“That’s sweet of him.”

“He also takes Sophie so she doesn’t feel left out. They go to the tourist spots while Matt is playing.” Hannah sighed. “There is this little café that makes the best tiramisu I’ve ever tasted. He brings a piece for me when I can’t join them.”

“You sound like you really like him.”

Hannah blinked startled by the observation. “Well… he is very nice.”

Hermione raised a sceptical eyebrow. Hannah glanced around and cast a Muffalito before sitting on the ledge next to Hermione.

“He doesn’t make me feel like a piece of meat.”

“What do you mean?”

“The other vampires courting me, they don’t really want Me, they just want a witch, any witch. It feels like a very bad blind date. But Felix, he’s not pretending to turn me sweet. At least I don’t think so.”

“No he isn’t. He likes Matt and Sophie.” Hermione’s eyes sharpened. “Question is, do you like him as a friend or more?”

Hannah blushed deeply then spoke in a low whisper. “I think, I think he might be It.” She glanced around reassuring herself they were really alone before continuing. “I feel it. Deep inside.”

Hermione was amused and happy. “What? An ache? A twisty feeling? Butterflies?”

Hannah blushed even darker. “Wet.” She huffed. “I have to use scent masking charms as part of my regular routine because I get hot and bothered whenever he’s around. And he’s around a lot!”

“Then why don’t you talk to him? Ask him out on a date!”

Hannah looked uneasy. “I couldn’t! I don’t want to force him into anything… he’s already done so much for us.” Then her expression fell. “Besides, if he was really interested wouldn’t he have asked me out like all the other vampires?”

“Not really. He is a Guard and he has certain responsibilities and commitments. He won’t ask you because **he** probably doesn’t want you to feel obligated to agree.” Hermione pointed out.

“Oh.” Hannah’s expression brightened.” Oh!” She looked at her tablet and then at the door then at Hermione who laughed.

“Go and find him. Ask him out.”

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if he says no?”

“Then there are lots of other gorgeous vampires just waiting to get to know Hannah Abbott.”

 

~ooOoo~

 

Felix liked Matt and Sophie. Most vampires only saw Felix’s size and strength, his role as an enforcer, the muscle of the Volturi Guard. Few knew Felix was not brainless and he had many degrees in different historical eras, that he liked sharing his knowledge, from first hand experience and studying. Matt and Sophie were among them.

It had started when Matt asked for a bedtime story, something gory and bloody. Felix had not known of any such bedtime stories so he substituted with a tale from his own experience. Carefully edited of course. After that first time the younger Abbotts would always pester him for more, short snips and long epics that took several days to narrate. Even if his duties kept him busy he tried to stop by their suite late in the evenings for story time.

“… And that’s it for tonight.” He announced. Both were rubbing their eyes and would fall asleep any second now.

“Aww Felix!”

“That’s enough!” Hannah scolded from her position just inside the door. “Now off to bed! Both of you.” Then she whispered softly so only Felix could hear. “Felix, don’t leave right away. I want to talk to you.”

Felix did not react visibly. He watched Sophie nestle under her cover and Matt hurry to his own room and bed. Hannah moved and tugged the covers up before kissing her sister’s forehead. Then she went to Matt’s room and repeated the actions, only Matt squirmed and protested before submitting.

Uncertain Felix moved into the sitting area to wait as she had asked. He could not hear or smell anything. It was nice except when the extra sensory information would help fill in the blanks. Why had Hannah asked him to stay? Was something wrong?

While he waited he listened. He heard Matt and Sophie drop into true sleep, their breath and heartbeats shifting slightly. He could not hear or smell anything coming from Hannah’s room. She used extra masking charms and wards.

She finally emerged from her bedroom wearing a thin silky looking robe over her nightie. She made a detour towards the charmed stasis cupboard and removed a carafe of red liquid. Then she poured it into a glass and returned the carafe to the cupboard. As she walked towards him Felix was very aware of her slender fragile mortal body, the spicy enticing tingle under her skin, the mixture of her blood scent and power. For a moment he could not think.

“Here.”

She was holding the glass right under his nose. The scent was strong and flavourful. Syntha blood, one of the new potions developed by Hermione. It was based on the enclave blood replenishing potion but tweaked to fit a vampire palate and sate his hunger. He accepted the glass and sipped slowly to savour it. The taste was different. Stronger somehow, almost intoxicating.

“This is different.”

Hannah grinned. “My own variant on Hermione’s standard recipe,” she said as she sat right next to him, the outside of her leg pressed against his.

Felix took a second slower sip and swished it around in his mouth, on his tongue, trying to determine what was distracting him. Then it hit him. Hannah.

“Hannah?” he asked carefully, uncertain of what was happening.

She leaned closer, so close she almost shifted onto his lap.

“Felix, do you like me?”

Felix sputtered. “Of course I like you!”

“I mean as more than just friends.” He froze like a deer in car headlights. “Felix, this isn’t a trap. I honestly want to know.”

He expelled an unneeded breath loudly. “Yes.” And he was stunned by her response.

She kissed him; gently, a chaste press of lips on his. And then he smelled it, the warm musky moisture between her legs. Her scent was so strong it dominated his senses. He just managed to catch himself and grip her wrist, to keep her from moving.

“Hannah, are you certain?” His voice was strained and he desperately wanted to act on his instincts but he needed to hear her say it.

“Yes.”

And she was more than pleased and pleasured by what followed.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	2. Enclave - House Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And exactly how did Hermione end up with a House Elf staff for the Volturi?

Arthur Weasley frowned as he turned a corner in the Ministry of Magic and overheard something that caught his ear.

“I’m serious Rupert! It’s like the House Elves are vanishing into thin air.”

“Gilbert, you know they do that.” Rupert sounded very condescending and put-out.

“Not like that! I mean they’re leaving their wizarding families!” Gilbert was genuinely worried and it made sense to Arthur. House Elves could not leave their families, not unless they were willing to risk death.

Now it was Rupert’s turn to be worried. “What do you mean Gil?”

“You know a lot of the Old Families have House Elves maintaining distant unused manors and income properties, like dairy farms, and fruit farms.” Gil said.

“Yes. So what?”

“Lucius Malfoy was the first to complain. He said Malfoy Manor had not received its usual shipments of fresh fruit from the greenhouses on the Malfoy farms. The Manor Elves had been using preserved fruit for preparing meals and it had run out.”

“And?” Rupert said demandingly.

“He went to the farms and discovered they were deserted. All the House Elves were gone. Apart from two or three senile aged ones.”

“Did someone figure out a way to break the bond?” Rupert hissed aghast.

“I don’t think so. There were no magical traces. The House Elves just up and left.”

“So you’re saying the House Elves figured out a way to break the bond.”

“No! Maybe. I don’t know! All I know the Malfoy Elves are missing and Lucius Malfoy is on my case. And he’s not the only one.”

“What do you mean?” Gil asked with undisguised nervousness.

“Many other Pureblood families have lost their House Elves. Not the ones who directly serve the families but the ones in the unused houses and farms. After Malfoy spread his tale of woe they went and discovered their House Elves are missing.”

“Have they asked the House Elves who haven’t vanished?” Gil inquired with unexpected shrewdness.

“Yes. But they don’t know anything.  House Elves banished to the farms and unused houses are trouble makers only fit for doing lots of hard work. Not properly servile for Purebloods.”

Something else struck Gil’s thoughts. “Did they get drunk and give the Elves clothes?”

“They’re denying it.”

“Of course. Because then it would be their fault.” Gil said in scoffing tones. He was silent as he considered the facts. “So it looks like someone figure out a way to free the House Elves without involving major spell casting or the owner giving clothes.”

“And horrible part is none of them have any accurate numbers of the exact number of missing House Elves. Some of these families have dozens of House Elves but only have two who are properly servile in the main home. Many haven’t bothered visiting ancient cold manor houses or farm properties in generations. They were content with their main homes and as long as the foodstuffs being delivered regularly, or the galleons from when the produces were sold. There could be hundreds of missing House Elves and we wouldn’t know.”

Gil hissed. “You know that Granger-bird’s idea of doing a Magical Creature census at least every five years would be pretty helpful right now.”

“You know the Pureblood families would never have gone for that. Especially since they are supposed to be pay a Ministry tax for every House Elf they have. As long as they never have an accurate count of their House Elves they would pay the tax for just the Elves they have at their main home and perhaps three more if they had three other properties.”

Arthur froze unable to move as Rupert and Gil walked on, their voices growing softer and more distant.

Granger. Hermione Granger. Was she responsible for this?

Then just as quickly the thought faded away. No. She had left Britain months ago. She had cut her ties very thoroughly leaving her old friends no way to contact her. No it was not Hermione. And he doubted anyone would have figured a way to break the old geas spells binding the House Elves to wizards and witches. Hermione had researched the topic for months, talked to Arthur and Bill about establishing protection laws and modifying the geas, but nothing had come out of it. And then she had vanished.

What Arthur didn’t know was that Hermione Cullen had come across some very interesting grimoires that had belonged to long-dead wizards who had cast the original curse-geas on the wood elves forever binding them to magical households, to serve the wizarding. She used the information to modify the curse and offer the Malfoy House Elves freedom. They had declined and said they had lived too long to run wild and free as they once had. They needed purpose, duties, limitations; so they asked her to give them new purpose, new duties, new masters, masters who would remember and honour oaths, treat them fairly.

Lady Hermione told them about who she was and what she was trying to do in Italy, the vampire Kings who she considered as elder brothers, the magical businesses she was running and the mixed vampire-magical community she was trying to build, the dorm and hotel-like households that needed staff, the children who would come with witches, those who would be born to witches and vampires.

The Volturi needed help, House Elves who would think and question and make suggestions and spot problems before they became big ones. If the House Elves were too shy to approach her directly they could leave messages in a drop box or communicate with a Head Elf. After some discussion they agreed taking with them the fruits of their labour on the Malfoy farms. There were thirty House Elves of varying ages and skillsets, most of them went to Volterra, but a few went to farms and aging homes belonging to other Pureblood families, to share her offer with those House Elves. In turn they too decided Lady Hermione was an honourable witch offering honest work, and joined the Malfoy Elves in Volterra.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	3. Enclave - Squib vs Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One particular squib has gotten a shot of confidence thanks to Hermione and the Volturi. How does he handle his next interaction with a wizard?

“This is it! You can’t be serious! Surely you have better quality gems than these… leavings!”

Enrico Giabanni hid his smug smile as he listened to the wizard rant and rage until he was panting and puffing and purpling.

“I’m sorry but I have a very important client who has first preference since he is a big buyer. If you wish to have priority to pick you will have to accept a higher premium.”

“You thief!”

“Sir, I am no thief! I am a businessman. And he buys more than you several times each year! Of course I am going to serve him first!” Enrico huffed, secretly pleased by the way the wizard was reacting to his words. “Now are you willing to accept the premium or are you going to find another seller?”

~o~

Franco Maroni winced and scowled. But eventually he grudgingly nodded and agreed to the squib’s terms. Secretly he wished there was another seller, preferably a wizard jeweller. Unfortunately it was becoming harder and harder to find ritual quality gemstones, wizarding mines were exhausted and no new mines were being excavated. It was easier to buy gems from the goblins or Muggles. Buying from goblins was cost prohibitive so it had to be from Muggles. Unfortunately Muggles could not recognize ritual quality stones so it was easier to buy from a squib who could sort through and select the best quality stones.

The International Confederacy of Wizards had been buying diamonds and other gems that would be used by their member nations, for the Order of Merlin awards, from Giabanni for decades now. There were other squib jewellers but Giabanni always had the best selection. Until now. Maroni fumed furious and fearful he would have to find another squib jeweller. He really did not have time for the extra work. Then it struck him, there were no First class awards this year so they didn’t need the highest quality gemstones.

“All right. I’ll take twenty. The best of what you have. I’ll let you know if my boss is willing to pay a premium.” Doubt it. Fouchard was more interested in financing his personal luxuries. He would not tolerate anything cutting into them.

“Very good sir. I’ll select twenty of the best for you.”

Maroni dearly hoped there would not be any First Class Order of Merlins awarded any time soon. And with any luck there wouldn’t be any need to find another supplier. The last time a First Class was awarded was a few years ago, after that unpleasantness in Britain. Yes, there would not be any need for the highest quality gemstones. At least not until he was promoted. Someone else could worry about finding a ritual quality gemstone supplier for the ICW.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**


	4. Rosalie's Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen has a conversation with Rosalie and prods the younger vampire into admitting she's found a new calling, a purpose

Rosalie frowned and forced herself to type at human speeds. Too fast and too hard would damage the keyboard. Quickly she re-read the document and sent it off to the lawyer for a final review and edits. It was usually Esme’s thing, being involved in property purchases and remodelling, but Rosalie had discovered she was unwilling to cede control and the other vampires had been amused and content to let her take charge. Caius in particular had mumbled indistinctly and wandered off shaking his head. Rosalie had been afraid he wanted Athenadora to be in charge, since she was his mate, the only living mate of the Three Kings.

“Rosalie? Have you finished with the contract?”

The blonde looked up at Carmen and smiled. She had become much closer to the older vampire. Before she had always thought Carmen as passive, weak, allowing Tanya to dominate the Denalis. Now Rosalie knew better. Carmen saw no point in fighting when there was nothing to be won. And right now the prize was everything both women had longed for: children of their own.

Rosalie closed the word processing software and nodded. “Yes. I don’t think the lawyers will make too many changes. We’ve covered almost every situation.”

Carmen nodded and sat on the chair across from Rosalie.

“How are you doing dear? I don’t think you’ve taken any time for yourself since Hermione dropped her little bombshell. Apart from hunting.” Carmen studied her critically.

“I’ve spent time in the garage and the race tracks owned by the Volturi.” Rosalie protested mildly. “You can’t visit Italy without experiencing the cars and races.”

Carmen smiled. “True. Your mate has been spending a lot of time with the guard.”

“He’s been exploring and going out with them, learning how the Volturi handle things. So when trouble comes he can be a help not a hindrance,” Rosalie explained.

“Ah.” A pause. “And what about you? Emmett seems to be enjoying himself. But you are rather… frenzied.”

Rosalie paused and smiled faintly. “I suppose I am. It’s just that this is the first thing I’ve cared about something outside of my family since I was Changed. It’s… nice. I like having a life with more than repeatedly going to high school or college. It feels good to openly use all I’ve learnt to benefit others without worrying about being caught by humans.” She rubbed a small water mark on the polished table top. “I like it.”

Carmen smiled gently. “That is nothing to be ashamed of. You are finally finding a cause you are willing to commit to, a purpose.”

Rosalie’s expression turned pensive. “You know, I never understood why Carlisle wanted to practice medicine, to risk exposure, all of us by interacting with humans. But now I do. It gives him purpose.” She pursed her lips. “I think I understand why modern women insist on having careers and even returning to work after becoming mothers. I thought Hermione was crazy for not delaying her expansion plans and passing off her workload after she had the twins. But now… Now I completely agree with her.”

Carmen nodded knowingly. “It feels good to do something that makes other people better, to be constructive doesn’t it.”

“Yes!”

“Hermione and Carlisle are rare shining examples of humanity at its best. They find their purpose in serving others, in improving the lives of everyone around them. Most beings, magical mortal or vampire, respond to positive example and try to mimic them. But there are always deviants and those who enjoy destroying and damaging innocence.”

Rosalie’s eyes hardened. “That is so true.”

Carmen continued calmly. “Such innocence must be protected. Hermione has devoted her life work to doing just that and I don’t see her stopping any time soon. Carlisle will support her because he feels the same way. With Volturi backing, nothing will hold her back.”

Rosalie inhaled deeply. “I have to admire her, the way she managed to leverage her knowledge and contacts into something the Volturi and vampires crave but can never buy, bribe or kill for.”

“Most vampires are young and know nothing about the enclaves, but the old ones who remember and will flock to Volterra, seeking their own Strega Maternas.”

“And since Aro is the host and protector they will have to make concessions to him.”

“And to Hermione. She is most protective of the witches she has rescued, sponsored. They are the best examples of magicals; genuine, loyal, hard-working, strong, brave. To give up all they know, to not run and leave dependents behind…”

“Demetri and Caius say most witches and wizards are selfish and cruel.”

“And they would be right. They are like children who see nothing wrong in plucking the wings off flies or tormenting stray cats because flies and cats are too small and weak to do anything harmful to them. The witches she selected have suffered a great deal. Grief, loss, pain… magicals try to forget them, they refuse to learn from them and instead return to their old ways very quickly. They don’t want to change.”

“Their society is stagnant and dominated by a small minority.”

“Yes. The Purebloods don’t want to lose control so they deny any social or governmental changes. Muggleborns are the ones who realise that change is necessary, that you must learn from history or forever repeat it. Muggleborns are the innovators and creators who seek to push the limits and do more. Unfortunately they are limited without the money for research facilities or even putting their innovations into production. The only sources of loans are Gringotts or the Purebloods who would demand a hefty percentage of the profits while doing none of the work.”

“But that’s not the case here,” Rosalie said smugly. “I know I was against the adult wizards and non-magical relatives accompanying the witches but it has turned out to be a huge boon. Hermione has off-loaded the end results of her research onto them. They are doing the leg work of developing her innovations into useful goods, producing them, finding markets and securing the sales contracts. She only has to focus on her research and now she has plenty of assistants to do the grunt work for her.”

“Hermione has given them purpose, incentive, resources.” Carmen explained. “In Britain they could never dream of owning their own business, only work for minimum wages since they only have OWL certifications or are Muggleborns. Her shareholder plan gives them all a reason to work hard and want to succeed.” She smiled smugly. “I won’t be surprised when other magicals start moving to Volterra seeking work and opportunity. It is very rare for a new company to make such strong waves in the enclaves without Pureblood endorsement.”

Rosalie snorted. “We don’t need stinking Purebloods!”

“I certainly agree with you dear. I’m just explaining others will start to flock to Volterra when they find out. Then they will need stores selling magical services and goods. I won’t be surprised if we end up with a magical enclave in Volterra, a mixed community.” She frowned. “Aro will have to be very firm with the Italian Ministry. Any wizard or witch who moves here must understand they will be subject to Volturi law and they cannot indulge in their careless bigoted ways.”

Rosalie groaned. “We’ll need a magical security team to work with the Guard once production really ramps up.”

“Talk to Caius. I suspect he knows plenty of assassins, smugglers and thieves. Some may be interested in an honest job in their old age.” Carmen suggested.

Rosalie’s eyes hardened. “I’ll talk to Aro about the local real estate. If we’re going to have magical immigrants it’s should be limited to a specific district of Volterra.” She relaxed. “We could move the businesses, wizards, and distant relatives out as well. It will free up more room in the Fortress for the expectant mothers, children and high-risk facilities.”

“That is a very good idea. Why don’t we go and talk to Aro about it?”

“Just give me a minute to pack up.”

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strega Materna = Witch Mother (Italian)


	5. Edward loses his crowning glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward learns to never badmouth the Volturi around Carlisle and Hermione's twins. The hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to lisa.francis.96780 on FF.net who wanted Hermione to vanish Edward Cullen’s hair. Seemed kinda childish so I had a child do it.  
> This would fall closer to the beginning of Interludes 3, right after Hannah moves in.  
> Edited: May 5, 2013. Minor edits for grammer only

Edward Cullen hated the entire situation. He had left Bella in order to protect her from vampires. Rosalie had been one of those to support his views. And now she did this one-eighty, supporting this scheme to invite dozens of young women to live with vampires, simply because some witch was offering her the chance to become a mother?! He huffed angrily. Rosalie and Hermione had no right to involve other innocent mortal girls.

“Stop it Eddie,” Emmett’s usually easy going voice was harsh and unforgiving. “Whatever you’re scheming, just don’t.”

Edward glanced at his brother. “I’m trying to protect innocent girls from—.”

“Girls who are more than capable of defending themselves,” Felix interjected calmly, moving to intercept Emmett who was clenching and unclenching his fists.

“They’re not vampires! What happened to the Tell-No-Humans rule?” Edward sneered.

“Witches are not mortals,” Felix countered. “Magicals have known about vampires long before your grandfather was even born. And they have their own Secrecy rules. They will not tell.”

Edward was surprised the larger vampire had not reacted emotionally like Emmett. He wished he knew what Felix was thinking. He hated not being able to read minds. Once he had honestly thought his greatest wish was to not be able to read everyone’s mind. Now that he couldn’t he wished otherwise. He had become so accustomed to using his gift that functioning without it was very difficult.

Emmett’s harsh expression lightened and he smirked. “You don’t like not being able to read minds, right Eddie-boy,” he crowed. “If you were human I’d think you’re constipated.”

That had the undesirable reaction of making all the vampires in the exercise area to laugh.

Jane and Alec looked up from the corner set up with a child’s playground jungle gym and smirked. The two small blonde girls clambering on the rope net stopped and looked at Edward and laughed. They must have heard Emmett. Edward dearly wanted to pick a fight with his youngest brother but didn’t dare to. Once he could read Emmett’s mind and evade his attacks using his greater speed; now he couldn’t. If Edward were human he’d still be feeling the bruises from the last time he sparred with Emmett.

Emmett’s expression turned very serious. “Get used to it Eddie-boy. Most of us manage without mind-reading. So did you when you were living.” Then he smirked. “And don’t think you can rip the amulets off us. The Kings have been tattooed with the rune array and I know a lot of the guards are willing to pay full cost for the ink. The only reason for the delay is the difficulty in locating the rarer ingredients.”

Edward scowled. He hated Hermione Granger. He hated Carlisle for actually sinking so low as to marry the witch. He hated the way she effortlessly drew the attention of vampires, so much that even the Kings listened to her. He hated that his family considered her as one of them, not just Carlisle; all of them considered her a Cullen, except Bella. Bella was loyal to Edward and wary of Hermione, as she rightfully should be. Edward hated that no matter how hard he tried to manipulate the people around him they somehow always seemed to see right through him, read his secrets and find him lacking.

Even **her** daughters were the same! They cried and spit up and generally acted like banshees whenever Edward had tried to hold them as babies. Now that they were older they acted just like her. They had Carlisle’s colouring and most of his features, except for their chins, noses and curly hair, but their judging calculating looks and haughty sniffs were all **hers**.

Edward sneered at Jasper who was lifting one of the twins down from the jungle gym platform, carrying her on one hip as he walked towards the Witch Twins and passed her over to Alec before going back for the second twin. The first brat smiled and kissed Alec’s cheek and rested her head on his shoulder like a little angel. The second brat was more alert and babbling softly in Jasper’s ear. Edward snorted softly. They were spoiling the little hellions with all these childish toys.

Jane turned towards him. “Do you have something to say Edward?” she asked sharply.

Edward walked over to the two sets of twins and Jasper. “You’re spoiling them,” he said jerking his twin at the two toddlers. “We should be shaping their minds, teaching them about music and culture and art and history, not playing silly games.”

Jane glared at him but Edward was not afraid. Hermione had made it clear she did not want anyone inflicting pain on another being if her children -any child- was close enough to see and hear.

Jasper made a soft sound, lifting the twin he was carrying higher on his hip. “Teachin’ Rina and Emma how to evade, escape, and hide is not spoilin’.”

Edward sneered. “That is not a necessary lesson Jasper. We aren’t in the South.” He looked around at the red-eyed Volturi. “Though I must say we’re not in entirely civilized company.”

Jane snarled softly and made to move before being restrained by Felix. The brat Alec was holding looked up and glared at him. Then Jane smiled gleefully. Felix made a soft snorting sound before looking away. Alec pressed his face into his brat’s hair. Jasper coughed and looked up at the ceiling. The brat Jasper carried was chortling.

“What?”

Then Edward felt it; a cool breeze on top of his head. On his head! Edward raised his hand and touched the top of his head expecting to feel his usual gelled hair. Instead he touched smooth bare skin. All over.

“Wha—?” He looked at Jasper and Alec and glared at the grinning brats. “You!”

Both girls blinked innocently at him but Edward knew better. One or both of them was responsible for this… this… travesty!

“Edward, listen ta yourself!” Jasper scolded mildly though his eyes were mirth-filled. “You’re accusin’ two babies of messin’ with your hair.”

“They have magic!” he protested.

Felix nodded seriously. “True. But children can’t control Accidental Magic,” he explained calmly. “We are only fortunate they will develop control when they are older. In one or two years, compared to you who still cannot control your mind reading.”

Edward glared at Felix but knew the Volturi was right. Hermione had explained it too all of them and the twins had several other incidents, usually when they were angry or afraid or impatient.

Unsure of what to say, Edward stormed out of the gym determined to find a witch and ordering her to fix this. Not Hermione -she would laugh and say she had other more important things on her list of priorities- but maybe Hannah Abbot -she was nicer and more sympathetic than Carlisle’s wife.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**


	6. Tracey Davis 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Abbott decides to approach an atypical candidate/witch

Tracey Davis nursed her luke-warm tea in a tiny nook set in the back and away from the crowd. She hated the carefree way they were laughing and gossiping about their shopping activities, out for dinner at Tom’s Leaky before going home. It was like they had forgotten of the war, the murders, the torture. Her parents had said it was the same the first time, when the Potters died and their son survived. Tracey could not understand the stupidity she saw before her. They were pretending everything was fine and dandy when it was not! Nothing had changed! No one was even trying! Fuck, she hated to admit it but the Wizarding World needed Hermione Granger. She had been great, making public fools of the Ministry, squeezing the galleons for her Muggleborn and half-blood clients, but then she vanished. And the sad part was Tracey didn’t blame the Gryffindor witch for cutting her losses and leaving. It was the Slytherin thing to do.

Tracey had hated being a halfblood in Slytherin. It was worse being a Slytherin who refused to take sides because she believed in neither of them. Her parents were killed by Death Eaters, for being blood traitors. She was on the bottom of the list to qualify for a Ministry living stipend. When Tracey heard the Muggleborns were being told to apply for Muggle welfare she had wondered if she could do the same. Unfortunately Abbott told Tracey she would need Muggle documents and a Muggle address. Tracey did not have the money or connections to get the first and she was definitely not willing to move out of Knockturn alley. Her bedsit was tiny but it wascheap and **hers.** Besides she didn’t know how to survive in the Muggle world. Her mother had cut ties in order to fit in and not make waves with her new pureblood in-laws. Tracey wondered if it may have been smarter to keep those ties, to have options to retreat and hide in both worlds. But that was a moot point now; her parents were dead, she was destitute with few options.

What Tracey really wanted was to leave Britain and all the horrible memories behind, but she did not have any money. She was just managing making potions and as an unlicensed healer. Madame Pomfrey was a good teacher and taught her enough to qualify as a second-year Healing apprentice. And when Tracey was short of funds she sold more expensive Healing potions requiring virgin blood, her blood. It could not last for long. Sooner or later the Apothecary who bought her potions would figure out she was making the potions using her own blood. And he would try to coerce her into a more permanent arrangement; one where she would be a virgin slave for the rest of her life. She needed to get out of Britain!

“Hello Davis.”

Tracey froze and looked up at the witch who had just joined her. “Abbott? What are you doing here?” She waved her cup around indicating the pub. “I thought you got a letter from relatives on the continent and moved.”

Abbott sat down and poured herself lukewarm tea into a conjured cup. “I lied,” she said bluntly. “There are no relatives on the continent. But I’m here to talk to you. How are you doing Davis?”

Tracey blinked. “What’s it to you?”

And was impressed when the Puffie did not flinch. “Has your situation changed?”

Tracey did not see any benefit in lying so she was honest. “No.”

“How flexible are you?”

Now warning bells were ringing. “What do you mean by flexible? If you mean yoga flexible I’m not interested in turning tricks. But if you’re doing it I won’t say anything about it.”

Abbott smiled faintly. “Actually, in an odd way I am turning tricks. But only for one guy.”

Tracey was confused. “You’re a mistress? Who? I haven’t heard any rumours.”

“I doubt you ever will. He’s not a wizard.”

“A Muggle?”

But Abbott did not answer. “Does it really matter?”

“No.” It really didn’t when one was starving and short of rent money. “Are you breaking the Statute of Secrecy?”

Abbott tilted her head to one side. “Some would say yes, some would say no. My… lover, he knew of the enclaves long before we ever met.”

“Is it a good deal?” Tracey wasn’t ready to give up her virginity just yet, but it was always good to have options.

Abbott smiled secretively. “The best. All our living expenses – food, medicine, clothes – everything is covered. Matt and Sophie have a tutor for the basics and I don’t have to worry about tuition for Matt and Sophie when they turn eleven. When I’m ready the fees for an Apprenticeship will be covered. Right now I’m busy with other things.”

Tracey bit her lip. The paid Apprenticeship sounded really good. Madame Pomfrey had encouraged Tracey to pursue a career in Healing - said she had the brains and common sense for it - but it was hard without money or a patron. And Madame Pomfrey had died a few months after the war ended, the after effects of some curse, or Tracey would have gone to her long ago.

“What’s the catch?”

Abbott’s expression turned serious. “Do you care about the Ministry laws or yourself?”

There was no hesitation. “Myself of course! The Ministry can go fuck itself.”

Abbott unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt and pushed it to one side, carefully moving her hair as well to bare the top of her right shoulder. It was marred by small distinctive crescents forming a larger one, almost an arc. The scar tissue did not look normal, it sparkled and the skin around shimmered faintly.

Tracey’s jaw dropped. “A vampire?!?” she hissed shocked and scared. She looked around trying to find the creator of those marks. “Where is he?”

“Felix is not in Britain. I’m here to talk to witches in difficult situations about their options.”

“To become a portable meal for a vampire?” Tracey growled, struggling to keep her voice down. She did not want to draw attention.

Abbott chuckled. “Trust me, when Felix bites me it is **very** pleasurable and not to feed.”

That threw everything off. “Then why?”

Abbott bit her lip. “Compared to Voldemort and Umbitch vampires are saints.”

“You can’t trust them!” Tracey pleaded. “Sooner or later he or one of his friends will lose control and drain you! What about Matt and Sophie? They can’t defend themselves.”

Abbott shook her head. “Felix is my consort. His coven will not lose control. None of them are newborns. And there are magical precautions, warding lines to keep other vampires out.”

“But why take such a risk?”

“Money. Support. Love. Davis, I did not know Felix but I have grown to love him. He likes Matt and Sophie and they adore him. He will protect us.”

“Okay. But what’s in it for him and his coven? They must be spending a lot of money – tuition, apprenticeship fees, rent, food – why?”

Abbott’s expression shifted to a secretive one as she did up her shirt buttons and adjusted her hair. “They can get blood from Muggles but only witches can give them something that cannot be stolen or taken.”

“What?”

“Heirs.”

Tracey’s jaw dropped. What the Fuck!

“The Ministry buried this knowledge but there is a treaty with the vampire covens, the LaFey Accords. In it is a clause allowing for witches who choose to take a vampire consort, to bear his children. The babies have magic and the father’s durability. When they reach physical maturity the venom activates and they become vampires. The catch is a vampire cannot approach the witch, she has to go to him of her own free will. Oh he can court and seduce her but she has to consciously consent or her magic will not let her conceive.”

Tracey’s mind raced. “If the vampires cannot approach witches, who approached you?”

“Someone we both know. She’s talking to witches in difficult situations.”

Tracey re-heated her tea and sipped slowly, thinking hard. “You’ve been contacting Muggleborns.”

“Yes.”

“Then why have you approached me? I don’t fit your profile.”

“We aren’t blood or House prejudiced,” Abbott said slowly. “We’ve been cautious approaching those without ties to the Muggle world. It’s easier to cut ties to the enclaves if you’re going to a world you have some knowledge of.”

Tracey smiled bitterly. “I have no ties with the enclaves. Everyone I truly care about is dead. The only thing I want is a fresh start somewhere far away from Britain.”

Abbott smiled warmly. “What do you think about Italy? Warm weather, good shopping districts, more relaxed enclaves where no one knows you. Vampires are not stingy when it comes to money. They have centuries to accumulate it.”

Tracey bit her lip. “It sounds too good to be true.” She wasn’t quite ready to stick her head in the noose. Not when she wasn’t starving or dying.

Abbott studied the Slytherin witch intently. “You know Hermione Granger was the first.”

“What?!”

“Oh yes. She got knocked up by a vampire. And you know what a St Mungos healer would do, so she ran to the strongest coven in Europe.”

Dots started connecting. “The Volturi.”

“Uh huh. She’s pretty hooked into vampire society. Has the ear of the Three Kings. Her consort is the equivalent of a Department Head, an Advisor to the Kings.”

“Hermione Granger?” Tracey goggled. “What is she really doing?”

“Come to Italy and you’ll find out.”

Tracey bit her lip and considered her options. Her pro-con list had been created long before this meeting and she only had to add the elements regarding vampires. Even so the pros outweighed the cons. “Okay. I’m in.”

“When can you leave?”

“Give me an hour to pack.”

“I’ll come and help.”

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	7. Tracey Davis 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey's first few days in Volterra. How would a Slytherin react to the Three Kings?

Tracey resisted the urge to fidget and gawk as she followed Abbott down the very richly decorated corridors. It was as expensive and lavish as any Pureblood home and it made her very conscious of her cheap clothes.

As soon as they arrived Abbott had shown her to her own quarters, a two-bedroom suite since Tracey wanted to stay close to Abbott, the same floor, not the singles. Sharing the suite with another single witch was no big deal, she’d done it at Hogwarts. She hadn’t had the chance to see Matt and Sophie since they were ‘at-school’. Abbott had asked if she wanted to rest, do some shopping to replenish her wardrobe, but Tracey had asked to speak to Granger immediately.

_“I just want to get it over with. I’m not going to be able to relax until I do.”_

Now they were standing before a richly carved door. Abbott reached out and gripped the brass door handles and pushed. It was a greeting room very similar to one used by Pureblood wives hosting tea parties. Granger was seated on a loveseat, a beautiful blond male with topaz eyes sitting next to her. There were other vampires, male and female, all of them beautiful and attractive, with either topaz or ruby eyes. What struck out was the soft childish babbling sounds. Two female vampires them – one dark Italian looking, and the other shorter curvy and red-haired – were keeping a close eye on two blonde babies sitting on a blanket spread on the carpet. And Tracey had to admit they were beautiful dressed in cream dresses with either blue or green accents.

Granger stood up and came forward holding her hand out.

“Hello Davis.”

“Granger,” Tracey said neutrally.

The Gryffindor smiled. “It’s Cullen now.” She turned and smiled brightly at the blond male who had moved to stand beside her. “This is my husband, my consort, Carlisle Cullen.”

Tracey murmured polite platitudes feeling even more out of place.

“Don’t.”

The Slytherin’s head jerked up and she was surprised by the compassionate understanding look in Granger, no Cullen’s, gah! Granger would always be Granger.

“Don’t feel out of place because you most definitely have one. We would not have asked you if we didn’t believe you would fit, adjust to all these changes.” Then she looked more thoughtful. “Are you hungry?”

“I am,” Tracey confessed.

“Hetty.” And Tracey nearly jumped when a House Elf appeared right next to Granger.

“Yes, Mistress Hermione?” Huh, it wasn’t cowering and butchering the English language.

“A light tea repast.” Granger ordered.

The House Elf vanished and Granger proceeded to make brief first name only introductions. Tracey memorized each name to the face and wondered why they were present. Before she could ask the House Elf reappeared. Granger smiled and explained. “They always have the makings for tea and quick snacks. We rarely have the time for a proper sit down meal.”

“You mean you don’t,” Tracey corrected. “You’d have snuck sandwiches into the Library if you could have gotten away with it.” Hermione shrugged. But Tracey was feeling more comfortable to push. “But really Granger, House Elves? What happened to that rubbish SPIT, SPAT-”

“SPEW,” Granger corrected without taking offence. “And I gave up on it long ago. Besides we could never operate without the House Elves.”

“Oh yes, and speaking of which, exactly what have you been up to Granger?”

She laughed “Reshaping vampire-magical relations.”

Tracey snorted. “I can see that. More details please.” But she did not push as Granger poured tea for herself, Tracey, and Abbott. The vampires received glasses of red liquid (blood?) poured from a silver carafe. After everyone had finished at least half a glass or had a nibble Granger began explaining.

“At first I wanted to create and build businesses financed by the Volturi and run by magicals.”

“And why would vampires agree?” Tracey asked sceptically.

“It is a legitimate ‘in’ to the enclaves. Right now we are heavily restricted and have to use less than legal methods to procure what we want,” an older vampire with bright red eyes and long dark explained. He had fragile-looking white skin and was dressed in a very modern Muggle black suit. His voice and expression was cheery, almost too much. His name was Aro. Oddly he reminded her of Dumbledore. The old Headmaster was infamous for his barmy notions but no one could say he wasn’t a powerful wizard. Tracey tore her eyes from the vampire and turned to Hermione.

“You say, at first. Is there something else that is first?”

“I would say there is another project that is working in parallel.” Granger said coyly.

Tracey snorted. “Matchmaking witches and vampires.” Her expression was shrewd. “Why?”

“I met several female vampires outside the Guard and realised many of them are very maternal and envious of me and Carlisle. And I don’t have to tell you about the males.” Tracey made a face. She understood. It was a guy thing to want sons and to propagate their genes, to carry on the family line and traditions. “They had tried adoption in the past but when the child grows up he or she has to be turned to ensure secrecy; it caused a lot of heartache and resentment. So I came up with the idea of matching witches with unmated vampires as a surrogate or permanent consort. Or with couples who want to have children, as a surrogate or a permanent triad. And it’s been working so far.”

“How do you make the matches?”

“I don’t. Luna uses Arithmancy and Divination to create a list of compatible candidates. Then we introduce the witch to the vampires. After it is entirely her choice.”

Tracey turned to Abbott who was sitting next to her. “You chose Felix?”

“Yes. He is a member of the Guard and most definitely not one of the vampires who were courting me.” Abbott’s eyes softened. “But I liked him best.”

“And you and your… consort?” Tracey asked sneaking peeks at the angelic looking vampire, Carlisle Cullen.

“I met Carlisle in Seattle. I was grieving and lonely. I wanted him.” Granger said simply.

“Why do I get the impression the story is a lot more complicated?”

Aro laughed. “Because it is! Hermione came to us, the Volturi, for protection. But there is a Seer in Carlisle’s coven so he knew and came to Volterra to join her. All of his coven has agreed to join us for the foreseeable future. Permanently if our joint community attempts are successful.”

“Huh.” Tracey didn’t have much to say about it. Then something struck her mind. “Granger, Abbott said you were willing to pick up Apprenticeship fees.”

“Yes.”

“I had always planned on a Healing Apprenticeship. Before the War broke out Madame Pomfrey promised to sponsor me. But after she died I could not afford the fees.”

Granger nodded and looked at her mate to explain. “Apprenticeships are either a matter of affording the fees, or knowing someone who is willing to sponsor you, usually by introducing you to a Master. Poppy Pomfrey was our school Healer. She would have been Davis’s Master after the two years in-class studies were completed.”

“I studied most of the material already. When I was in Hogwarts and after because I had plenty of time. I can write the exam in Naples or Florence. Both enclaves have hospitals that automatically assign passing students to Masters on staff.”

“When you graduate, perhaps even before, you will be expected to work in our clinic,” Carlisle said calmly, catching Tracey’s eyes. “I am the primary physician. I’ve spent decades working a doctor in non magical hospitals but I don’t have experience in magical illnesses and treatments.”

Tracey nodded. “I can ask for extra coursework in caring for expectant and new mothers and young children.”

Aro clapped his hands. “Wonderful!” he said gloating giving Granger a pointed look. “See Hermione, you were worrying for nothing!”

Granger snorted. “Nothing Aro? You won’t say Davis is nothing when you’ve been ripped apart verbally.” Several inquiring looks turned in the direction of both witches and Tracey resisted the urge to cringe. “It was a debate and Davis is very good at finding holes in an opponent’s arguments.”

Aro gave Tracey a thoughtful look that made the Slytherin cringe inwardly. “Is that so?” he murmured softly.

“And no Aro. You don’t get to play with her until she’s settled down,” Abbott said firmly. “Go twist someone else into knots.”

Tracey was torn between disbelief and terror when Aro pouted and batted his eyelashes at Abbott.

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

Then Granger took pity to explain. “Aro can be very childish. Quite off putting to find in one of the defacto rulers of vampire society.”

“What?” Tracey croaked.

Granger blinked. “Oh, didn’t Hannah tell you?”

“Sorry Hermione. I was more focused on getting Tracey settled. I thought we’d be having this talk tomorrow so I skipped the debriefing.”

Hermione turned to a gorgeous brunette vampire with red eyes. “Heidi?”

Heidi produced a slim booklet made of Muggle paper folded into half and held it out to Tracey who accepted. It had less than two dozen pages. The cover was black with red lettering outlined in gold. The title was simple: The Volturi.

“It will eventually be part of the welcome package,” Heidi explained. “Feel free to provide feedback on what works and what’s needed.”

Unable to resist Tracey flipped it open. The first page was an index with names listed in alphabetical order. She could not resist going straight to Aro and froze when she read a few lines in the description next to his picture.

Aro Volturi, Alpha of the Volturi Coven … Three Kings (see Marcus, Caius), the leaders of vampire society …Turned around 1300 BC … Mated to Sulpicia (deceased).

Oh Merlin! She turned horrified eyes on Granger who shrugged.

“I know. He’s the leader of the vampire world.”

Tracey inhaled deeply. “Okay. Despite my reservations about him,” she jabbed a thumb at a wounded looking Aro, “Granger won’t ally herself with a screw-up.” Then she smiled wickedly. “Correction, if she does she’ll make sure she straightens him out. Too bad it didn’t work with Potter and Weasley.”

“Please don’t. Harry and Ron made their own choices. I’ve made mine.”

Tracey scowled. “They betrayed you!”

“They don’t see it like that. And I don’t have the inclination to make them understand. It would be a waste of time and energy.” Then Granger gave her a sharp look. “Are you in?”

“I’m in. Not promising anything about finding a vampire guy and the babies part but I’ll definitely help with the hospital and any planning. I still have favours I can collect on.”

Granger smiled. “You don’t have to use them. Let’s try money and threats. I’m finding the combination works wonders.”

Tracey threw her head back and laughed. “Granger, we’ll make a Slytherin out of you!”

“I think she’s more Hufflepuff,” Abbott objected mildly. “She’s been working very hard to get everything set up and organized. And balance her family and work.”

“And Luna would say something weird about her creatures,” Granger said firmly. “I personally think I’m more of a Ravenclaw.”

And then all three witches burst into laughter. When they stopped laughing they were still smiling.

“Come on Davis, I want you to meet my daughters.”

“Tracey.”

“What?”

“Call me Tracey.” Tracey wondered if she had said it the correct way.

Granger smiled brilliantly. “Of course Tracey. And you must call me Hermione.” She smiled impishly. “I know you love calling me Granger but it’s Cullen now. And there are too many Cullens in Volterra to know who you’re referring to.”

Tracey smiled slightly and nodded. “Understood Hermione.”

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**


	8. Green Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is a rather slow learner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Mistra Rose on FF.net who asked for one of Hannah’s siblings to turn Edward green.  
> Takes place soon after he 'loses his crowning glory'

Tracey froze unable to believe what she was seeing.  Deliberately she rubbed her eyes and stared again. It did not change. A sparkling green and red figure was walking across the courtyard to the Ladies Garden. A vampire with sparkly crystal-like apple green skin from head to presumably toe, topped with messy copper-coloured hair, dressed in a maroon shirt and olive-green khaki pants.

“Hannah Abbott! Fix this!”

Tracey could not help but move in to find out more of the… green vampire.

Hannah did not budge from her seat on the stone planter bench. She looked up at the vampire and did not bat an eyelash. “Mr Cullen. You look rather… colourful.” And he was. In a rather horrendous way.

“Fix this!” Edward Cullen hissed huffing like an enraged bull.

“I have better things to do with my time. It will wear off. Eventually.”

“Your brother and sister did this!”

“Do you have any proof?” Hannah inquired archly and from Cullen’s silence he didn’t.

“Fix this!”

Hannah glared at him. “I do not have to do anything. Go away or I’ll make it permanent.”

Cullen glared at Hannah and his hands clenched. For a moment Tracey believed he was going to attack her friend. Then he spun around and ran away, almost bumping into Tracey and sending her falling backwards. Luckily she managed to stay on her feet but she was still pissed he ran off without even stopping to see if she was all right.

She scowled at his retreating back before turning to her friend. “You took a risk!” she scolded the Hufflepuff witch.

Hannah shrugged. “Life is risk.” Then she frowned. “He isn’t making any friends and is becoming a pain my posterior. He’s so condescending and superior. Like Malfoy.” Tracey made an understanding noise. “You and I know kids are kids and they like to play games and have fun… but Mr Cullen doesn’t seem to understand that. It seems like he made them mad enough to risk pranking a vampire with super speed and senses.”

Tracey snorted. “I’m surprised Nessie is half-way normal and sensible with the two of them for parents. Then again she had plenty of family around to compensate for them.”

“Tracey!”

“What? I know you feel the same.”

Hannah scowled then sighed because Tracey was right. “I know I should be more charitable but he really gets on my nerves. You know he never thanked me for regrowing his hair.”

“Oh?”

Hannah chuckled. “Oh you should have seen it Tracey! I’m sure several vampires took pictures. Ask Emmett. He would know.”

“I will. But tell me!”

“He talked down on the Volturi and Jasper when Rina and Emma were around. They were not even physically three years but they managed to vanish his hair.”

Tracey’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Oh yes. And the usual hair-regrowing charms didn’t work because he’s a vampire. It took me two weeks to grow it back fully in stages. It was so funny, his head covered in short fuzzy hair, you know like baby chick pin feathers. Hermione wasn’t interested in tweaking the charms to make his hair grow out properly in one cast and no one else was willing to risk tweaking the charm and making it worse. But it did grow back out properly.”

“Who do you think did this?” Tracey asked critically. “I’m not sure if it’s a potion or a charm. And as annoying as Cullen is I can’t see any adult pranking him like that.”

“Oh no, it was definitely one of the kids.”

“Oh?”

“Let’s just say Matt and Sophie were diligently practicing their potion skills brewing a temporary dye last week.”

Tracey’s eyes widened. “Oh really?” She considered the information. “How did they get it in him? Vampires don’t eat or drink and the Sang bottles are sealed for storage and preservation. Or was it a topical potion? A water balloon? Or a booby-trapped aerosol spray?”

“I’m not sure how but I think Matt and Sophie might have enlisted Emmett’s help. He’s always up for playing pranks.”

“How long will it last?” Tracey asked.

“Five days.” Hannah grinned at Tracey’s inquiring look. “I checked the potion instructions when I caught them brewing it.”

Tracey laughed. The Slytherin witch knew how to brew many standard neutralizer potions. She could do that for Cullen. Too bad he didn’t ask her. And too bad she wasn’t a nice witch who’d volunteer her services without being asked.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sang, the marketing term for the blood potion derivate that can fill as a vampire’s meal substitute. Spanish for blood


	9. Tracey & Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey finds herself settling very well in Volterra. A conversation between her and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits June 8, 2013

Tracey was not surprised when she received the e-mail from Hermione. She used the little pen to tap the icon and delete it. She loved her tablet PC. It could store and organize so much information! And it didn’t short out when she used magic! Caius had gone into a great deal of technical explanation of shielding and buffering runic arrays that completely went over Tracey’s head but the unlimited marketing possibilities of the development had not escaped her. She insisted on moving it to the top of the potential product list. With that she had been nominated to be part of the business and marketing committees. On top of her Healing Apprenticeship!

“Tracey! Come in. Do you want anything to drink?”

“Sherbet please.”

The Slytherin witch sat and watched Hermione pour two cups and sit down after passing one to Tracey. Tracey sipped the sweet fragrant liquid and sighed. So many calories and sugar but she’d definitely more than burn it with the enchanting she was scheduled to do after dinner.

Hermione did not look as tired as Tracey felt but the Slytherin was not deceived. Hermione was under just as much stress trying to fill in too many roles. But she was never too busy to stop and talk because she genuinely cared.

“How are you doing?”

“Great!” Tracey blurted out wanting to share the good news. “I got a letter from St Bianca’s. I’ve tested out of half of this years theoretical coursework. I’ll still need to complete the practical hours of course, but this means I have more free time to help.”

Hermione smiled. “That’s great!” And Tracey wasn’t surprised by the follow up question. “How are you adjusting to coven life?”

Tracey made a face before answering in an unSlytherin-like blunt manner. “Pretty good actually. All the vampires are very nice. And those masking charms help prevent any bloodlust slip-ups.”

Hermione nodded clearly pleased. “I use them myself; when I first moved in every time whenever I was not in my room. When you get comfortable you’ll stop using them all the time. Only when there are visitors, guests from other covens.”

Tracey shrugged. She wasn’t sure she’d ever reach that point. But then again she had never ever thought she’d be living with a coven of vampires! And here she was doing just that.

“Have you met Felix?”

Tracey softened. “He’s so sweet! I wouldn’t have expected it from a vampire with his appearance and gifts but he’s so genuinely nice! And he really loves Hannah.”

“Yes he does.” A comfortable pause before Hermione continued. “What about the other Volturi?”

Tracey scrunched up her nose. “So so. I get along with all of them, some more than others. My tolerance for Caius is minimal though.”

Hermione snorted. “Caius doesn’t get along well with most people.”

“He gets along with you!”

“Because we have common intellectual interests. And he’s been starved intellectually for centuries. He was a wizard before he was turned and he kept up-to-date with all the developments in the Magical Arts.”

“I’m a more practical girl.” Tracey confessed. “I don’t need to know how something works, only that it does the job.”

“Hmmm.” Tracey wondered what was going through the Gryffindor witch’s head. “And what do you think of the other Kings?”

“Marcus is quiet. A philosopher and artist. I don’t have much in common with him either. But I feel comfortable talking with him. We’ve had many conversations about vampire society and history. I think our notes are going to end up as a book.”

“That’s nice. I’m sure someone in the Volturi will have a contact who can arrange a limited publishing run.” Hermione leaned forward in her chair. “And what about Aro?”

Tracey stiffened like someone touched her spine with a red-hot poker. “Aro?” she squeaked. “What about him?”

“What do you think about him?”

“He’s okay,” she said with studied casualness and from Hermione’s look she was not buying it. Tracey flung herself back in her chair, the back of her head hitting the padding hard. “Okay! He’s way too attractive! And honestly a vampire his age should be more dignified and calm!” Hermione stared. Tracey gave in. “I like him. I don’t want to but I like him.”

Hermione grinned, clearly pleased with herself. “Like him in what way?”

Tracey glared. “He makes me hot and bothered. I want to stab him with an enchanted dagger. I want to scream at him. I want to run away.”

“You want to snog him,” Hermione said knowingly.

“And I want to snog him,” Tracey admitted running her fingers through her hair and tugging at the ends. “I want to push him down and climb on top of him to see how he reacts.”

“He’d probably laugh and encourage you to ride him before turning the tables and taking control,” Hermione murmured.

“Does he have a girlfriend?”

“He has been celibate since his wife was killed, to avoid showing favouritism and muddying the political waters.”

“He reminds me of Lucius Malfoy.”

Hermione wrinkled her nose. “I wouldn’t go that far. Lucius Malfoy is a prejudiced arse. Aro is very pragmatic and shrewd. He may favour those with special talents but only if they are capable of doing the job.”

“He’s ruthless.”

“Yes. And when he gives his loyalty he holds nothing back. He will give all to defend his allies, to win.”

“He’s an information junkie with obsessive compulsive tendencies.” Tracey argued.

Hermione raised a brow. “And you aren’t?”

Tracey growled. She was infamous for her Hogwarts information network when she and Hermione were students. If there was anything happening sooner or later Tracey Davis would hear about it. Most of the time she simply recorded the information in her files  
without acting upon it. Her tendency to accumulate such tidbits served her in the aftermath of the war. Her files gave her leverage to move into a better position than other less influential Slytherins and orphans. It was only after she had exhausted her files that her finances became tighter, her situation unstable.

“Oh all right! I’m an information junkie!”

Hermione clapped her hand. “Great! You have tons in common with Aro then.”

“Hermione!”

“Well, you’re the one who likes him,” she pointed out reasonably.

Tracey tugged her hair out in frustration. “He’s a vampire!”

“He’s single. And you like him.”

“He’ll get bored.”

Hermione snorted. “You’re pulling at straws Tracey.”

“I don’t want this Hermione.”

“Why?”

“What if it goes wrong?”

“And what if it goes right?” Hermione retorted. Tracey inhaled sharply. Hermione softened. “You must try Tracey. Otherwise you will always wonder and regret.”

“Is that why… you and Carlisle?”

“Yes. I met him when I was a child. When I met him again I was not willing to walk away and pretend. I never thought we would end up together. I would have been satisfied with just one night and memories.”

“Carlisle is kind and gentle.”

“And he can be fierce and ruthless when he wishes to be. He doesn’t hesitate to impose his will when he feels it is necessary. Sometimes he seduces me into agreeing with him, with his voice, logic, and touch. I find myself agreeing to whatever he’s saying without realizing the full details until much later.”

“Would Aro do that?”

“Oh yes. I think most vampires are very protective and possessive of their mates.”

“What happened to your inner-feminist?” Tracey teased.

“She met her vampire mate and submitted to him,” Hermione replied dead pan and Tracey laughed. “I’m not joking Tracey. I know Aro is interested in you but I don’t know whether he will ever act upon his interest.”

Tracey stiffened. “Why? Is it because I’m an ordinary witch? Not famous like you?”

“Don’t be silly! He may not act for the same reason as Felix.”

Tracey went still remembering what Hannah had told Tracey of her courtship. Hannah had been the one to make the first move.

“Should I ask him out then?” Tracey asked hesitantly.

“Only if you want to. But I would strongly advise you to do so as soon as possible. Aro is a catch and sooner or later he will be approached by one of the other witches.”

Tracey nodded slowly, thoughtfully. It was the truth.

“I understand.”

“Good. Now do you have any ideas about your target markets?”

Tracey grinned and pulled out her tablet PC tapping at the screen. “Lots. I’ve done some analysis using Muggle techniques and census data from the Ministries and I think we have an untapped market segment in…”

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does she catch Aro? That will be in a separate interlude. Much later on.


	10. Introducing Tess Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How an average witch in a difficult situation would react to the Volturi offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tess and Kat Williams are original characters, my own creations. They attended Hogwarts but started after Hermione, Harry, Ron. The Williams were not in Gryffindor, and the Golden Trio didn't know them in Hogwarts.

Tess Williams was near the end of her rope. The last of the family savings had run out and her dead-beat father had not returned any of the messages she and her sister had left for him in the past six months. Tess had dropped out of Hogwarts after her Sixth Year and worked two jobs as a bookstore clerk and waitress while her elder sister Kat focused on completing her Apprenticeship. Once Kat passed the guild certification exams Tess was certain their financial situation would improve. Kat could brew potions at home, sell by mail-order or directly to apothecaries or Healers. But Kat’s bloody master was delaying, saying Kat wasn’t ready… Bullshit! He just wanted to keep Kat as slave labour brewing simples that were the bread-and-butter of any apothecary.

Tess had urged her sister to stick with it, to get that all important certification, because she was the only one in the family who had a chance at a good future. There was no way they could afford Michel’s Hogwarts tuition. He would have to go to Muggle school and be taught magic in the evenings by Tess or Kat. Thank Merlin he had only missed one year of Muggle school. Michel was young and bright. He would catch up to his peers. They just needed a suitable story to explain the missing year. A family emergency abroad?

“Tess!”

Tess set the kettle to boil and hurried out of the tiny kitchenette. “What is it Kat?”

Her elder sister’s clothes were covered with potion stains. It was one of three outfits she wore when working-slash-studying. Her expression was different though. She looked hopeful. Tess wanted to know why.

“What happened?”

“Tracey Davis came in today.”

Tess frowned and tried to remember. “Slytherin. One of Old Man Tilly’s free-lance brewers, right?”

“Yes. She collected payment on the last set of healing potions she sold to Master Tilly. She said she was not going to be selling him any more potions.”

Tess’s eyes widened. Tracey Davis sold virgin blood healing potions. Tess and Kat suspected Tracey was the source of the virgin blood but they had never said anything out loud. Old Man Tilly had not even thought Tracey was the one to provide the key ingredient. In his eyes independent strong-willed women were whores. Luckily Kat had insisted on certain key terms before signing the Apprenticeship contract, one barring any form of sexual harassment including physical and magical threats.

“Is she…” Tess trailed off uncertain of what to say, what to ask. Luckily Kat understood.

“She’s moving to Italy. She found someone willing to pay her Healing Apprenticeship fees.”

Tess blinked. That was her dream. And she had received several such proposals. Payment would be her body. Tess was not that desperate. Was Tracey?

“She’s selling herself?”

Kat looked hopeful and her next words explained why. “Into marriage. She’s being courted by a wealthy Italian.”

Tess’s newborn cynicism reared its head. “Why? There are other more socially acceptable, more beautiful witches. And Tracey is a Slytherin; not a desirable trait these days.”

When Kat hesitated Tess was certain she was going to hear the Italian was a centenarian.

“He’s not a wizard.” Tess’s jaw dropped. Kat forged on. “She said her suitor knew of other men looking for witch wives. She gave me her telephone number and asked me to call if I was willing to consider a similar offer.”

Tess absorbed the words and then shook her head. “No. You’ve almost finished your Apprenticeship.” Her mouth firmed and her chin lifted. “Give me her number. I’ll tell her I’m interested.”

“Tess!”

“No. You have real prospects. I don’t and I won’t unless I complete my NEWTs and get more training. And we have Michel’s future to worry about. It would be so much better if he goes to Hogwarts. Or Beaubatons.”

“Tess-”

“Don’t try to change my mind Kat.”

“I’m such a horrible sister!” Kat wailed. “I don’t want to even try and change your mind!”

“Hey, it’s not such a bad thing. Women have been doing this for centuries. At least this way I’m going into it with open eyes, not dazzled by hormones and emotions.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Now give me Tracey’s number.”

She reached out and grabbed it from her sister’s hand. It was a European number with an unfamiliar area code. Probably Italy. Tess was a Ravenclaw but the Sorting Hat had considered putting her in Gryffindor. She grabbed the phone and dialled the number, not giving herself the chance for second-doubt.

_“Hello?”_

“This is Tess Williams. I’m trying to reach Tracey Davis.”

_“This Tracey.”_

“I believe you talked to my sister Kat Williams today. And made her an offer?”

 _“Yes?”_ Tess was smug and pleased by the wary caution in the Slytherin’s voice.

“I’m interested.”

There was a slight pause and Tess wondered if she had messed up by being too eager.

_“I can’t meet you directly but two of my… associates are in England right now. When would be a good time for you to meet them?”_

“I’m working tomorrow afternoon. My shift ends at six.”

_“Where?”_

Tess told her.

_“I’ll ask them to meet you there right after six. You’ll get more information and the chance to ask questions over dinner.”_

“Can Kat come with me?”

_“Yes.”_

“Okay. Tomorrow right after six.”

_“I’ve made a note of it. Good night Tess.”_

“Good night.”

 

~ooOoo~

 

The next day Kat went directly to the bookstore where Tess worked. Tess was dressed more formally than she usually did, in a mid-calf long chocolate brown skirt and a pale green cowl-necked top. Her black hair was up in a neat French twist and she had refreshed the lip gloss and mascara accenting her blue eyes. Kat had changed into indigo dress jeans and a cream shirt before leaving the apothecary, her black hair was up in its usual chignon. Kat watched Tess say her good nights to her co-workers and then joined her near the bookstore entrance.

The sisters looked around wondering where Tracey’s associate was. Was he running late?

“Hello Teresa Williams. Katherina Williams.”

The sisters turned and stared at a petite platinum haired blonde wearing a long flowing grey dress. Her identity was fairly common knowledge in the wizarding world.

“In case Tracey forgot to tell you, my name is Luna Lovegood.”

Her companion was more terrifying. Pale perfect skin, unbelievably beautiful with odd maroon eyes, dressed in an expensive black Muggle suit.

“This is Demetri.”

A vampire?

The Williams sisters wondered what on earth Tracey Davis had gotten them into.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	11. Introducing the O'Brians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the offer is not strictly limited to witches. Wizards also find their place among the Volturi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neal O'Brian and his cousin Patience are my own original characters, wand users.  
> Edited April 28, 2013

“You know it could be a scheme to trap innocent witches.”

“Then you call the number and talk!”

“Okay, I will.”

Ring. Ring.

_“Hello?”_

“This is Neal O’Brian. My cousin Patience was given a pamphlet with this number by a friend.”

_“Who?”_

“Hannah Abbott.”

_“Hannah is one of our agents. Do you have any questions?”_

“Lots. Like why we should believe a word of what’s in it.”

_“That’s your prerogative. Your cousin fits the demographic profile we’re interested in.”_

“What? Young single female Muggleborn?”

_“Yes.”_

Neal had not expected such blunt honesty. “And this is not some sort of enslavement scheme?”

_“No. In my opinion it’s one of the few options a Muggleborn witch has if she wants something more than working under the table.”_

“What exactly is involved in this scheme?” Neal demanded. “I refuse to believe your boss is offering jobs and scholarships out of the goodness of his heart.”

The female on the other end snorted. _“Most definitely not. Aro is a bastard who fully expects a hefty return on his investments and favours.”_

“So what’s the catch?”

_“You’re a Muggleborn right?”_

“Yes…”

_“Have you heard about pregnancy surrogates? IVF?”_

“What?”

_“The scholarship is funded by a group of singles and couples who want to become parents. Due to their… condition the surrogate mother has to be a witch.”_

Neal inhaled sharply. He had not expected to hear that. His first impulse was to say no, to slam the phone down and rip up the pamphlet. Cold pragmatism stayed his hand.

“Why witches?”

 _“That is none of your business. If the witch we are making the offer to is interested she will be provided all those details after she signs a Confidentiality Contract.”_ The voice on the other end softened. _“I understand your concerns Mr O’Brian but this is one of the few ways they can get advanced training and financial security. The first surrogate mother wanted to help other witches in bad situations but without reciprocity no one would accept the aid. And our financer would not agree to fund the additional benefits.”_

“Yes. The pamphlet says younger siblings can go to school on the company’s money.”

_“Yes. There is an on-site school for non-magical subjects but the goal is to eventually have a magical school on site. Or they can go to Beaubatons.”_

“Even the boys?”

The voice hesitated before speaking. _“There was some discussion about limiting it to only female relatives but our leader was strongly against splitting up families. The boys will be expected to commit to working for one of our businesses after they graduate, fifteen to twenty years depending on their skill set.”_

“Are there options for older male relatives?” Neal asked bluntly. “I’m a dockyard worker but I completed my first Potions guild exam before I ran out of funds. I’ve been studying for the second exam but I’m a bit rusty without proper lab space and funds for ingredients to practice. But I am more than willing to polish up.”

 _“Actually Her-, we **are** looking for a brewer. We have several potions that need to be mass brewed for large markets. They are brand new recipes but we’ll show you how to make it. It’s boring, tedious, necessary work. And we’ll need basic healing potions for our clinic.” _ A slight pause _. “If we are satisfied with your work we’ll look for a Master and pay your guild exam fees. After you will have to work for us of course. Ten years minimum.”_

Neal snorted. “Lady, that’s exactly what I’m looking for. Training and a steady job.”

_“You will be expected to sign a Confidentiality Contract.”_

“I would have to sign one even if I was working for an Apothecary or Master. Only thing is if I don’t agree with what you’re doing I’ll walk and take my family. We won’t talk but we won’t be part of something we feel is wrong.”

_“That is acceptable Mr. O’Brian.”_

“So how do we do this?”

_“First take some time to think about this and talk to your family. Make a list of questions you may have. Then call this number and we can set up an appointment to visit you in-person to discuss the conditions. And to sign magically enforced confidentiality contracts,” she added warningly._

“Understood. Just one question.”

_“Yes Mr. O’Brian?”_

“What’s your name?”

_“Tracey Davis.”_

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

 

Neal O’Brian was a Muggleborn Seventh Year graduate of Hogwarts. Unlike most of his fellow yearmates Neal had younger siblings and cousins who he had been financially supporting since his Seventh Year, when his father and theirs were killed in a dockyard accident. The event had destroyed all of Neal’s plans to save funds for an Apprenticeship. He had taken odd jobs and eventually a position as a general dockyard labourer like his father and uncle. He had been pretty resigned to the situation, more intent on ensuring his younger relatives got the opportunities that he hadn’t. The War destroyed all those dreams.

His family’s educations were first disrupted and later when they actually graduated there was almost no opportunity for advancement or education. If it were an economic depression Neal would have uprooted his entire family and moved to a different city with more opportunity. But Magical Britain was so tiny it would have made no difference. And the O’Brians could not afford to move to a different country, not without a job guaranteed at the destination. When Patience came home with that pamphlet it seemed like the answer to their prayers.

Neal had fully expected the sales pitch to be a white-wash when they were told the business owners and the other parent would be a vampire. It wasn’t. Tracey Davis was brutally frank about what would be expected and the unvoiced pressure.

~o~

_“Ms Davis, I want to make sure I understand what you just said. The sponsors, the company owners, they are vampires.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And they will be trying to match Patience with a vampire? Or a couple?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“But it will be Patience’s choice, the vampire, and if she even becomes pregnant.”_

_“Yes. Her magic will not allow her to conceive and carry to full-term if forced.”_

_“What is to stop her from rejecting every vampire introduced to her?”_

_“She can try but vampires are incredibly persistent and very attractive. It’s hard to deny them. But even if she doesn’t feel comfortable to accept a match she will be expected to contribute in other ways, like you will.”_

_“I see.”_

_“You have to understand Mr O’Brian. Vampires have just discovered they can become parents. A lot of them were ordinary folk before they were changed and they had resigned themselves to their barren state. To find out they can have a baby of their own… they are desperate. They know better than anyone else the disdain Wizarding have towards magical creatures. Tell me Mr O’Brian, would you have even considered this offer if you weren’t desperate?”_

_“No.”_

_“Exactly. They are taking full advantage of your desperation because they are also desperate. When things turn around in Britain, if they ever do, witches will be less likely to accept the Volturi’s offer, to consider taking a vampire consort, to join a mated couple, or even to a temporary arrangement.”_

_“I understand.”_

~o~

Neal had not truly comprehended the desperation until he actually set foot in the Fortress to visit Patience. All the unmatched witches and children were housed in the Volturi stronghold. Males and older couples (magical and not) were settled into a neighbourhood district within walking distance of the heavily warded structure. They were not barred from visiting their relatives but the witches were not allowed to leave without several escorts. His main concern, about Patience being accidentally drained, quickly faded when he personally witnessed the emotional outbursts in the courting vampires. None of them had attacked the witches but Neal had no difficulty identifying the strong emotions – lust, possessiveness, desire, desperation – the vampires felt for the unclaimed witches. They eyed Patience and her new friends like thirsty men eyed water in a desert. He had seen several scuffles and fights break out between vampires courting the same witch. Fights that were contained by the Volturi Guard or one of the Cullens.

The Cullens.

The Cullens were an oddity. It made sense that the Patriarch of the coven was the first to father a dhamphir. It was a rare vampire to have such self-control and respect for human life, so much that he chose to abstain from drinking human blood. Carlisle Cullen was an oddity in the vampire world. How fitting he met his match in a similar oddity from the wizarding world: Hermione Granger.

Neal had heard enough to disbelieve common knowledge but no one could deny Hermione Granger was not a typical witch. She was not one to accept sugar-sweet lies and swallow bitter truths. After the War she had been the only one to prick and prod at the Ministry, to guilt-trip and blackmail and force them into a semblance of action. Like most wizards Neal had expected Harry Potter to bat for them, the Muggleborns and half-bloods. When the Wizarding World’s Saviour had fallen into repeating Ministry lines like gospel truth it had been a bitter blow.

“Neal!”

He turned in the direction of the voice and couldn’t help but smile at the originator. Esme Cullen. Well, Esme Platt. Neal wasn’t quite sure how they had fallen into this… relationship but it had worked for them. The wizard knew the vampires would not tolerate his presence if he approached one of the single witches, even platonically. And he knew too much to feel comfortable dating a Muggle, or even another witch, hiding who he was and what he did. That left only the vampires, and as much as he reluctantly respected the human drinkers he didn’t feel comfortable with them. So he had formed casual ties with the topaz-eyed animal-drinking vampires but eventually found he felt most comfortable with Esme.

Esme was genuine, sweet, kind, private. She had not shared everything about her past but Neal heard and saw enough to get a pretty good idea of her story and he was genuinely proud of the way she had reacted to the news, her ex becoming a father. She had been hurting but she still did the right thing, volunteering to help, even if it put her in the front row. She had not let it get to her, her yearning to become a mother… instead she had focused her maternal instincts on the younger siblings and children running around the Fortress. She was politely distant with the teenage and single witches - they were being pursued by the males for the potential of new life - instead she formed friendships with the rare older magical couples and the wizards. Neal honestly hoped she had healed enough to see him as something more than just a friend.

He didn’t know if Esme felt the same way towards him.

~o~

Esme forced herself to walk slowly towards Neal. The pace gave her ample time to examine his appearance and reactions. For a mortal he had excellent control of his reactions and body language. And his self-control was very good; none of the less civilized vampires ever managed to bait him, to react wildly.

She had been surprised when Neal first approached her but had grown to like him for himself and looked forward to their outings. She hesitated to call them dates because she did not know how he felt but she was attracted to him. It wasn’t love at first sight or an all-encompassing passion. It was quiet and deep like Esme herself.

Her breath hitched when she stopped beside him and he smiled at her. She made a mental note to talk to Carmen and Jasper. The two of them would help her sort out her thoughts and determine on a course of action.

It had begun with friendship but deep inside Esme hoped it would become more.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	12. Tracey's Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey's choice is someone rather unexpected. Or perhaps not so unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some graphic intimate scenes

It was a battle of wills that neither was willing to concede. She sat demurely, eyes boring into him. He ignored her and read documents at vampire speed.

Finally she huffed and stood up from her comfortable seat, and stalked over to his desk and planted her hands on the edge and leaned forward giving him a good view down her cleavage on full display in the V-neck wrap-around dress made of smoothly flowing bottle green jersey knit.

“When are we going to stop dancing?”

He stopped reading and looked up. “We’re dancing? I don’t hear any music.”

He looked confused but she was not taken in. “Do you want me?”

He stilled and a small triumphant gleam flashed in her eyes. “That’s rather direct of you.”

“I don’t want to keep playing this game,” she countered flatly. “I don’t want to lose you.” It was an uncharacteristic action, exposing herself like that.

He leaned back in his chair. “Lose you,” he repeated slowly. “That implies you have me.”

She leaned forward, resting her weight on the heels of her hands. “Am I wrong?” she asked demurely.

He leaned forward until their faces were centimetres apart. “No,” he said softly.

And then he kissed her. It was an unexpectedly chaste kiss. When it ended she came around the desk and settled herself on his lap, draping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

She sighed softly and went boneless as his hands loosened the tie securing her dress.

She bit her lip as cool strong hands stroked bare skin, the side of her waist, the outside of her thighs before sliding between her legs and moving unerringly to her groin.

She was already soaked and dripping, her fluids making a wet patch on the crotch of her champagne lace panties.

Her hands twisted in his hair and she arched up into his touch. She whimpered as the delicate lace ripped and two hard fingers slipped between her lower lips and stroked through her slippery flesh, circling her opening and dipping in but not penetrating. The pad of his thumb circled her clit, stimulating the nerve-rich flesh.

It did not take much effort on his part to make her fall over the edge. He’d had a great deal of experience and knew how to play her like a violin. She was boneless, spent, and dripping. He would have to change his pants before going out; the musky scent of her secretions was unmistakable.

Absently he stroked the flat of her stomach, smearing her fluids over her pale skin, stroking the slight concave curve of her belly. Part of him wished that he had taken her as every instinct was urging him to, that he had filled her with his seed, that she was carrying, that the small curve would grow until it was unmistakable to all, that she was his. But she had made her wishes very clear from the start. She was not willing to give up her virginity, not yet. There were protective rituals and potions she wished to make and stockpile against future need.

“You know, we could still keep pretending,” she murmured softly, unmistakable to his vampire hearing. “Some of the betting pools have gotten really big.” She tilted her head back enough to meet his eyes directly. “With a little conniving we can get a cut of it.”

Aro contemplated the idea and smirked. “Yes, let’s.” It would be fun to pull one over on a castle full of vampires, witches, and wizards.

Tracey Davis giggled and cuddled close to her not-yet lover.

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

 

The betting pool was eventually won by Luna, Caius, and Hermione, the latter two who asked Luna to place bets on their behalf. Most of pool was money, expensive trinkets, and knickknacks that the betting vampires had accumulated over the centuries, but the witches were more interested in the favours and IOUs. They made good use of the IOUs to solidify the new magical-vampire coalition and alliance network.

Caius would always make it a point to always remind Aro that he had set the unbroken record as the vampire who had taken the longest time to formalize and seal his claim. Aro would counter pointing out that when Aro’s claim had been sealed -in the middle of a ritual- it shifted the leylines and tripled the Fortress defensive wards. The personal sacrifice endured in waiting had been worth the benefits reaped for all.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part (the bit after the divider) takes place well in the future.


	13. George Weasley 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Weasley has not spent all his time waiting and watching. He suspects and is ready to act.

George Weasley was not a criminal. Not exactly. He **did** have less than legal acquaintances who he made occasional purchases from. He **had** explored the underbelly of the wizarding world trying to find something that would make him feel better… after. He had not succeeded but did make a lot of contacts who stayed in touch with him. Those contacts had been passing him whispers, rumours of wealth and completely new unknown magicks - spells potions and enchanted objects - originating from Italy, the offer of jobs for Muggleborns willing to leave Britain, of vampires, the Stregoni Benefici.

The Stregoni Benefici was an Italian myth, a tale about a vampire Healer, a doctor. George had scoffed the tale when he came across it researching for a DADA essay. How could a vampire resist draining a wounded Muggle? But all he had seen and experienced since made him doubt. Remus Lupin was a werewolf and the kindest man George had ever known. Peter Pettigrew, a Gryffindor had turned out to be a traitor. Snape had turned out to be on their side all along. Draco Malfoy was a git but he only took the mark to save his family. Narcissa Malfoy had saved Harry Potter by lying to Voldemort. So wasn’t it possible there could be a vampire with enough control, one who wanted to work as a doctor among Muggles?

A seedy looking young man sidled into the seat across from George Weasley.

“’Ello guv.”

George signalled to the waitress and waited until she had refilled his pitcher and produced a new one for his guest.

“Morty. I heard you wanted to talk to me.”

Mortimer ‘Morty’ Higgens was a squib who survived by selling information to anyone willing to pay the price. He had good instincts that kept him from coming to the attention of the big sharks. George used him to keep track of less savoury individuals and to discreetly pass the information onto Kingsley. Ron and Harry were too uptight to cultivate lower-class criminal contacts. Not that criminals were willing to talk to Aurors.

“Ya wanted ta know about anything odd guv.”

“Yes.”

“I heard an interestin’ tid-bit.”

George produced a small money pouch and pushed it over. Morty picked it up and tested its weight, tossing it up in the air, before peeking in to check it was real before tucking it away.

“Muggleborns are gettin’ job offers. Mostly the witches but also their wizard-blood kin.”

George stiffened. “Turning tricks?” Prostitution was an almost inevitable end for Muggleborns with no resources or contacts.

“No guv. Real jobs.”

George frowned. “Who?” And he wanted to know. If the job offer was purely benevolent why was it being spread through word of mouth in the lower classes? And why was it not being advertised in the Daily Prophet.

“That’s gonna cost ya guv.”

George did not take offence. It was how Morty paid his rent and ate. He pushed another money pouch across the table. It vanished into Morty’s pockets. The squib informant took a hefty swig of his beer before answering.

“The Stregoni Benefici and his angel wife.”

George’s jaw dropped slightly. “The rumours are real?”

“As the sun rises in the east guv.” Another swig of beer. “He’s allied to the Volturi. One of their Guard is always with the witch makin’ the offers.”

“Do you have a name? Or a description?”

“He’s a tall thin bloke with messy light brown hair. I think ya know the witch.”

“Who?”

“Lovegood.”

George froze. “Luna is in Argentina.”

“Well, she’s in Britain now.”

George’s brain worked furiously. “She was looking for Hermione,” he said slowly.

“I dinna know anythin’ about that guv. Jest that Luna Lovegood’s in Muggle London and a Volturi Guard’s always with her.”

George nodded. “Thanks Morty.” He pushed a third money pouch across the table. “Don’t say a word of this to anyone,” he ordered sternly. “If you hear anything new let me know.”

“My lips are sealed guv.”

George watched Morty finish his beer and sidle out of the pub booth leaving George alone with his thoughts.

Luna Lovegood was accompanied by a Volturi vampire. Vampires were offering Muggleborns, especially witches, jobs. A lot of new spell development were coming out of Italy. Hermione Granger was the only person that George knew who actually created and modified spells, other than himself and Fred. Ergo, Hermione Granger was in Italy. She had somehow gotten the vampires to invest in her business and was hiring Muggleborns. Luna was her hiring agent in Britain.

He produced a sheet of paper from a pocket and quickly drafted out a note.

 

~ooOoo~

 

Luna stared at the owl perched on the window sill. No one was supposed to know she was in Britain. All the witches they had contacted had been given Muggle cell phones with pre-programmed phone numbers. Post owls tended to draw attention in Muggle London, especially in five-star hotels.

It stared at her and thrust out its leg making an impatient hooting sound clearly ready to wait until Ragnarok started. Luna reached out and untied the leather strap securing the letter. Absently she fed the owl leftover shredded chicken from her pasta lunch as she unfolded the letter and read it.

~o~

_Luna,_

_I know you’re recruiting Muggleborns for a business based out of Italy. I have concerns about the trustworthiness of your financial backer. Talk to me or I’ll go to Kingsley._

_George W_

~o~

Luna showed the owl-delivered note to Demetri whose lips thinned.

“Should we silence him?”

Luna looked away into the far distance. Then she came to the present. “No. George can be an asset for us.”

Demetri did not look pleased. “So we talk to him?”

“Yes.”

Luna conjured a quill and began scribbling on the back of the letter.

 

~ooOoo~

 

George had not expected to get such a quick response.

~o~

_George,_

_Ethel’s Café and Treats. Tonight. 7:30_

_Come alone. You will not be harmed._

_Luna L_

~o~

He glanced at the watch on his wrist, a Muggle contraption but accurate and more subtle than a Tempus spell in public. 7:28.

“Hello George,” a familiar airy lyrical voice spoke from above him.

George looked up and stared at Luna Lovegood. She was dressed in fashionable Muggle business attire consisting of a mid-calf long dark grey skirt with a slit up the front side and a matching fitted jacket. Underneath she appeared to be wearing nothing at all. When she sat down the suit collar gaped revealing cream lace. Merlin’s bollocks, she was wearing just a camisole underneath! And looking very good.

“Hello Luna.” He glanced at the vampire who had moved to sit beside her. Her very protective and dangerous companion. George could see the faint rim of red surrounding brown irises. He wondered how the vampire had done it, hidden the tell-tale red eyes. He turned to Luna. “Care to enlighten me as to why you have a vampire bodyguard?”

“Consort,” Luna corrected mildly.

George frowned. “Consort? Like a marriage bond?”

“Vampires call it mating bond.”

George blinked. “Wait a sec, you’re married to this vampire?!?”

“His name is Demetri. And yes I’m married to him.”

“Eh, are you dafter than usual?”

The vampire, Demetri, growled and George palmed his wand ready to cast Incendio. “Sorry but Luna is weird and she doesn’t bother explaining how she gets from Point A to Point D.”

His eyes fell on the Ravenclaw’s small hand gripping the vampire’s suit clad bicep. She was stroking him, leaning against him and murmuring something indistinct, visibly soothing him.

“Luna?”

Luna looked at George. “I’m no dafter than usual,” she said lightly. “In fact much less so. Demetri anchors me.”

George’s expression visibly softened. “I’m glad to hear that Luna.” Then it turned concerned. “But it doesn’t stop me from worrying about you. What is to stop him from draining you?”

Demetri growled and spoke, his voice low and firm. “I am not a newborn. I have not drained anyone I did not want to kill since my fifth decade.”

George raised his hand. “Okay okay. But can you say that about your friends? Your coven?”

“We take precautions and all the Volturi have good control,” Luna murmured.

George shook his head. “Okay. Demetri and his friends may have good control and they like him so they won’t snack on his wife. What about all the other Muggleborns you’re hiring? Are they be similarly protected?” He glared at the vampire.

“Yes,” Demetri said flatly.

“I don’t believe you,” George countered.

“George, none of the vampires will drain one of us; we matter too much.”

“Luna, vampires hate wizards!”

“But they don’t hate witches,” Luna blurted out and then fell silent.

George watched Demetri murmur something in Luna’s ear, she nod and whisper something back, and then the two turn to him in eerie unison.

“George, we can debate this and never agree so I’m going to make you an offer. I guarantee your safety in exchange for an Unbreakable Vow. You will get the answers you seek but you will not be allowed to tell anyone not affiliated with the Volturi.”

George frowned. “I can’t promise that. If your activities are hurting people—”

“But they are not! Everyone involved was fully informed before they chose to accept.”

“Dealings with vampires?” George questioned sceptically.

Luna met his eyes squarely. “Yes. Because it gives them a better life. And it is an equal contract, not an unbalanced slave bond.”

George considered the offer over tea and pastries. Luna and Demetri simply talked too softly to George to hear while he debated inwardly. Finally he came to a decision.

“Okay. What is the vow?”

Luna produced a Muggle file folder and slid it across the table. George opened it. The first sheet was the wording for the Unbreakable Vow. Clear and straightforward but covering all the possibilities. He could live with it. Behind were other sheets of papers listing times and places he did not recognize.

“What is this?”

“The booking details for a flight to Italy.” Demetri said softly. “Do not worry about identity documents. It will be arranged for you.”

George glanced at Luna. “I don’t know Luna,” he said warily. “Can’t we take a portkey?”

“No.” Luna said firmly.

George quibbled over his desire to know and his fear of the unknown. Finally his sense of adventure won.

“Oh what the heck, I’ll go. But if I die I’m going to haunt you.”

“Okay.”

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	14. George Weasley 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What George finds in Volterra is more purpose than he ever dreamt possible.

The flight was not so bad. Thankfully Luna had a portkey they used after leaving the Muggle airport. The town they landed in set George’s senses afire. He was very good at sensing magic and there was a mother lode somewhere close by.

He found himself running and not stopping until he almost ran into an ancient stone wall.

“It’s behind here!” he insisted touching the walls tracing the runic wards flaring to life. “I can feel it!” He went on his knees testing the stones just above the ground level for cracks muttering spells to test the limits and constraints.

“George Weasley!”

The familiar shrill voice had the same effect as a hot poker on his arse. He scrambled up patting away dirt and tucking his hands behind his back.

“Hullo Hermione.”

And then he blinked. She was standing next to a beautiful golden-haired blond with pale skin and topaz yellow eyes. He was holding a cherub that had to be his daughter with the same colouring and long golden ringlets. The little girl’s twin was peeking out from behind Hermione’s skirt. They looked young, no more than three.

“Mama, who is that?” the little one clinging to Hermione’s skirt sidled out to the front and studied George with wide topaz yellow eyes. They reminded George of Madame Hooch.

“That is Uncle George. He gets very excited about his experiments and inventions.”

The girl in the man’s arms giggled. “He likes to blow things up!” she squealed.

Hermione smiled. “Yes he does,” she said agreeably.

Mama? But Hermione had been missing for less than two years. How…?

“Hermione…”

“They are mine,” Hermione interrupted with a warning look. “I carried them I bore them. They are my daughters. Carlisle is my mate and their father.”

George looked more closely at the man standing close to Hermione. He did not have red eyes but he was inhumanly beautiful and pale. Vampire?

“How?” George croaked.

But Hermione did not answer until they were behind the walls and closer to the pulsing power. House Elves produced a tea tray and platter of finger food. George watched as the toddlers were fed by their father and the other vampires around while Hermione and Luna ate quickly and neatly. The red-eyed vampires were very affectionate and gentle with the little girls, entertaining and coaxing them into eating. George blindly consumed his own share after some prompting from Luna.

“Meals are rather haphazard,” Hermione explained apologetically. “Those of us without regular hours mostly snack.”

“And Hermione is one of the worst,” Luna said airily. “I like to eat whenever I drop in.”

George shook his head. “I don’t understand,” he mumbled. “How can they be your daughters?” He snuck a peek at the twins playing some sort of game with a pretty tiny vampire with short dark hair. “Vampire?”

Hermione leaned against the blond man, Carlisle.

“Dhamphir,” she corrected. “Rina and Emma Cullen. Carlisle is their biological father.”

“How?”

She smiled wryly. “A dirty little secret that has been buried by the Ministries for far too long.” She paused deliberately before continuing. “A witch can conceive and bear a vampire’s child. She cannot be coerced, or raped. It has to be something she chooses of her own free will.”

George goggled. First instinct was to deny it. Then he remembered who was saying it. Hermione Granger. Research-Queen-Extraordinaire. If she said something she most definitely triple-checked it and had enough references to write an essay. His mind shifted gears and integrated the new facts and began extrapolating.

“The witches you’ve been approaching, it’s not for a job is it,” he deduced. “You’re matchmaking.”

Hermione inclined her head. “Yes.”

George shook his head. “They won’t agree.”

Hermione snorted. “They wouldn’t unless they were desperate and every single one we approached was desperate. We offered them an alternate to starvation and poverty.”

Blue eyes widened. “You’re cruel.” Inwardly he cringed at the immediately threatening demeanour from the vampires. All but the golden one sitting next to Hermione. He pressed his palm against hers and laced his fingers with hers squeezing her hand.

Hermione inhaled deeply. “I’m simply giving them a choice.”

“You’re taking advantage of them!” George snapped.

“And if the Ministry did their job properly there would not be so many accepting our offer!” Hermione snapped back.

That undercut the wizard’s rage because it was the truth. If the Ministry had helped those in need they would not be desperate. And as much Hermione cared the vampires would not be willing to finance her rescue efforts without a benefit.

“Okay. You’re matchmaking the witches with vampires. What about the wizards?”

“They’re working for us. The Volturi and my husband have bankrolled several new companies to produce goods and services for both magical and non-magical communities.”

“The new spells and potions.”

Hermione inclined her head. “We have the equivalent of a major R&D facility in Volterra. The wizards and witches who are not yet matched work with me in development or in the production and selling side of business.”

George glanced at Luna. “Who have you got?”

It was Hermione who answered him. “Many. And we’ll not name any of them.”

“Everyone we approached chose to come of their own free will,” Luna added serenely. “We will not publicize their names because the enclaves are so prejudiced, not because we are forcing them to stay.”

George shook his head. “Forget I even asked that. With Hermione around…” he trailed off and inhaled deeply. “Forget it.” He smiled at Hermione. “Forgive me for even implying that. You would never be involved in something that would harm others.” He sat straighter in his chair. “What do you need?”

Hermione blinked clearly surprised by the offer. “Excuse me?”

“What do you need? Luna is your primary recruiter but if you need another agent I’m your wizard.”

Hermione looked dismayed and elated. “George…”

“I know. It’s no child’s game like the DA.”

“You’ll be going against the Ministry. Your family.”

George snorted. “I don’t care. They’ve spit on Fred and everyone who died by not pushing for a complete reform. I can’t stand it. I don’t go to the Sunday dinners because I can’t bear to listen to them babble about their work and what a good job they’re doing, catching an illegal brewer or passing some minor legislation that would only affect maybe twenty wizards in twenty years!” He snarled his hair out in all directions. “I can’t stand it! My twin did not die so they could pass stupid rules which restrict what can or cannot be sold to Muggleborn families!” He shuddered. “Officially the Ministry wants to reduce the chance of exposure, magical books being seen by Muggles since many Muggleborns or halfbloods live in Muggle neighbourhoods. Unofficially they are trying to restrict those self-studying for Apprenticeships and NEWTs.”

Hermione’s eyes hardened and then she turned to her husband, her mate. “I think our plans for an on-line archive need to be accelerated.”

“Yes.” His voice was vibrant and carrying. “Jasper, Caius, and Tess will begin Phase One before the end of next week. We’ll solicit volunteers to work shifts scanning the books.”

Hermione smiled broadly, felinely, as she leaned forward towards George.

“George, there is something we are working on that would greatly benefit from a Maurauder’s touch.”

“Oh?” George asked intrigued.

“We’re going to break into the Restricted Section and copy all the books there. Are you in?”

George was torn between jumping up and running away screaming, and jumping up and saluting Hermione for such an audacious goal.

“Sign me up General Granger.”

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	15. Edward Cullen - round peg in a square hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is not fitting in and he knows it. Only a conversation with Alice keeps him from leaving right away.

Edward Cullen was not happy but he was resigned to the situation. All of his family had found their niches in Volterra; most were in fact very passionate and involved in their new callings. He knew Carlisle was not going to leave his mate. Alice loved her duties as a daycare volunteer, buyer and Big Sister. Jasper liked teaching history and literature and was heavily involved in the Library Project. Rosalie was committed to her work, helping the witches adjust to life in vampire society. Emmett would not leave Rosalie and he enjoyed being Big Brother to the numerous pre-teens in the Fortress. Esme had made friends with several older witches and was actually going out with one of the wizards. She didn’t call it dating but everyone knew she and Neal were as good as married. Even Bella found something she was good at, listening and helping the teenage witches adjust since she had until very recently been a teenage girl herself. But Edward knew it was not working out for him; he was not adjusting as well as the rest of his family.

He had no issues carrying out his medical responsibilities –the masking charms and scent wards were a blessing– but when it came to his personal life he kept messing up in social situations. He tried to be polite and not offend but generally ended up saying the wrong thing anyway. He knew he was old fashioned, born in a different era, but Carlisle and Jasper were older. He felt magic was unnatural but Carlisle had an Anglican pastor for a father, and he led witch hunts when he was alive. And it wasn’t like Edward could claim to be more natural than witches because he was a vampire who had to drink blood to survive. Maybe he was as immature as Rosalie always said.

“You’re right you know.” Edward glanced up at the newcomer; Alice, his favourite sister. “Vampires, werewolves, shifters, magical creatures, we’re all unnatural. We don’t strictly belong with regular folk but we definitely have a place with witches and wizards.”

“And you have no issues with these plans? Entrapping vulnerable young women in something they would never agree to if they had other choices?” he accused.

Alice stiffened. “You presume they are vulnerable and weak. They are not. They don’t need us to defend them when they can set a vampire assailant on fire. They are here because they feel it is the best option for them. Besides, you know what Hermione said, they will never accept charity because it leaves them vulnerable to a real enslavement bond. It has nothing to do with pride and everything to do with the way magic works.” Edward shook his head. He knew what she was saying but deep down inside he disbelieved. Because he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, hadn’t read it in another mind using his gift. “If you are truly unhappy then perhaps it would be better if you leave. Go back to Alaska or Forks. I know Renesmee would be happy if you and Bella lived close enough to visit her and Jacob regularly.”

Edward bit his lower lip, a human mannerism. “I’m thinking of it.”

Alice shook her head. “I don’t understand Edward. You’re usually so diplomatic, the calmest one next to Carlisle.”

“It’s my gift,” he confessed. “When I read minds I know exactly what to say, how to defuse a tense situation. Now I don’t know what to say because I don’t know what anyone is thinking since everyone is either using Occlumency or those stupid amulets.”

Alice laughed. “Well now you’re in the same boat as the rest of us! Figuring things out as we go along.” She gave him a more sympathetic look. “You did it when you were alive Edward. And you never read Bella’s mind.”

“And look at how many times I screwed up,” he grumbled. “I’m very lucky that Bella’s so forgiving.” He scowled. “And you don’t know how difficult it is to function without my gift after so many years.”

Alice scowled right back. “Not true! I can’t see anything when the shifters are around. And Hermione and Tracey and Luna, because they are always re-evaluating and rethinking their decisions, and influencing others. Aro and Caius are also thinking like that now and it makes everything foggy.” She lifted her chin up haughtily. “Besides Jasper always said depending on your gift all the time is like using a crutch. When it’s taken away you can’t function. Caius feels the same way. That’s why he insists half the guard don’t have any gifts and the gifted half always train to fight without using their gift, in case they run into an opponent who can neutralize it.

“You never even thought that you would meet someone who your gift wouldn’t work on, even after meeting Bella. You thought she was an aberration. Now that the aberration is the new reality you can’t adjust so you want to run away.”

Edward sighed. He couldn’t argue because she was correct. Instead he tried to change the topic. “I don’t want to disappoint Carlisle.”

Alice softened. “You won’t. Not if you stay in touch and visit regularly.” She eyed him sharply. “Have you talked to Bella about this? Your plans to leave Volterra?”

Edward nodded. “Yes. She doesn’t want to leave the family but she feels the same way. She’s not truly comfortable here, not after what nearly happened.”

Alice nodded slowly. She probably had seen this conversation, Edward’s plans, before she even stepped into this room. “Okay. But you may want to stay a while.”

“Why?”

“To see Rosalie’s baby.”

Gold eyes widened. “Rosalie’s baby? Who’s the witch? Rosalie didn’t say anything.”

“It hasn’t happened yet, but it will.”

“When?”

“Soon.”

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	16. Jane & George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Volturi is not particularly happy with George Weasley.

There was a loud crash as a pretty blonde vampire with bright ruby red eyes charged into Hermione’s study, smashing the doors wide open, strong enough for the mechanical cushioning springs to squeak in protest. She was tiny, dainty, looking no older than sixteen and dressed in an old-fashioned full navy blue calf-long skirt and a lacy cream blouse.

Hermione finished the last line in her notation before looking up with a slightly exasperated look. “What is it Jane?”

Jane Volturi scowled and threw herself into the armchair closest to the desk.

“Why isn’t it working!?!” she screamed.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and sighed. “Why isn’t what working Jane?”

“My power! Whenever I try to use it on Weasel it doesn’t work!”

Now Hermione was intrigued. “It doesn’t work on George?”

Jane poured looking every inch a bratty sullen teenager. “No.”

“Most of the Guard’s mental powers don’t work on me you know,” Hermione pointed out.

“But you’re you! Weasel is Weasel!”

“George may act childish but he is an intelligent and inventive wizard. It didn’t take me long to find the loopholes and workaround your gifts. I’m not surprised he did it as well.” Hermione smirked. “There was a reason why Luna and I wanted to bring him in you know.”

Jane scowled ferociously. “I don’t care! I want to hurt him!”

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay. What did he do?”

Jane blinked. “Wha?”

“What did he do to offend you? He and his twin were always pulling pranks when we were students. Sometimes they ended up being chased and hexed by witches because the pranks ruined their hair or clothes.”

Jane pouted looking every day of her physical age. “He laughed at me.”

Hermione stared. “Jane, sweetie, that’s not good enough reason to hurt someone.”

Jane growled. “It is to me.” Her expression turned slightly hurt. “He called me shortie.”

Hermione wondered if George was deliberately trying to commit suicide-by-vampire.

 

~ooOoo~

 

Down in the dungeon levels of the Fortress, three Volturi Guards watched George Weasley make minor adjustments on some contraption floating in mid-air at eye-level. George was peering through a combination of head-lamp, welding mask and several independent magnifying lenses. It made his blue eyes appear huge and almost half the size of his face.

“You know Jane’s not going to stop until she manages to drop you,” Felix commented mildly.

“Yup.”

“And that’s going to hurt. A lot,” Demetri added.

“Yup.”

Alec couldn’t stand it. “Then why did you keep pushing her buttons!?!” he wanted to know.

George looked up and moved the lenses aside before removing the headgear and setting it down on the work table. He grinned madly.

“Do you really want to know why?”

The three vampires glanced at each other before answering in chorus. “Yes.”

George rocked back on his heels, drawing out the tension before finally speaking.

“She looks cute when she’s mad.” They gawped at him. “Like a fluffy kitten dropped into water. Hissing and spitting and clawing everyone.”

Alec shook his head, his expression one of disbelief. “Forget it. I don’t want to know about your masochistic tendencies.”

“As much as it pains me I must agree with Alec,” Demetri murmured. “I really don’t want to know about the kind of relationship you are trying to form with Jane.”

“How about we focus on working out the kinks to infiltrate Hogwarts and copy the Restricted Section?” Felix offered quickly. “We need at least three potential plans.”

“That’s another thing,” Alec grumbled. “Caius has a huge magical library. Why does Hermione want this one?”

“It’s one of the biggest Dark Arts collections that we have the chance of accessing without breaching Pureblood manor wards,” George explained. “Hogwarts Restricted Section has volumes of books that are no longer in print, one of perhaps less than five existing copies, hand-written grimoires donated when families went extinct.”

Demetri frowned. “This will be as difficult as infiltrating a Pureblood manor.”

George made a face. “Actually no. As much as I hate to say it the wards are crap because no one is willing to take the time and galleons to do a complete analysis and overhaul. If you know how, when and where, a student can sneak in and out without setting off any alarms. Same thing for the Restricted Section.”

Alec blinked. “You’re joking.”

“I might be exaggerating. Myself and my twin, we snuck in and out. So have Hermione, Harry, and Ron. But to be honest most wizards and witches can’t.” He frowned and pursed his lips. “You have to think side-ways, upside-down, and inside-out. There is a reason why there are very few true Enchanters anymore. Or even spell-crafters. Fred or myself could have easily become either, if we had the money for the Apprenticeships and guild exams, but we weren’t interested in restricting ourselves to guild rules. We wanted to open a joke and prank shop, to make people laugh. Our products use all types of magic, a lot of it self-taught because our teachers were too rigid and inflexible.”

The three vampires looked thoughtful. “Have you thought about non-magical pranks?”

“Lots of our ideas came from joke shops in Muggle London,” George admitted.

“Hermione said you used your pranks as diversions during the battle.”

“Yes. Flash-bangs, instant-darkness, portable swamps and sticky fields.”

“We will need some input into designing good security in Volterra, to discourage and divert intruders. The facilities outside the Fortress will need to have more flexible wards to allow for guests and rotating shifts.”

George nodded. “I can help with that.” Then he grinned. “But first, the Hogwarts Heist!”

The vampires laughed. “You’re right. Let’s focus on securing Hermione’s library first.”

Felix looked uneasy. “I strongly doubt it will be as easy as you make it sound.”

“True,” George admitted. “There’s a whole slew of protection and copyright charms on the books and in the library itself. But Hermione and I’ve been working on it. We have several spells that should allow us to get around the protections. And as a last resort Hermione developed a magical version of a hand-held image scanner that can be used by anyone once it’s been activated by a witch or wizard. Each device can store up to five hundred thousand pages and she’s already made twenty. But it will take longer since each page will need to be scanned by hand.”

“With vampire-speed it can be done quickly,” Alec reassured George.

“Yeah, but it would be faster if we don’t have to do it that way,” George grumbled.

“Well, we’ll find out soon enough.”

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**


	17. George Courts Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portrait Snape gives George Weasley some advice in love

“Are you serious about that vampiress you’re seeing?”

George Weasley put down the bronze blade he was using to mince Safora seed pods and looked up at the landscape painting hanging on a nearby wall. It had one occupant.

“Why are you asking? Are you feeling a little voyeuristic as a painting?” he asked teasingly though blue eyes were sharp and very observant.

Portrait Snape shrugged. “Don’t be an idiot. I’ve caught too many half-dressed students in broom closets and out to be interested in a peep-show. Are you serious about Jane Volturi?”

George was very thankful for the heavy privacy wards that would keep anyone from eavesdropping on this conversation. “Very. Why?”

“She doesn’t believe you are serious.”

George froze. “What?!?”

Portrait Snape continued speaking, pretending not to notice George’s reaction. “She thinks you are just playing until you find someone else, a witch who you’ll marry and have more Weasley brats with.”

“I’m serious about her! Jane is it!” George insisted. “I don’t care about having children. Let Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron have Weasley babies. Jane is far more important than hypothetical children.”

Portrait Snape nodded. “Good. Glad you aren’t being wishy-washy and second-guessing your choice.” He leaned forward in the painting. “If you are serious about her then tell her.”

“We’re dating!”

“She thinks you’re just being friendly.”

“I’ve told her I love her.”

“You have a tendency to say that to everyone when you’re happy.”

“What should I do then?”

“You need to make a grand gesture to prove it.”

George thought hard and nodded. “Okay.  I have a few ideas.”

 

~ooOoo~

 

Jane Volturi was determined to wring every bit of enjoyment possible. George had been the perfect companion, this Venice trip was everything she ever wanted, fun and intriguing with a companion who was not afraid of her. In the past everyone had been afraid of her, well all but her brother and the Kings. Now the guards were not afraid but they were too respectful and engrained as seeing her as a superior officer. That didn’t help a vampiress trying to find companionship and love. It all changed when Hermione Granger walked into the Fortress and asked for an audience. Hermione became Jane’s friend and sister, she made Jane an aunt and a godmother, and through her Jane had met many interesting witches and wizards. But none were as intriguing as George Weasley.

George enjoyed teasing her and did so freely without fear of reprisal – he could neutralize her power. He loved drawing reactions out of her, even if he acted a fool in the process. George had become very important to Jane and she dreaded the day when he would step away and leave her behind. And he would when he found a witch and started a family. Sure they would still be friends but most of his attention would be rightfully focused on them.

“I love you Jane.”

She inhaled an unneeded breath. “George, please... Don’t say things you don’t really mean.” Because he said that to all females – underage or elderly, magical or married, vampire or mated, Sapphic or otherwise.

“I’m serious. I love you Jane.” There was something in his voice. Jane stopped walking and looked up at her companion. He was dressed in scarlet tights and a gold tunic with a half-mask shaped like flames.

“You can’t love me,” she whispered.

“I do.”

“You’re mortal.”

“True. But magicals live very long lives.”

“But you will die eventually and leave me alone.”

“Not if you turn me.”

“Don’t tease me like that!”

He gripped her wrists. Both of them knew she could break free if she wanted but she didn’t and that gave him hope. “I’m not! I’ve thought a lot about it,” he confessed. “I got a few ideas talking to some of the witches who want to be turned. They plan on doing so in their forties and fifties if they want to at that age. And honestly I don’t think my feelings for you are going to change between now and then.”

Red eyes widened. “But what about a family? Children?” she asked.

“Children would be nice but I have no issues adopting and being Uncle George and godfather. And family doesn’t have to mean blood kin. Friends are family of choice. You are my family. And I’m not going to give you up.”

Jane threw herself forward and sobbed softly against his chest. “You don’t want to leave me?” she asked, her voice muffled against the fabric of his tunic.

“No. I never want to leave you. It will take some time – I need to find a successor and train him or her before changing – but I’m never going to give up on us. I don’t want to hide. I want everyone to know what you are to me... everything.”

It was everything she had always wanted, someone to want to be with her of his own free will. She cried harder.

“Jane? I want everyone to know. Can we?”

“Yes.”

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	18. Magic vs Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the witches matched to vampires be turned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer the question left by a reviewer about the eventual age discrepancy between the vampires and witches.

“What is it like to live without magic?”

Caius stopped and put down his light pen and tablet PC. He looked up at the only other occupant of the room. If it were anyone else there would have been blood flowing and a dead body. But this was Hermione and she would never ask such a question unless she had a very good reason for doing so.

“Hard.” He said after some thought. “There were many moments when I would try to cast a spell only to realise I was no longer a wizard. And on bad days I would seriously consider suicide.”

Hermione blinked rapidly, her lips parted in shock. But she was not a child to jump to conclusions. Caius may have thought of it but he had not carried through. A really suicidal vampire only had to pick a fight with a much stronger opponent or jump into a pyre.

He smiled faintly reading her conclusions. “But I refused to go down that path. I was born to a Roman patrician family and suicide was only acceptable to regain lost honour. I had become a vampire not through dishonourable behaviour but weakness, mortality. When I was mortal I had not been strong enough to fight off many vampire attackers. So in my immortal life I was determined to become the strongest vampire fighter possible. I eventually met Aro who was looking for a battle strategist and fighter and later Marcus joined us and became our key stabiliser.”

“Do you regret?” she asked slowly. “Becoming a vampire? Accepting Aro’s offer? Becoming one of the de facto rulers of the vampires?”

Caius did not have to think of it. “No. If I was a wizard I would have died millennia’s ago. All I have seen and done, finding my mate and claiming her… it was worth it.” He gave her a shrewd look. “Why are you asking?”

She was quiet for a while. “I’m thinking about asking Carlisle to change me.” Her eyes met his and he saw she was clearly torn. “I love Carlisle but I don’t know if he’s my vampire mate. It would kill me if I was turned and he wasn’t.”

“Mates are no guarantee,” Caius told her carefully. “Many vampires form strong companion bonds that last for centuries before parting. The Denali sisters are more than a thousand years old and only one has found her mate only a few years ago.”

“If Carlisle is not my mate it means there is someone else out there who is meant for him. I don’t want to lose him.”

“And maybe that mate was born centuries ago. Or will not be born for many centuries. Or maybe she is you.” Caius countered.

“I don’t want to risk losing him!” Hermione whispered harshly clenching her hands tightly enough to draw blood.

“Life is risk.” Caius murmured slowly. “If you are not Changed he’ll lose you anyway. Hundred, hundred-and-fifty years tops. And he will have to watch you age, become weaker and more fragile. Your children will resent you for leaving them when you could have chosen to stay. They will believe that you didn’t love them, their father. That you loved magic more.”

“No! I love Carlisle!”

“Then why are you going to leave him to mourn when you die?”

“What if he finds his mate?”

“Do you believe he will stop loving you?” Caius asked. “Do you believe his heart is so small he cannot love more than one? That the matches Luna is promoting are lesser than mating bonds?”

Brown eyes widened fractionally as soft lips mouthed the answer. No.

There was silence as Caius reactivated his tablet and continued reviewing the latest reports. Hermione simply stared into space, distracted by her thoughts.

“I’m going to ask him to turn me once Phase Two is complete.”

Caius looked up. “That long?”

“The Volterra magical enclave must be stable and completely self-sufficient, without any magical input from me.”

“The R&D team you’re assembling cannot even match a fraction of your efforts.”

“They don’t have scientific training. Or the flexibility to think outside the box,” Hermione admitted.

“We can hope a few of the teens asking for a non-magical post-secondary education turn out to be suitable researchers.”

“We can’t count on it.” Hermione said slowly, thoughtfully. “I’m thinking of asking an old friend from Britain to join us.”

“Who?”

“George Weasley. He and his twin were brilliant and very creative pranksters. They opened their own joke shop that is quite successful. Their products are creative and combine many magical disciplines even though they never received formal Apprenticeship training. Multidisciplined without the traditional hang-ups.”

“Why would he even consider joining us?”

“His twin Fred died in the war. Britain has lots of bad memories.”

“So are you going to send Hannah or Luna?”

“Neither. I want a report on George first. If he’s in a relationship or otherwise committed he will not consider our offer and we would only tip our hand.”

Caius nodded. She knew the wizard in question best. It only made sense to follow her recommendations. “So when are you going to talk to Carlisle? About being Changed.”

“Tonight.”

“Do you think you can manage? Without magic?” Caius asked carefully.

“I’m Muggleborn Caius. I lived without magic. It’s a big part of me but honestly my family is more important. With Carlisle I know I can do anything. I don’t need magic to do good, to be happy, to love.”

“Given your explanation I don’t think we’ll see many witches asking to be Changed. Very few have your strength.”

“You might be surprised. But I think being Changed would have to be a personal choice. Do you love enough to risk not being vampire mates, risk being alone, to live without magic.”

“And for you, the answer is yes.”

“Correct.”

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	19. Introducing Patience O'Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Neal's cousin Patience. How does she feel about the whole situation?

Patience O’Brian wanted to go to university. It had been a dream of hers, to be the first in her family to graduate from university, not trade school. When she received her Hogwarts letter she had shelved that dream. When life in the magical enclaves fell apart Patience had dearly regretted not refusing Professor McGonagall. Oh yes, she had wanted to make her substitute brother proud, by following in his footsteps. Well she had made him proud, but everything turned sour with the War, but now things were finally looking up.

Neal was walking out with a very nice vampire lady who had no issues about taking on the role of matriarch for the O’Brian clan, looking after the littles and keeping the boys in order. Too bad Esme and Neal didn’t realise that they liked each other. Ordinarily Patience would play matchmaker but right now she had other things on her mind. With the huge responsibility for her family off her shoulders, daydreaming and wishing became part of waking hours until Patience gathered up enough courage to go for it and make that old dream of hers come true.

Patience knew she was pushing it. The Volturi had been so generous, financing her extended family’s move to Volterra, arranging for jobs and Apprenticeships, promising similar arrangements for the cousins who were still in school, picking up their tuition fees and text book expenses, and here she was wanting more, without even beginning to hold up her end of the bargain, the very clearly stated agreement.

“I want to go to university. It doesn’t have to be an expensive program at an exclusive school, just a general BA or BSc degree from a recognized institution.”

She felt like a butterfly specimen pinned under three penetrating pairs of red eyes.

She was a little surprise when Master Caius was the first to speak.

“Can you handle it? You have been out of non-magical school for years.”

Patience stiffened her spine. “Not all my family are magical. I’ve asked them to send me copies of their coursework and I did my best to keep up at Hogwarts. I caught up in the summers with study groups offered by the town library.”

“And what if you cannot keep up with the level expected by universities?” Master Aro wanted to know.

“Two years,” Patience bargained. Two years was enough to at least soothe her desire to experience university life. And if she selected an indulgent mate she could go back after giving birth.

Master Caius eyed her sharply. “No BA. If you are going you must study something that will help the Volturi, like finance or psychology, or a hard science.”

Patience hesitated. “I would appreciate some tutoring to help me brush up on A-level material for math and physics.”

Master Aro roared and slapped his knee before looking around. “Well brothers?”

Master Caius never moved his eyes from Patience. “If she is as determined in her studies she will only do well.”

“Eleazar can help her review and prepare for any qualification exams.” Master Marcus added.

Master Caius looked at Master Marcus. “You want to include her in his class?”

Master Marcus nodded slightly as he leaned across and brushed his fingers against the back of Master Aro’s hand. His bright red eyes widened and then he smiled broadly.

“Yes, let’s,” he said quickly rising up from his chair. “I believe he is holding a class now.”

Patience was a little bemused at the speed at which the Kings made their decisions. They were certainly no Ministry of Magic with its slow snail-like pace and committee driven, bribery lubricated, decision making process.

After a few minutes of following the three backs Patience managed to work up the nerve to voice the question on her mind.

“I don’t understand,” she whispered. “I thought it would be harder to get you to agree.”

Master Caius slowed, stopped and turned around to speak to her. “What do you mean?”

Patience wrung her hands. “I know why I am here. I have no issues with the agreement. I’m just surprised you aren’t pushing me to make a choice first.”

Master Marcus made a soft soothing sound. “Vampires are not short on time child and we want you to be happy here. If you are not content, even subconsciously, your magic will not cooperate. And honestly we do not expect you to find your best match very quickly. Hermione was very firm about giving all the witches time to meet and get to know their suitors before making a choice.” He glanced at her inquiringly. “I presume you have been approached.”

Patience wrinkled her nose. “Yessss.” Her tone was enough to indicate her distaste.

“Not one clicked?” Master Aro asked archly.

“None.”

“Well do not worry about that,” Master Caius said briskly as he began moving, expecting the rest to follow and they did. “Let your suitors worry about catching and keeping your interest. You focus on your studies. A good match will recognize this is important to you and help you.”

Patience was taken aback by the pragmatic sensible advice from the most callous King.

Seeing her disbelieving expression, Master Caius continued. “It’s rarer than hens teeth to find magicals who didn’t graduate with all their logic, common sense, and curiosity beaten out of them. Hermione was the first. I sincerely hope the group Eleazar is teaching was caught young enough to be trained in scientific thinking. If you’re interested I certainly have no issues with you starting a course of non-magical studies.”

By now they reached a heavy wooden door that swung inward on well-oiled hinges. The inside was set with four large desks, each capable of seating four. Most were occupied by teenagers tapping into laptops with e-readers and notebooks piled close by. At the front of the room an attractive Spanish-looking vampire stood at the podium manipulating the video being played on a computer hooked up to a projector.

Master Caius strode in having no issues interrupting the class. The vampire teacher stopped and waited with a patient expression. They spoke rapidly, too soft and too fast to be understood. The teacher looked at Patience who resisted the urge to stare at her toes and fidget. Master Caius gestured at Patience to come forward. She obeyed. He looked at the teacher and spoke clearly enough to be heard by the non-vampires.

“Patience this is Eleazar. He is in charge of running the sessions to help prep anyone interested in advanced non-magical studies. Eleazar, this is Patience O’Brian. I know she is a little older than usual but I think she will catch up without trouble.”

Mr Eleazar stared at Patience hard and she desperately wanted to look away but something made her hold her ground and his gaze. After several seconds Mr Eleazar nodded and moved to one of the cupboards built into the wall. From it he removed a laptop case and came over to stand before her.

“How familiar are you with computers?” he asked in a very attractive accented voice.

Patience did not even have to think about it. “Very. I’ve used my cousins and the library PCs for research. I can type up reports and use spreadsheets.”

Mr Eleazar looked impressed. “Then you were well ahead of your new peers.” He passed the bag to her. “Choose an empty seat and set up. Your table mates will assist. There is also an e-reader to download texts for reading without the laptop.”

Patience took the bag and quickly began setting up. She was barely aware of the Kings leaving. She wanted to get set up so she could follow along.

~o~

“Is she his?” Caius asked idly as they idly walked away from the classrooms. There had to be a reason why Aro had not made Patience O’Brian work harder for her request.

“Oh yes. Marcus confirmed it. A very strong connection.”

 

~ooOoo~

 

“I think I met her today.”

Carmen put down her e-reader and looked up at her mate and waited. There were faint furrows on his forehead, a very familiar sign he was thinking very hard. She waited for him to organize his thoughts and continue.

“I think she is the most compatible match for us.”

“How so?” Carmen asked. She knew Eleazar would not lie to her but making him voice his thoughts and logic out would help her understand his reasoning.

“She is smart, but not the sort to put down others. She only started today but she is clearly ahead of my most advanced class. She spent most of her time assisting the rest.” He looked thoughtful. “She is used to teaching. She has a knack of explaining things clearly without talking down to her student.”

“Who is she?” Carmen asked intrigue.

“Patience O’Brian.”

Carmen hummed thoughtful. “She is young.”

“Girls married young in our time. And so do witches.”

“But you said she wants to study, to go to university.”

“To fulfill a promise she made to herself, to make her family proud.”

“It will be difficult,” Carmen warned. “If she is inclined to see you as only a teacher she may unconsciously give preference to the other vampires who will be courting her.”

“True,” Eleazar allowed. “But I will have no reason to be in her company.” His expression turned sober. “But are you sure Carmen? If you have any doubts, any hesitation, I will not pursue this any further.”

Carmen looked confused. “What do you mean? I thought we agreed—”

“No!” Eleazar fidgeted before continuing. “I don’t feel comfortable using the child and discarding her.”

Carmen relaxed. “So now you agree with me.” Eleazar nodded wordlessly. “Good. She will be welcome to be a part of us as long as she wishes.” She looked at her mate carefully. “I don’t think she will want to change, to lose her magic.”

Eleazar nodded. “I know. Caius stressed that during his talks. But witches live long lives. We can have many children and grandchildren before she passes away.”

Carmen smiled. “Yes. It will be lovely to have a house filled with children.”

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	20. A Painted Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fruits of the Hogwarts Restricted Section Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't thought about it but was inspired to add more George thanks to all the reviews on FFnet.  
> And a one last character grab from the enclaves. Thanks to angel897 on FFnet for the inspiration.
> 
> In addition this fic has been nominated for an Energize W.I.P. Award. In the category "Most promising Crossover FanFiction"! It was a hugely pleasant shock to read the PM from Noreia NC Charly. Thank you whoever nominated this fic. It was lovely to know you think this is good enough to be nominated. The Voting is from July 13 – July 20.   
> www.energizewipawards.blogspot.com/2011/09/nominees.html

George was happy. They were ahead of schedule and barring any unexpected events they would be clear and home free in forty-five minutes. The timing and weekend selected was perfect; the students tucked up in their dorms tired from the Hogsmeade weekend, the staff in their own quarters marking papers. Thank Merlin for the Maurauder’s Map!

“Mr Weasley!” a very familiar sibilant voice hissed from behind him.

George cringed. He Knew it was too good to be true. But he was a Gryffindor and more than willing to take his lumps. He stiffened his spine and turned around. Professor Snape was glaring at him from one of the few landscape paintings hanging in the Library.

“What are you doing?”

George debated the options before settling on the unexpected.

“Copying the Restricted Section.”

From the portrait’s expression George had the upper hand. The slight jaw-dropped expression smoothened into the familiar cool calculating mask.

“For who Mr Weasley? And don’t say yourself. Minerva would have no issues allowing former students access. Especially her precious Gryffindors,” Portrait Snape sneered. “You have no reason to sneak in and copy anything.”

“Actually I do.” George murmured deciding to act on his second option to buy time for his team. If they could get away before Portrait Snape sounded the alarm it did not matter, that the theft was known. The Aurors could search for months and never find George and his team once they got to Volterra.

“Who are you acting for Mr Weasley? I want a name and a reason. Unless you want me to sound the alarm.”

“It’s for Hermione.”

Portrait Snape looked startled. “It was my understanding she is missing. Presumed dead.”

George snorted. “That is the conclusions of our so intelligent and always correct Aurors and Ministry.”

“Ahhh.” Portrait Snape stroked his lower lip with one finger. “So she is not dead.”

“No.”

“And Minerva doesn’t know?”

George made a soft scornful sound. “She would be the last one to know.”

That intrigued Portrait Snape. “Oh? Do tell.”

“Professor, a lot has changed. Hermione’s renounced her British citizenship and she’s living in Italy. No one knows. Especially the Order.”

“And Italy doesn’t have any libraries?”

“None as extensive as the Restricted Section. And she’s not working for a magical organization with an in to the larger collections.”

Portrait Snape studied George sharply. “She’s living outside the enclaves.”

“Yes.”

“But she is still practicing magic.”

“Yes.”

“She is working on a major project. Something requiring extensive research.”

“Yes.”

Portrait Snape tilted his head to one side. “Something that will infuriate the Ministries. Something that will change the world.”

George nodded his head once. “Yes.”

Portrait Snape was quiet as he considered the information. Then he nodded sharply. “Take me with you.”

George goggled. “What? I can’t do that!”

“Take me with you or I’ll tell Minerva.” Portrait Snape threatened. “I don’t want to but I will.”

“But why?” George asked baffled.

“I’ve had enough listening to the syrupy tales of graduates living mediocre lives. Minerva boasting of how everyone is peaceful and happy when I know beneath the surface violence is simmering and brewing.”

“You want to leave Hogwarts because you’re bored?” George asked carefully.

“Yes.”

George shook his head. “I can’t. You’re bound to be loyal to the current Headmaster. All portraits of former Headmasters are.”

Portrait Snape smiled bitterly. “Only if they are granted a place of honour in the Headmaster’s Office. I was not. The Board of Governors felt my term was too short with too much bad history to be granted such an honour.”

“Oh.”

“The current Headmaster can ask me questions but I cannot be compelled to answer. Most portraits do out of loyalty and obligation but I feel nothing like that towards Minerva.”

“I’ll need to put you in stasis until we arrive.”

“I understand.”

“Okay then. Where is your portrait?”

“In the dungeons near my old office. You don’t have to worry, that section of the dungeon is no longer being used. The new Potions Master and Slytherin Head have their offices and workrooms in a different area.”

George felt slightly uncomfortable. “I noticed that section of the dungeons were rather dusty.”

“Yes, well, I’m not popular among Slytherins for betraying Traditionalists and Slytherins by spying for Dumbledore.”

“All right then. Let’s find your portrait.”

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

 

Hermione resisted the urge to stand up and pace. The twins were sleeping in the playpen set up in the corner and had a tendency to wake up during naps. Not for the first time she wished she had accompanied George’s team to Hogwarts. Dammit, she could have made them promise to contact her the moment they were in London, or even clear of Hogswarts. This waiting was for the birds!

After four minutes she gave up and left the playroom for the sanctuary of her reading room. Of course she was not calm enough to do any reading.

There was a sharp rap on the door and it opened without waiting for permission. She spun ready to give the intruder a tongue lashing.

“Honey, we’re home!” a familiar cheery voice sang out.

Hermione ran for the door and was out in her and Carlisle’s suite sitting room. George, Felix, Demetri, and Luna were back! From the looks of it they hadn’t even taken the time to change out of the protective, tight, dull matt-black clothing.

Felix and Demetri were pushing three trunks towards the middle of the room, the focus of the seating arrangement. The low coffee table was missing and the vampires set the trunks in the bare space. George was setting a satchel on one of the chairs and unbuckling the straps.

“Mission accomplished ‘Mione. With a bonus to boot.”

That sparked her curiosity. “Oh?”

George did not answer. Instead he pulled something from the satchel. A picture frame. One much larger than the dimensions of the bag. Her breath caught when she saw the portrait of a sallow-skinned weary seeming black haired man dressed in old fashioned black garb seated at a desk piled high with books.

“Who is it Hermione?” Jane asked. At some point in time she had slipped into the room along with many other vampires and magicals who must have heard George and his team return.

Hermione answered absently as she watched George transfigure a portrait stand out of a cushion and set the portrait on it.

“He’s my old Potions teacher,” she said. Then her eyes widened in alarm. “George! Why did you bring him!?! They’ll find out!” she squeaked.

George shook his head. “He isn’t bound to the Headmaster’s Office like the others. In fact his portrait was in an unused dungeon room.” Bright blue eyes met brown. “He asked to come.” Hermione did not know what to say. “If I didn’t know better I’d say he Legilimensed the answer out of my head. He practically constructed a framework from the bits I let slip.”

Hermione moved towards the portrait and stroked the frame. “It’s how he survived nearly two decades as a double agent. He might have been short-tempered and narrow-minded to us but he wasn’t when it really mattered.” Her fingertips glowed gold as she broke the stasis spell. She stepped back and clasped her hands at her waist and watched as the portrait stirred and came to life. “Professor Snape.” she called out clearly lifting her chin.

The portrait scanned all the occupants of the room swiftly before black eyes settled down on the witch standing directly in front.

“Miss Granger,” he intoned in a rich carrying voice.

“It’s Mrs Cullen now.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“And where is Mr Cullen?” he asked in sardonic tones.

Hermione reached out and gripped her consort’s hand drawing him in front, to stand beside her. “Potions Master Severus Snape, this is my consort and husband, Doctor Carlisle Cullen.”

Black penetrating eyes swept over Carlisle from head to toe examining every inch of him before settling on his face, or to be more accurate his eyes. The only reason why Carlisle did not fidget was his vampire nature and innate tendency towards stillness.

Finally the portrait spoke. “I never gave credence to Masarato’s writings about the Stregoni Benefici. It seemed so much effort and sacrifice for so little benefit.”

The words were enough to rouse Carlisle. “Respecting the sanctity of life, all life, is reason enough Master Snape.”

Then a high-pitched young feminine voice cut through the tense atmosphere. “Mummy, who is this?”

Black eyes settled on the much shorter figures emerging from the crowd of vampires and magicals. Curly blonde ringlets framing two tiny pale faces with topaz yellow eyes. They barely reached Hermione Cullen’s waist. One clung to her skirts but the other was bolder and stepped up front and stared up at Portrait Snape. “Who is this man mummy? He looks like he has many secrets.”

“Oh darling, he definitely has many secrets. And you will not go pestering him to share them,” she added firmly.

“Can I ask his name?” the bold one asked without looking away from the portrait.

“His name is Severus Snape. You must always call him Master Snape. Or Professor Snape,” Hermione said firmly.

“Can I talk to him?” the little girl persisted.

“Only if he agrees to talk to you Rina.” Hermione answered firmly before turning to the portrait. “Professor, these are my daughters, Severina Jane and Emmaline Luna. Carlisle is their father.” He gave her a direct penetrating look. “Yes, Rina was named after you.” She did not give way beneath the weight of his painted gaze. “You were one of the few magicals I still respected when I left Britain. If you were alive I would have asked you to be godfather. I’ve witnessed the extent you will go, to protect those in your care.”

He looked slightly embarrassed. “Yes well,” he murmured drifting off, his eyes falling on the twin girls. “Their looks are unmistakable. Very much like their father.” He gave her a sharp look. “Though my namesake definitely has your impatience, boldness, and curiosity.”

That made the other occupants of the room laugh. Because he was very right.

Portrait Snape stroked his lips as he studied the twins intently. Then he gestured at Hermione who stepped closer and waited respectfully.

“I never expected you would choose this path; to be Strega Materna.”

Brown eyes widened in shock. Red eyes narrowed and all the vampires listened more intently to the conversation. “You know?”

“I know a lot of the Dark Arts Mrs Cullen,” he scolded her absently. “And you know how the Ministries tend to classify anything they fear or cannot control as Dark.” She bowed her head in reflex and waited for Portrait Snape to continue. “I came across it researching potential methods of immortality. It is not an appealing option for witches and wizards since it requires sacrificing ones magic.”

“I have no issues with that,” Hermione stated quietly.

Portrait Snape eyed her sharply. “You are willing to give up being a witch?” he asked.

Hermione reached out and gripped Carlisle’s wrist. “If it means being with Carlisle, with my children, my family, then yes, I will give it up.”

Portrait Snape turned to George Weasley. “And what do you have to say about Mrs Cullen’s choices?”

“It’s her life, her choice,” George said steadily. “She’s not doing this on a whim.”

“And it’s not going to be done tomorrow,” Hermione added firmly. “I need to get my research department self-sustaining, projects rolling, have a few more children. Then Carlisle is going to change me.”

“And if he is not your mate?” Portrait Snape asked challengingly. To his surprise she did not flinch or look away.

“I am loved and I love. I have purpose. I am making a difference. What more do I need?”

What more indeed. So he changed the topic. “Mr Weasley tells me you have started a grandiose project that will upset proper wizarding society and the Ministries.”

Hermione fidgeted feeling very much like a student before answering. “Yes.”

“Do tell. Hopefully you have planned this better than your Horcrux hunting excursion.”

Hermione glared at him insulted and angered. “Not without binding agreements.”

Portrait Snape smiled slowly and shifted in his chair to rest his weight and one forearm on his chair’s armrest. “Good girl. Now you’re thinking like a Slytherin. What are your terms?”

“Confidentiality. You will not share anything you learn from or about the residents of Volterra with any magical by any means, unless they too are also residents of Volterra. I want your honest unbiased advice and feedback on my plans and projects. In return I am willing to create a portrait network in the Fortress and Volturi property. In ten months I am willing to link you into the portrait networks in the Italian enclaves.”

“Agreed.”

The agreement was sealed by a brief exchange of magical vows.

“Now tell me... What have you accomplished so far and what are your immediate and long term goals?”

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	21. Lessons in Childcare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demetri decides to gets some training in looking after children, in preparation for his own family. Hannah insists he starts with babies.

“Demetri! What are you doing here?”

The vampire in question forced himself not to flinch. He was in unfamiliar territory… the Volturi daycare. Carefully he tightened his grip on the toddler perched on his knee before shifting in his chair to turn towards Felix’s mate, Hannah.

“Is something wrong?” He deflected casually but the witch did not take the bait. Instead she gave him an old fashioned look.

“You’re actually using your scanty free time in Volterra to volunteer? Why?”

The vampire hesitated for a brief instance before deciding to confide in Hannah. “You know … about Luna and me?” he inquired hesitantly and was relieved to see her nod.

“Yes. It’s an open secret. It’s not like you two were actively trying to hide it like Jane and George.”

Demetri nodded. “Well Luna and I have decided to settle down, at least semi-permanently. We’ve set up a dependable team of agents and recruiters who can take over the leg work with some direction.” He caught Hannah’s eye before continuing. “We want to start our family. The situation is more or less stable and others can take over my duties, at least until Phase Three. We’re thinking of at least two children. Once Phase Three starts I may have to travel more but Luna is confident she can manage with everyone helping.”

Hannah made a face. “I don’t like Phase Three much either. I’m going to be separated from Felix for months while you guys do the necessary scouting for suitable satellite locations and the initial digging-in.” She gave him an inquiring look. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re here, in the daycare. You are rarely in Volterra,” she scolded. “You should spend it with your friends and colleagues.”

Demetri smiled faintly. “I have no trouble staying in touch when I’m in the field Hannah. Modern technology like satellite phones and laptops make it very easy. And they understand why I can’t catch-up in person.”

“Oh?”

“I need to practice.” Hannah was confused. “I’m going to become a father Hannah. The last time I was around children on a regular basis was when I was mortal.”

“Oh!” Suddenly it made perfect sense. Demetri was one of the few vampires who had not been thoroughly exposed to looking after children since he and Luna were out of Volterra on the recruiting drives most of the time. Sure the witches and families they contacted had kids, but they were always supervised by others, not Demetri.

Hannah smiled deviously and Demetri was suddenly very afraid. “Rina! Emma! Did anyone drop any babies off?”

The twins in question skipped up to stand beside Hannah. “Aunty Carmen just came in with Anita.”

Demetri’s eyes widened in panic. “Hannah, whatever you’re thinkng… Don’t!”

Hannah made a soft snorting sound. “Toddlers come after babies. You need to practice on babies.” She grinned wickedly. “Especially diapers.”

Demetri made a face. “Can’t I start on something simple?”

Hannah looked thoughtful before she grabbed his arm and began walking. Demetri allowed himself to be dragged along. Vampires had learnt the hard way not to resist witches capable of petrifying and floating them like a log of wood.

“True. How about bottle feeding and burping?” Seeing the stifled panic Hannah softened a fraction. “You have to start somewhere Demetri.” She was pleased when the panic was pushed aside and he nodded resolutely after giving himself a mental pep talk.

She pushed him into one of the many rocking chairs set around the room and bustled off. Less than a minute later she reappeared carrying a small form swathed in a pale green crocheted blanket. Carefully she showed him how to hold the baby giving proper support to the neck and head, angling the torso so it was elevated.

“Hold the bottle at an angle,” she instructed. “Always make sure the milk is covering the nipple, so she doesn’t swallow any air bubbles. Well she will. That’s why burping is important, so she doesn’t spit up and choke when she’s on her back in her crib.”

Demetri nodded and absorbed Hannah’s instructions, making mental notes to remember later on, when he needed to look after his own children.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**Tne End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Anita is Patience and Eleazar’s daughter


	22. Athenadora & Caius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athenadora and Caius have a private moment and discuss some of the changes and the effects on those they care about.

Athenadora smiled softly as she read a news magazine at human speeds. Once upon a time there would be hushed chilling silence that no one dared to break. Now there were shouts and screams and laughter and scolding. Not inside her personal study but the sounds were distinctive and unmistakable drifting in through the open window with the jasmine scented air. For decades she had lived in a Tower sealed away from the outside world for fear of assassins. Once she had Sulpicia to keep her company but then she was gone solidifying Caius’s paranoid fears, proving him right. Athenadora had resigned herself to never being allowed to leave her rooms for eternity. But all that had changed when Hermione invoked the LaFey Accords and joined the Volturi.

In the three years that followed, the Volturi had gone from avoiding mortals and magicals to forming alliances with them. There were pregnant females and infants and toddlers who called vampires friend, sister, husband, father. It had been disconcerting at first, being surrounded by rich blood and not partaking but after several months Athenadora finally understood why Carlisle and his coven continued to associate with humans. Yes, there was temptation but the potential for more was astounding. If one was willing to take the first step. And in this case the first step had been taken by Hermione.

Athenadora understood her coven brother Aro. He was a selfish and unyielding creature, and yet the witch had known the best way to handle him, a combination of whimsical challenge and carrot, tempting and taunting him with the promise of more. And how she had delivered… Hermione had done what no vampire had done. She had coaxed fifty-three mature witches to join the vampires, fifty-three potential mates for single males and couples. Each of those witches had brought younger siblings and extended family, magical and not, each with their own potential, skills and talents. Not all the witches had been matched, but of the thirty nine who had been successfully matched, twenty five had given birth or were carrying.

The Volturi had spent millions of Euros setting up charities and businesses to finance the magical education and livelihoods of those who had chosen to join them. Some had expressed an interest of pursuing dual education paths, to study magical subjects and non-magical ones, to complete an Apprenticeship as well as a university or college degree. Caius was in heaven mentoring those with such interests, getting them up to speed on math and science and technology. He had spent centuries theorizing on the possibility of blending the two but had never found others with similar views until Hermione, and now these fosterlings.

And Caius wasn’t the only one positively affected. Marcus was actually relaxed nowadays. He smiled whenever he was with Rina and Emma. Actually he smiled more when he was with Rina. Athenadora bit her lip and made a mental note to talk to Luna about Marcus’s bonds with Rina. She was young and she wasn’t a vampire but the way Marcus hovered around Rina, it reminded Athenadora of a mating bond. Caius hovered over her like that. And so had Marcus, over Didyme.

“What has you thinking so hard ‘Thena?”

The blonde vampire turned to her mate and blurted out what was on her mind. “Do you think Marcus has a bond with Rina?”

Caius stared at her. “What do you mean?”

“He hovers over her. Even in a crowd he always moves so he can see her.”

Caius thought hard and remembered a particular relaxing game night when the twins had toddled around the room hugging everyone. Rina had always gone back to hug Marcus before finally settling on his lap. Actually Emma had done the same with Alec. “I don’t know,” he finally admitted. “But wouldn’t Marcus see it for himself? If there were a bond?”

“Maybe it is there but he doesn’t recognize it for what it is,” Athenadora pushed. “Rina is too young and not ready for anything. And Marcus avoids using his gift.”

“I don’t know. I’ve never heard of a vampire having a second mate.”

Athenadora snorted softly. “Probably because most vampires never survive losing the first one! You know Marcus would have killed himself long ago if it wasn’t for Chelsea.”

“Yes,” Caius conceded. “Should we tell Hermione and Carlisle?”

“I think we need to,” Athenadora said after some thought. “The girls will be maturing into teenagers in a few years. And if I’m right they’ll start getting suitors and male visitors. It may set off all sorts of instincts.”

Caius groaned. “Teenage girls.”

“Oh yes,” Athenadora teased. “I hear they are the bane of fathers and male relatives.”

“Now that I think about it we may need to keep an eye on Alec as well.”

Athenadora sat up straight and looked at her mate. “Alec?”

“Emma has a similar marked preference for Alec. She always wants **him** to read to her. And when she’s fussy he can calm her down fastest.”

Athenadora went very still as she re-called the pertinent memories. “You’re right,” she said slowly. “He’s always with Jane and they spend a lot of time with the girls so I never made note of it. I just thought she was more familiar with him.”

“Rina and Emma are familiar with everyone in the Volturi,” Caius pointed out. “They are never alone and Hermione had always needed help. It’s reduced since the daycare has been set up but even so everyone always detours to visit the children.”

If Athenadora could have blushed she would have because she had done the same.

“Hannah has done a wonderful job setting it up teaching us how to look after magical children,” she commented lightly. “I know some of us had children from before but it has been so long since we cared for babies.”

Caius snorted. “She definitely has no hesitation about hexing any Guards using bad language around them.”

“And she’s right! Children always remember and mime what you don’t want them to. Dhamphirs are much smarter with perfect recall so they’ll never forget anything!”

Caius winced. “Trust me I know. The Witches Four will never let me forget.”

Athenadora gave him a curious look. “Witches Four?”

Caius looked sheepish. “Hermione, Luna, Hannah, and Tracey. It’s easier to refer to them as a group.”

His mate gave him an arch look. “Like how vampires refer to you, Aro, and Marcus as the Three Kings.”

He raised his eyebrow in a haughty manner. “Exactly.”

And when his mate burst into giggles he pounced on her and proceeded to kiss her into submission.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	23. Daddy's Little Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle finds out what Caius and Athenadora knew first. Luckily Hermione is there to calm him down

Carlisle was very calm, almost unnaturally so, even for a vampire. “How long have you known?”

Hermione resisted the instinctive reaction to flinch from his cold tone.

“Two weeks. But I was uncertain of what to do.”

“You didn’t think of telling me?” His voice was incredulous, rising sharply at the end.

“Because I suspected you’d react like this!” she retorted just as sharply.

It was like popping a pin in the balloon of his ire. He deflated. “They’re my little girls.”

Hermione sat down in his lap and rested her head against his shoulder. “I know Carlisle. They’re my babies too. My first thought was to lock them in a tower.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea!”

His wife did not agree. “But then I realised it was the best possible thing to ever happen to our daughters.”

Carlisle’s lips turned down at the corners. “To have mature adult mates when they have not even reached their teens?”

“No! I mean finding the one who can love them best. In the romantic sense,” she added hastily because she knew what Carlisle was going to say. That he loved his daughters best. “Carlisle, please don’t act like an old-fashioned patriarch. Be happy for them.”

“Their choices are limited now. They will not be able to go through the full range of experiences for growing up.”

“Would you prefer them dating and forming temporary relationships looking for The One?” Hermione asked archly. From his growl her husband clearly did not prefer that.

He sagged slightly and huffed. “I don’t want to lose the girls the moment they are old enough for dating and a relationship. They’re already growing so fast!”

“Carlisle, they’ll always be Daddy’s Girls.” He was not buying it so she tried a different angle. “Look at it this way, you’re getting two sons.”

“Both of whom are much older than me.”

“Who know the girls have both human and vampire instincts. Who know they will have to get along with their in-laws because they can’t run off like most vampires and form their own independent coven.”

He was still sullen.

“I want this for our girls. I want them to know they are loved unconditionally, loved first and best, with no doubts. I know it is the mating bond but it promotes a strong stable relationship and protects both halves in a couple. Having that kind of leg-up can only be a good thing.”

“Do you regret our relationship? Do you wish you could have done something different?”

“No!” She cupped his face in both her hands and leaned close to look in his eyes, to force him to see her earnestness. “Our love is different but it is not weaker or lesser. It’s been forged by time, commitment, and understanding. You know we’ve had our difficult moments. I just want our girls to have a smoother life.”

“Mrs Cullen is insightful and very accurate in her comments Doctor Cullen.”

The couple on the sofa turned towards the painting of a reading room hung on the opposite wall. Portrait Snape was seated on the painted brown leather upholstered armchairs.

“Change is difficult,” Portrait Snape continued in sober tones looking directly at Carlisle. “But you must understand your wife thrives on changing things for the better. A little hardship and restricted conditions are minor setbacks. Her daughters, your daughters will be no different.”

After several tense seconds Carlisle inclined his head in acceptance and rushed a kiss against his wife’s forehead.

“Alright, you’ve converted me. I won’t make a fuss when Marcus and Alec start spending even more time with the girls.”

Hermione leaned up and kissed her husband chastely on the lips. “Thank you.” Then she kissed him more lingeringly.

Portrait Snape slipped away having a very good idea of what would be happening next. Something involving lots of bare skin and torn clothes.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	24. Girls Only Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches and female vampires hold their usual monthly girls-only night and share what's happening in their private lives.

Hermione Cullen had never hosted sleepovers when she was a teenager. Oh she had been invited to a few and went to them, but she never held one herself. She had initially resisted Alice’s suggestion but girls-only-nights ended up being the best way to keep up-to-date on everything happening in each other’s lives. One tended to meet the same group of people everyday and others only at committee meetings. There was some talk to organize quarterly parties, so everyone had a chance to meet each other, but for now the witches and female vampires held monthly girls-only sleepovers. Everyone who was in Italy made it a point to drop in and catch up on each other. Essentially it was a gossip-sharing session. Vampires were good at keeping secrets and witches had a whole slew of spells to help with that. Even so no one could hide from **everyone**.

“So, let’s start with Jane.” Alice grinned gleefully clapping her hands as she plopped down on one of the many floor pillows set around Hermione and Carlisle’s living room. Carlisle was looking after Rina and Emma with the guys. “What’s going on with you and George?”

All heads turned to Jane who ducked her head and would have blushed if she could have.

“Me?” she squeaked looking around frantically. “Why can’t we talk about Esme and that Neal guy?”

Heads turned to Esme who was made of sterner stuff and more experienced at diversion. “Shouldn’t we be focusing on the witches and the vampires courting them?”

Alice snorted and waved her hands. “Eventually.” She smirked. “Right now the two of you are in the hot spot. So ‘fess up.”

Jane squirmed under the weight of many eyes and inquiring looks. She wasn’t used to this form of peer pressure and broke quickly. “George asked me out.”

Hannah giggled. “And?” she prodded.

“I told him no.”

This time Tracey snorted. “And what happened?”

Jane sighed. “He kept nagging me until I said ‘yes’ to shut him up.”

Hermione finished swallowing her chip and asked, “Was this two months ago?”

Jane stared. “Yes. How did you know?”

“George asked for my help to book the hotel and tour package. He owes me a favour for not asking questions.”

Jane blushed. “Yes, well, we went to Venice, the Carnival and Masquerade Ball.”

Hermione gave the vampire a curious look. “And? How was it?”

“It was fun.”

“And?” Hannah asked bouncing. “Did you go out again?”

Jane squirmed and whispered “Yes”.

Hannah squealed and bounced up holding a hand out to Tracey. “Ha! I knew it! You owe me five galleons Tracey!”

Jane blinked and watched as galleons and Euros changed hands. “Wait a sec, you mean you all knew about George and me?” she glared at Alice. “Did you see and tell?”

Alice gave her a pitying look. “Jane, it’s almost impossible to keep a secret in this place. It’s too easy to track where everyone is. And a lot of us noticed you and George have been spending time together.” She smirked naughtily. “Or vanishing at the same time.”

Jane moaned and covered her face with both hands as everyone laughed. Eventually she lowered her hands looking embarrassed and sheepish but proud. “Okay. You got us.”

Alice bounced on her pillow. “So. Is it official? Are you dating him?”

Jane hesitated for only a second before answering, “Yes.” Then more shyly. “He’s been pushing for a public date, but I wanted to wait, to be sure.”

“And you’re sure now?” Hermione asked softly.

“Yes.”

Hermione nodded. “Then I’m happy for you, the both of you.” She watched as the other witches and vampires swarmed over Jane to congratulate her, hug her, kiss her cheeks. Hermione waited until they were all settled down and Jane smiling brightly. “So now that we know about Jane, let’s talk about Esme.”

“Neal and I are just friends.”

Tracey snorted. “Is that what you call it? Friends who spend almost all their free time together?”

“And you cook for him Esme!” Athenadora pointed out with a barely there smile.

“I cook for a lot of people!” Esme protested. And it was true. Even with the House Elf kitchen staff Esme always found an excuse to stop by the kitchens and cook and share the fruits of her labour.

“You go to his flat and cook for him,” Hannah added airily. “You just bring prepared dishes for the rest of us.”

“Oh yes! A very good excuse for spending more time around Neal,” Carmen teased.

“I cook for his family. It’s easier cooking for a lot of people on site,” Esme protested though her heart wasn’t in it. The looks she was garnering clearly indicated the females around her weren’t buying into her excuses.

“Have you kissed?” Hannah asked leaning forward.

Esme shook her head. “No.”

“Held hands?” Carmen asked.

“Yes.”

The ladies looked at each other and nodded knowingly.

“Next time kiss him,” Tracey ordered firmly.

Esme was startled. “Shouldn’t the gentleman make the first move?”

“You’re a vampire and he doesn’t want to annoy or startle you. Not good for his health,” Tracey pointed out bluntly.

But Esme was not certain. “But what if he doesn’t want me. Like that,” she asked wringing her hands. “I’m just me. I’m not a witch. I can’t have babies,” she added softly, her breath hitching lightly. A slim hand covered her pyjama-clad knee and squeezed. Esme looked up into sympathetic dark blue eyes set in a pale full-lipped face framed with silky black hair braided in two pigtails.

“If he wanted a witch he would have found one. If he wanted kids he would not be spending so much time with you. He wants you.”

Esme smiled faintly, covered Tess Williams hand and squeezed. “Thank you.”

There was a small pause while everyone adjusted to the heavier emotional tones.

Hannah adjusted fastest and the first to speak. “Tracey? What about you?”

The Slytherin witch crossed her arms under her black-silk negligee clad breasts and shook her head firmly.

“I’ve picked my vampire and no, I’m not telling.”

That surprised everyone. Esme and Jane had been rather evident but Tracey?

“Really?” Jane asked sceptically. “I haven’t heard anything.”

“Because **we** are better at keeping secrets,” Tracey said smugly.

Jane leaned forward and sniffed lightly. “He hasn’t marked you.”

“Not internally,” Tracey affirmed. “He agreed to wait for a few years, until I complete my Mastery.” She blushed lightly. “There are a few rituals and potions I want to cast and make but I have to be a virgin.”

Hermione smiled reassuringly. “Your bonding is a private matter between the two of you. If both of you are agreed then we are fine.” Her expression turned serious. “But are you sure he is okay with it? Sometimes vampire instincts can overrule logic.”

Tracey twiddled her fingers. “We do… stuff. But I’m technically a virgin.”

“Oooohh.”

The Slytherin looked up and around the room. “Once our bond is sealed I’m probably going to get pregnant right away.”

“Do you want to?” Hermione asked seriously. “Or was it part of your agreement?”

Tracey poked her tongue tip out between her teeth. “Both,” she confessed. “It would make more sense if we wait because I’m the only fully certified Healer.”

“You can take a contraceptive potion if you feel that way,” Tess pointed out.

“I don’t think it will work. I think I’m going to get pregnant almost immediately.”

“Why?” Carmen asked.

“Because I love him and want his babies.”

The answer confused everyone.

“What do you mean?” Hannah asked.

Tracey settled back on her pillow and crossed her legs. “I have a theory.”

“Do share it with us,” Hermione urged.

“I don’t have any proof,” she warned. “Just my observations. I’ve been watching the kids. It’s pretty rare to see so many magical children of similar and varying ages close together. Every day there are at least three incidents of Accidental Magic.”

“What does that have to do with a contraceptive potion failing?”

“Magic works on subconscious desire and belief, like a witch having a vampire’s baby. If you will it, it happens. Accidental Magic is a good example of a magical child’s dearest wish coming to life.”

“That’s true,” Hermione admitted. “Wandless magic works on the same premise.”

“I’ve noticed I have been able to override many minor charms the same way,” Tracey confessed. “It’s like my magic has been amplified ever since I moved to Volterra.”

There was a general murmur of agreement from the other witches.

“I don’t know if it’s my confidence or the area,” Tess added. “I burnt out my old wand and had to replace it with a customized one.”

“The kids are getting pretty good at controlling their magic without a wand,” Hannah admitted. “It won’t be long before they are good enough to undo some of their mischief before I come around.”

“I didn’t know they shouldn’t be able to undo it,” Alice whispered, her eyes wide.

“What do you mean?” Hannah asked.

“A lot of time they fix what they do,” Alice admitted. “I don’t call you unless it is something they can’t fix or they took too long.”

Hannah leaned forward her expression very intense. “Are you serious? They’re fixing their own mishaps?”

“Yes.” Alice looked around confused. “Is it a bad thing?”

Hermione frowned. “I think we need to have a witch in each shift to record such incidents, and observe the children fixing their mishaps.”

“Is it rare?” Esme asked.

“Very. Usually Accidental Magic is an uncontrolled outburst,” Hannah explained. “Children usually don’t know how or have enough control to undo it.”

“Well our kids do,” Alice said resolutely. “At least some of them.”

“We need a full time on-site Charms and Transfiguration teacher,” Tess said biting her lip.

Hermione moaned. “Can someone…?” she trailed off pleading.

“I’ll talk to Uncle Caius,” Luna said firmly. “We’ll find a magical teacher.”

“We also need a Mind Healer,” Hannah said firmly. “A lot of the witches have emotional baggage. Some are in worse shape. Like Lisbet Howard.”

Rosalie who had been quiet until now jumped in. “I definitely agree. We need a counsellor or a psychiatrist who specializes in trauma or violence against women. Emmett and I have been self-studying but someone with formal training and experience will be better able to help them.”

Hermione made a face. “I don’t trust magical Mind Healers. They use potions, charms, and Legilimancy to blur and block the trauma. It doesn’t promote real healing.”

Rosalie scowled. “We can’t hire a regular psychiatrist and tell him we have several witches who need her help to recover from what they’ve seen and experienced in a magical civil war.”

Hermione smiled gently. “I know. That’s why we will be depending on you and Emmett to learn what you need to know. There are several universities with good Clinical Psychology programs in Europe. I’m sure we can arrange something.”

Rosalie stared at Hermione very surprised and touched. She nodded firmly. “I’ll talk to Emmett and Siobhan. She doesn’t have formal training but many vampires go to her and Liam, or Carlisle for advice.”

Hermione nodded before turning to one of the newer additions to sleepover nights. “Tess? What about you? Any potential mates?”

Tess shrugged. “No one that really stands out.”

Luna stirred. “Have you thought about relaxing your requirements?” she asked. “It’s excluding many vampires who would be good matches.”

Tess’s expression hardened. “No. There are some things I will not bend on.”

Hermione snorted. “You’d be surprised at what you’d bend for if you have incentive.” Seeing the confused expression on the younger witch, Hermione expanded on her previous statement. “If I have to suck Malfoy’s cock, to protect my babies, I will.” Her expression turned predatory. “Of course I’ll kill him the first chance I get after,” she added.

That set off a round of laughs. Hermione glanced around the room. “Is there anything else that anyone wants to share?”

And then the conversation turned to lighter more casual topics, current projects, new hobbies, plans for outings or trips to another city.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	25. Luna's Not-So-Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has a not-so-secret she wants to share with Demetri before all.

The phone rang, a familiar programmed ringtone.

Demetri Volturi pulled it out and accepted the call before pressing the device against his ear.

“Felix, can this wait?”

“No. You should return to Volterra.”

Demetri frowned. He would have to spend several days canvassing to pick up the trail again. He couldn’t use his gift to track targets he had never seen before, and so was limited to hunting them the old fashioned way. He really didn’t want to waste the time he’d spent on this hunt. “Why?”

“Just get your ass back here.”

Demetri felt cold. “Is Luna okay? Did something happen to her?”

“No! She’s healthy, safe, and happy. But you really, really, want to be here.”

Demetri slowed down his pace and detoured towards a major street to hail a cab.

“Okay. I’ll let Santiago know he’s in charge while I’m not here.” If needed he could pick up the trail later.

Besides Felix wouldn’t play a trick while Demetri was working.

 

~ooOoo~

 

Luna was sunning herself on the grass. It felt so good to just lie on her tummy on the soft flannel blanket, to hear to soft buzz of honey bees in the butterfly garden, to hear Patience squeal and roll onto her hands and knees, crawling energetically after the vibrant blue butterflies. Luna sighed and rested her face on her crossed forearms. This moment was perfect, quiet and slow. She only wished—

Instinct made her lift her head up and look at a familiar pair of polished leather shoes. She smiled as the owner knelt on the grass in front of her eyes and caressed her hair.

“Mmm.” Luna lifted her head and turned her face into his touch, so he stroked her cheeks. Misty gray-blue eyes opened wide as she moved on her knees before him. “Demetri.” She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders and hugged him tight. The moment she looked in his eyes she knew that he knew. He knew. She smiled brilliantly, joyfully, and reached up to kiss him slowly, lovingly.

“You have something to tell me babushka,” he murmured against her lips as his hands moved from the sides of her waist to the front, almost stroking her belly.

Luna smiled serenely. “My secret is mine to keep.”

He stared at her, gauging her mood. “I believe it is **our** secret, nor just yours,” he corrected.

She nodded and cupped his face in both her hands and nodded, blinking back tears. “Yes.”

He smiled fiercely, joyfully and kissed her hard before repeating her answer. “Yes.”

~o~

When Demetri walked into the Fortress everyone greeted him politely and gave him knowing looks.

“What’s going on?” he hissed at Alec who had met him near the reception.

But Alec just smirked and told him, “Go to Luna.” And then he sped off.

For a moment Demetri was tempted to track the younger vampire down and beat some answers out of him. Then his common sense urged him to follow Alec’s advice: Go to Luna.

It wasn’t hard to find her. By now Demetri was certain he could find her anywhere on the entire planet, even behind privacy wards. Her scent was stronger and saturated, making it very easy to locate her near the butterfly gardens. They were her favourite. She spent most of her spare time in it, reading, sketching, or just day-dreaming.

Anita was crawling after three blue butterflies. Carmen and Rosalie were watching from their seat on a carved bench. Luna was lying on a flannel blanket half-dazed. There was something different about her, he could smell it, hear it — There! He could hear it, an almost indistinct butterfly wing fast pulse coming from Luna, from within her.

In a flash he was standing before her. It was unmistakable. He fell on his knees and reached out with a trembling hand. Luna was pregnant. He was going to become a father.

Absently he stroked her fine silvery blonde hair, a shade so very close to Caius’s own locks. Many often mistook them for brother and sister. She shifted, lifting her head, pressing demandingly into his touch like a cat. Her skin was so soft. His mind wandered to other places that were softer, slicker, warmer…

“Demetri.” She was kneeling and hugging him. He couldn’t do anything but hug her back. He wanted to ask but he was afraid. It was the wife’s responsibility to tell the husband. She looked in his eyes and smiled and kissed him. His hands absently went to her waist to steady and draw her against him.

Demetri could not wait any longer. “You have something to tell me babushka.” He could not resist stroking her belly where their child was growing.

She smiled serenely. “My secret is mine to keep.”

He knew she was teasing. Luna liked to play games in their private life. It kept things interesting. “I believe it is **our** secret, nor just yours.”

She stared at him hard, cupping his face to look him directly in the eye, almost like she was examining his soul. Then she looked like she was about to cry. “Yes.”

He did not need to hear the question. It had been hanging between them for weeks now. They had wanted to start a family, they had not waited to wait. He kissed her hard, relieved, pleased, eager, and a little fearful. He was going to become a father. “Yes.”

She broke the kiss and angled to press her cheek against his, to whisper in his ear though both of them knew all the vampires would hear. “We’re going to have a baby. You’re going to become a daddy.”

~o~

Hermione was crying silently. Several of the female vampires looked like they would if they could. Hannah blew her nose loudly and passed a conjured box of tissues around to the witches who were dabbing at their eyes and noses.

Bella Cullen was the only female who looked lost. “What happened?”

Hermione looked at her step-daughter-in-law and for a moment Bella felt like an child. When Hermione began explaining Bella felt even more foolish.

“Luna is pregnant. Tracey confirmed it a week ago but Demetri was already in the field. She wanted to tell Demetri first, face to face, so she swore Tracey to keep it private. But it’s impossible to hide something like that in a vampire town.”

Bella nodded slowly. “I could hear the baby’s heartbeat,” she admitted.

“Well, everyone knew but Luna refused to say anything out loud. She wanted to tell her husband first. And she was getting a bit stressed so Demetri was called back.” Hermione waved at the French doors behind her leading out to a shaded patio and the gardens.

Bella looked and she could see Demetri almost lying with his head in Luna’s lap, pressing one ear, the side of his face against the witch’s still flat stomach. From the look on his face he was ecstatic, overjoyed by the news. All the vampire fathers reacted similarly when they were told of their impending fatherhood. Only Edward— No! Thinking like that was useless. What was done was done.

Her pregnancy was completely unexpected and very different from the witches. She had nearly died, she had to be changed. The witches had very little difficulty carrying their hybrid children or giving birth. Renesmee was a real miracle. Hers and Edwards.

Bella caught her mate’s eyes and smiled reassuringly at him. They might have had their ups and downs but they were together, and that was all that mattered.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	26. An Unexpected Suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess Williams finds herself being attracted to and courting a most unlikely vampire ... Jasper Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next is going to focus on a triad, Alice/Jasper/OFC. If it's not your cup of tea - you're complete against Jasper/OFC - feel free to skip this and the next one.

Tess Williams struggled to control her blush and hated herself when she failed. Hastily she tugged her shoulder length black hair forward, trying to veil her face. She knew it was stupid to hate herself for an involuntary reaction but she did. She had been introduced to so many gorgeous male vampires and none of them had caused such a strong physical reaction as **him**. And they were nice guys making a genuine effort to get to know her!

_Figures, the only one I’m attracted to is in a committed relationship and not interested. Why does this have to happen to me?!?_

All of her Hogwarts crushes had been madly in love with other girls. She had been the go-to girl when they wanted to set up a romantic date. Or get out of the doghouse. One reason why she had been the only virgin in her dorm her last year at Hogwarts. And why she was still a virgin at the ripe age of nineteen.

_Don’t act like a wanton hussy chasing another woman’s man!_

“Talkin’ to yourself darlin’?”

Tess’s spine went poker straight at the sound of the familiar drawl.

“Sorry,” she squeaked. “I do that sometimes.” She hated how Jasper Hale made her feel. “I need to go.” Then she exited the archive room at a near-run. She needed to be anywhere Jasper-free before she made a fool out of herself.

~o~

Jasper frowned as he watched Tess Williams vanish through the door. For a brief moment he had been tempted to chase her down and demand to know exactly what she had been thinking of, to blush so prettily. Eddie’s mind reading gift would have been really handy. Then he smirked remembering it was pretty useless against most of the witches.

Hermione had been very firm about mental privacy and all of the witches received a pendant charmed to block most mental intrusions until they learnt enough Occlumency to do it themselves. Tess was one of those who had taught herself Occlumency and led the sessions to teach it since Hermione was too busy to do it herself.

He really wished he knew what she was thinking about. Usually he was pretty good at detecting emotional states with his empathy gift but it was different with magicals whose brains worked overtime all the time, magicals like Hermione, Tess, and Tracey. Hermione had explained they needed to always be in control otherwise flaring magic would cause accidents and undesired effects. The scent masking charms didn’t help him catch what they were feeling either. He was purely dependent on body language and verbal slips.

“Jazz! I saw you would be needing help today.”

Jasper looked up and couldn’t help smiling at Alice dancing through the doors, arms swinging before she settled into the chair next to him.

“I do,” he admitted.

Without being asked Alice started scanning the pile of books Tess had been working on. It was tedious work, sheet-by-sheet, page-by-page, until the scanning wand memory crystal was full. Then swap the crystal out for a blank one and continue. Alice was able to work faster, at vampire speed.

When she was half-way through the book she spoke.

“Don’t take it personally Jazz. She’s fighting it.”

Jasper blinked and glanced at Alice though he never stopped scanning. “What do you mean Ali?”

“Tess. She’s for us.”

Now he stopped and put the book and device down. “Explain,” he ordered sharply.

Alice paused in her scanning and turned to meet his eyes smiling serenely. “She will be part of us. Ours.”

Jasper frowned. “Don’t be silly Ali. You’re my mate.”

Alice stood up and moved to sit in Jasper’s lap, looping her arms around his neck. “And can you honestly tell me you don’t want to be a father?” she challenged.

He stiffened. “I will not betray our vows.”

She cupped his cheek and met his eyes squarely. “Don’t be silly,” she chided lovingly. “You won’t be betraying me. Tess is meant to be part of us. Our family.”

Jasper shook his head. “No! She’s too weak—”

Alice snorted, cutting him off. “Now you’re acting like Edward!” she scolded. “Tess is not weak. Just like Hermione and Hannah and Tracey and Luna and every other witch who Chose to leave everything they knew behind, to step off the ledge and trust they will be caught by their traditional enemies, are not weak!”

Jasper made an incoherent sound. “I’m too damaged. You know how frightenin’ I can be, what I’ve done in the Wars.”

“And you’re not the only one damaged,” Alice insisted. “We’re all imperfect. But we’re trying to move on and succeeding!”

“She deserves someone whole, without a terrible past.”

“Stop thinking you don’t deserve her!” Alice scolded her husband. “Tell me Jasper, can you honestly say you can’t love her?”

“I love you.”

“And is your heart so small you can’t love her as well?”

After a long pause he reluctantly answered, “No.”

“Then think about it. Tess is meant for us.”

 

~ooOoo~

 

Ever since his conversation with Alice, Jasper found he could **not** stop thinking about Tess Williams. He silently thanked Hermione for the pendant that kept Nosy-Eddie out of his thoughts as he remembered. He had spent hours observing Tess, recalling his observations and interactions with her, and well… getting to really know her. She was surprisingly innocent for her age but unexpectedly sensual. Jasper knew he had it bad when he got a hard-on watching her eat a peach and licking her fingers clean.

It had been the turning point in their quasi-relationship; at least on his side. After that Jasper couldn’t help but test her resiliency in small ways. Would she bend or would she break? Tease her senses by not-so-innocent touches. He had been very pleased to see her desire bloom and hated it when she immediately suppressed and denied her attraction. He wanted her to want him and show it, not deny it. And it wasn’t his scars. She had seen him bare from the waist-up after a training session and he had only sensed desire from her.

“Hi Jasper.”

He turned towards the door. “Hello Tess.”

He stood up and moved to her. He was pleased to hear her breath catch as his hand moved to her face, brushing a strand of hair back and tucking it behind one ear.

He could see her physical reactions but he couldn’t smell a damn thing. He really hated those scent masking and sound blocking charms.

She ducked her head and thrust out the canvas shopping bag she was carrying towards him. “Here. Tracey picked these up in Florence.”

Jasper took the bag, but not before brushing his fingers over the back of her hand. She blushed and inhaled sharply. There wasn’t a damn thing to scent but he could feel her emotions very clearly. Lust. Longing. Love. Loneliness.

And then she was out the door before he could say anything.

“Damnit!” he cursed torn between the desire to chase her down and the one to give her space. It wasn’t like he could go up to her and say he felt the same and wanted a relationship with her. He wasn’t in Tess’s damn list of suitors. He scowled ferociously and made a note to talk to Luna about that. Was there a flaw or limitation in the matchmaking process? If so they needed to know.

~o~

Tess shook her head and clenched her fists tightly and then unclenched them, repeating the action, trying to still the tremors. She looked up into the mirror above the bank of sinks in the ladies. Her face was flushed, eyes were dilated, lips slightly swollen from her lower teeth.

“Just stop it Tess,” she hissed. “You’re blowing it all out of proportion. He doesn’t feel like that. He loves Alice.”

“But he can also love you.”

Tess whirled to the stalls. Why was Alice in the ladies? Vampires didn’t use the facilities.

As though in response to her thoughts Alice said, “I saw I had to be here.”

Alice was a seer and it was an inside joke among the Cullens to never bet against Alice.

“Why do you have to be here?” Tess asked warily.

“To talk to you. About Jasper.”

Tess stiffened. “It’s just a silly crush that will fade. I swear I’m not going to chase him!”

“Tess, I want you to chase him.”

Tess was gobsmacked. “Wha?”

Alice flitted over and stood in front of Tess. She was tiny, slender, and fragile looking, nothing like Tess who had the full curves and blue-black hair of her Spanish grandmother.

“Do you honestly believe the heart is selfish and limited? That you can love only one at a time?” Alice asked earnestly.

Tess was confused. “I don’t understand. You never said you wanted to be a mother.” And Alice hadn’t. She was a butterfly, the best friend, the cool aunt, the older sister.

Alice smiled warmly. “I never really thought about children but Jasper has. It’s one of the biggest regrets he has about being Changed. He doesn’t say it of course, but he feels it.”

Tess shook her head. “I can’t,” she whispered. “A triad is not for me. It feels too much like interfering in a marriage. And I won’t give up my child.”

“It’s not interference if it’s what we all want Tess,” Alice pointed out earnestly. “Bonds can include many others as long as you are not hurting each other.”

Tess blinked back tears. “How can you even think about sharing him? I would be so jealous and hurt.”

“I’m not because I’ve seen what we can be and I want it.”

“What?”

“A family. Father. Mothers. Sons. Daughters. Ours.”

For a moment Alice thought she had convinced Tess but then the witch shook her head and pulled away. “I can’t.”

Alice sighed. She had pushed as much as she dared to. For now. “Just think about it. When you’re ready, we’ll be waiting.”

~ooOoo~

Later that night Alice curled up beside her mate resting her head on his chest.

“She’s not quite ready yet, but she will be.”

“I’m not on her list of suitors.” Jasper pointed out pensively. All the vampires had received lists of potential matches, witches that they should be courting if they wanted to have a child. He frowned. “Actually I didn’t get a list at all.”

“Luna matched you with her,” Alice reassured her husband. “But one of Tess’s conditions was single unmated males. That left you out.”

There was a small comfortable silence.

“I’m not surprised I was not matched with anyone else,” he said finally.

“Actually there could be dozens of potential matches, but until they make the decision to accept a vampire mate I won’t see it,” Alice admitted. “For now Tess is the only one.”

Jasper sighed and drew his mate close. “I doubt there will be another like her. She is special, isn’t she.” It was more of a statement than question.

Alice smiled secretively and pressed a kiss against his jaw before answering. “Yes.”

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	27. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess is torn between her desires and her morals. Then Jasper makes up her mind for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: very graphic sexual intimacy ahead ... dominant Jasper. Skip if underaged.

“I don’t know what to do Kat!”

Tess Williams threw herself onto her queen-sized bed, flat on her back, her cell phone pressed against her ear.

_“You really like him huh.”_

“Yes.”

_“But sweetie, he’s married.”_

Tess winced. The disapproval in her sister’s voice was very distinctive. Tess was not really religious but they had been raised to be ‘good girls’; monogamous relationships, one husband, no divorce if at all possible, minimum two kids. In fact Tess had limited intimate experience; just oral sex and hand jobs.

“That… is not a big factor.”

_“Tess!”_

Tess reflexively cringed but refused to back down. “I already told you Kat! Triads are one of the relationships they’re encouraging. It makes sense since many mated couples do want to have children. And it would be very hard for a witch to just give up her baby and walk away.”

 _“You will be second best,”_ Kat warned. _“They are mates. You will be the outsider. Tolerated but not cherished and loved as you deserve to be.”_

Tess was silent. Kat was right. She would never matter as much as a mate. Perhaps she should avoid Jasper and pay closer attention to the single males chasing her. The very thought of that course of action made her hurt.

“I can’t Kat,” she whispered. “I think I love him.”

 _“He’s loved her far longer than you’ve been alive. He’ll love her when you’re dead.”_ A brief pause. _“Unless you want to be turned. Please tell me you aren’t thinking of that,”_ Kat rushed out quickly.

Tess shook her head before remembering Kat couldn’t see her. “No. I don’t want to be turned. I love magic too much.” Witches and wizards lost their magic when turned.

 _“Good.”_ Kat said firmly. _“I strongly recommend you start dating the other vampires. Ones without a mate. Ones who can commit to just you.”_

“Now you’re being unfair. There have been plenty of wizards who have taken second wives and consorts.”

 _“And it usually ended in tears and tragedy,”_ Kat pointed out dryly.

“Only when one doesn’t accept, cannot share.”

 _“Can you?”_ Kat wanted to know. _“You haven’t even had a serious relationship, one that could have ended in marriage. How do you know you can bear to share the man in your bed with another woman? Or even share a bed with another woman?”_

“I don’t know,” Tess confessed. “But I think I want to find out.”

Kat sighed, an unhappy sound. _“I know I can’t change your mind so I won’t say anything else. Just give yourself time to think about the pros and cons before making a choice.”_

“I will. Love you Kat.”

_“Love you too Tess.”_

Tess ended the call and placed the cell phone on her nightstand. She turned off the lamp and slid under the covers trying to settle down to sleep.

She couldn’t.

Tess tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, and failing. Finally she confronted the real reason why she couldn’t sleep. She was too tense. And a bath would not help with this kind of tension.

She groaned and slid her fingers inside the waistband of her flannel pants and lifted her hips up enough to push the pants and her panties past her hips. They slipped easily down her legs towards her ankles and were kicked off. The camisole was pushed high enough to bare her torso and breasts, bunched up across her upper chest.

The high-thread count sheets felt cool and silken against her skin. Would his hands, his flesh, feel the same? He would be hard. Would he be colder? More abrasively textured? Absently she moved her hands to skim over her curves, gasping when she touched sensitive points. Her hands were too warm, too soft, but his would be cool and strong.

She tried to imagine how it would be, to be touched by cool, hard hands. Her hands slipped down between her legs. She was wet and aching, needy. Her fingers soothed the immediate need but they weren’t enough, they weren’t thick and long enough. She **needed** to be stretched and filled. She needed **more**. She needed **him**. Wavy blonde hair, cool calculating gold eyes, high cheekbones, full pink lips, broad scarred hands. She could almost see him above her, pushing her thighs apart, settling between her legs, pressing up against her aching flesh— Oh!

Tess came screaming, clenching around her own fingers. Her hair was damp, sticking to her skin, and her body was coated by a thin sheen of sweat with more fluids between her thighs. The initial need had been sated but she still needed more. She needed something thick and hard filling her up, stretching her to her limits. She lay panting and sticky and aching. Her breathing settled but she couldn’t fall asleep so she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom she shared with Tracey Davis. Maybe a hot soak would help her relax.

Knocking at the front door interrupted her musings. Tess hesitated. It was late, too late to be anything but bad news. Then she remembered she was living with vampires who didn’t sleep or need to rest. She could ignore the person at her door. A second set of knocks put an end to that idea. Hastily she tugged down her camisole and pulled on a robe, tying the belt around her waist. She debated putting the pants back on and decided otherwise. She cast scent masking charms and then went to open the door.

It was Jasper dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and sneakers. His eyes darkened as he took in her dishevelled appearance.

“Hello darlin’.”

“What is it Jasper?” Tess refused to let her attraction affect her control.

He ignored her brusque tone. “You look mighty flustered.”

“Because it’s late and you interrupted my rest?” she responded archly.

His nostrils flared and lips parted. The tip of his pink tongue darted out, almost tasting the air. “Why do I think you were doin’ more than restin’?” he murmured.

Tess snorted softly. “Jasper, if you want to banter with someone go find a vampire. I’m a witch who needs sleep to function.”

“And you don’t look like you’re in a restful state of mind,” he teased.

“I was going to have a bath.” Lying to vampires was an exercise in futility.

He blinked slowly, unnecessarily. “Why don’t you invite me in darlin’ and I’ll help.”

Tess shook her head but did not fight when he pushed open the door, enough to slip in and then shut it behind him. She froze when he moved to her side, bending low enough to run the tip of his nose along her jaw. Tess shuddered slightly, more aroused than fearful.

“Stop it!” she hissed.

“Why should I stop?” Jasper asked casually not ceasing his actions, in fact tasting her skin in addition to scenting her.

“You don’t want me,” she whimpered. “So stop teasing me!”

He pulled back only to move so she could see his topaz eyes were bleeding into black. He bent and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. “Oh, but I do want ya,” he purred against her lips.

The response threw her off. Only for a second, long enough to remember he was married, mated. She marshalled her fracturing control and hissed, “Do you honestly expect me to play second fiddle to Alice? Remember Alice? Your wife? Your mate?”

He looked down at her, the overwhelming aura retreating slightly. “Alice knows and understands. She has no issues.”

“But I do!” Tess screamed. “You love her!”

His calm control rippled. “Do you think I would be here if I didn’t have feelin’s for you? Damnit woman, I love ya too!”

Tess’s rage faltered. Then she remembered Kat’s warnings. “What do you want from me Jasper?” she asked weary and disbelieving.

“I want you in my bed. Under me, submittin’ without restraint.” He moved, circling her, scenting her, touching bare skin. “I want you stretched around my cock, beggin’ me.” He smiled, gloating inwardly as he smelled her reaction, her arousal to his blunt words. “I want to watch you grow big with child, my child.” He dragged the tip of one finger over the very hard points of her nipples. “I want every male around to know you belong to me and me alone! Body, soul, mind, and heart.”

Tess shuddered. “And what does Alice think of this?”

“She loves you like a sister. She’s seen it and wants it too.”

Jasper reached out to untie the robe belt and Tess was not surprised to realize she didn’t want to fight him. The material parted and her blush deepened. She had never bared herself to a man in bright light. His nostrils flared at the sight of her fluids smeared on her inner thighs, the damp wet curls hiding her slit. She knew he could not smell her and she wanted him to. He hissed when the masking charm broke and he was assailed by her scent. His eyes were completely black now but Tess was not afraid.

She held herself very still when he reached out and touched the damp skin, running his fingertips up her thigh towards her groin. She shuddered when those clever cool finger thrust into her slit, gliding unerringly towards her opening, in, and then curling slightly to stroke her on the inside. Her knees buckled when the textured fingertips stroked over a particular spot making her muscles twist and clench hard.

“Jasper!”

Her hands reached out blindly to grab his shoulders, to hang on when she all she wanted was to fall on her back and open her legs for him.

“Tell me darlin’, who did you think of when you made yourself cum?”

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. He kissed her hard, coating the inside of her mouth with sweet-sharp cinnamon flavoured venom.

“Tell me darlin’,” he murmured against her lips as his clever fingers did something that made her cry out and fall against him. The only things keep her standing up were his fingers inside her and her torso plastered against him.

He bit the inside of her lower lip hard enough to draw blood and swiped his tongue over the small wound. Tess whimpered and softened; submitting wholly to him. When he broke the kiss she nearly screamed.

“Tell me.” His voice was harsh and demanding. She obeyed without thought.

“You.”

He relaxed and she felt his pleasure. He was projecting his emotions.

“What was I doin’ to you?”

She did not want him to stop again. “You were above me,” she confessed quickly. “Pressing down against me.”

In a flash they were in the bedroom, Tess lying on the bed with Jasper on top of her. Somewhere along the line he had kicked off his sneakers and discarded his tee-shirt. She could feel the faint ridges marring his flesh against her skin. She wished he had removed his jeans as well.

“Like this?” he asked.

She arched against him, moving slightly, seeking friction against her sensitive spots. The texture of his scarred flesh and the heavy denim seams against her sensitive flesh was quite… intriguing.

“My legs!” she gasped. “Between them.”

He lifted his weight enough to cup the backs of her thighs and move them so her legs were spread open. She was exposed now and vulnerable to him. He pinned her down with one hand on her forearm while the other went between her legs to separate her lower lips. He could see the deep pink wet flesh infused with blood, the clenching opening oozing clear fluids, the small red nub protruding above it.

Reluctantly he abandoned his exploration to shift back onto his knees and heels, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pushing the material low enough to free his erection. He was not wearing anything underneath. She shuddered when he leaned over her and grabbed his cock, dragging the mushroom head through her lower lips, circling her clit and her opening. The friction felt good but she needed more. She needed him **inside** her.

“Please!”

“Are you sure darlin’?”

Tess looked up at his face and shuddered when she saw his black eyes. She was aroused not fearful. She nodded jerkily and lifted her hips up towards his.

He released her forearm and slid that hand under her hips tugging her towards his erection. She bit her lip when the thick head forced through her narrow opening. She winced, feeling her flesh tear and give on the inside as he forced more of him into her. She sensed his hesitation and cried out when he stopped.

“Don’t stop!”

“You’re bleedin’.”

“Blood lust?” she asked though deep inside she knew the answer was no.

He shook his head, blond curls hanging down framing his face. “No.”

“Then don’t stop,” she begged.

She saw the debate in his eyes as he came to a decision and leaned forward, thrusting with his hips, pushing all the way in. She hissed and struggled to control her instinctive reaction to push him away, because he was too big. After several tense seconds she adjusted and felt the change. It felt **good** being stretched around him. She liked being under him, surrounded by him. She wanted more.

~o~

He had never imagined this.

Alice had told him, urged him to go to Tess. He had thought it was just to catch her off guard for an honest conversation. He didn’t even consider the possibility of Tess not fighting and resisting. He had not imagined he would have been interrupting a self-love session. But boy was he glad he had.

She had used the standard scent-masking charms but Jasper had discovered a way around it: tasting the air like snakes ‘smelled’ via tongues. The musky flavour of arousal was unmistakable. It set off primal desires and suppressed animal instincts to push when his usual tactic would have been to give her space, to let her take control. And he liked it even better when she consciously broke the masking spells and saturated the air with her scent and desire.

Jasper made a mental note to thank Alice with a Paris shopping trip when Tess clenched hard around his cock. Her cunt was like wet silk; hot, narrow, tight, and slick with her fluids. He could not resist pulling out then pushing back in and then repeating the action to feel her snug flesh stretch and give around his cock. It was very different from having sex with Alice or female vampires. And Jasper had never trusted himself to have a human lover. Human females had always been meals only. But Tess was different.

Her blood did not incite bloodlust. His sexual desire was tempered with a strong need to pleasure her more than to seek his own gratification. He wanted to see her come apart and know he was the one who did it to her. So he did.

She had already cum two times and was well on her way to the third, her skin and his slippery and coated with her essence. Her long black hair was damp and tangled, skin suffused pink with blood but he felt no urge to drain her dry. But he had wanted to taste and had done so without issues. Her shoulders were marked with narrow lines, cuts made by his nails. She had urged his hand lower to mark her breasts as well. The wounds were now sealed, thin pink lines that would vanish in a few days.

She whimpered and dug her fingertips into his shoulders. She would have drawn blood if he were a human.

“Enough!” she hissed. “Too sore.”

She was right. This was her first time. So he focused on making her climax one last time and finishing himself.

His cock softened and reluctantly he slipped out of her and to her side, drawing her against him. She spooned herself into his body and gripped the wrist of one arm draped over her torso. She tightened her grip when he tried to move away.

“Let me get a cloth to clean you up,” he murmured, drifting his fingers over the cum and fluid soaked curls covering her groin.

“No,” she muttered.

“It will feel better after,” he coaxed. She turned in his arms and tilted her head to meet his eyes directly. He sensed her sudden shyness. “Tess?”

“I don’t want to wash,” she confessed.

Jasper was confused. “Why not darlin’?”

She chewed on her lower lip, debating before answering. “It’s you,” she said in a rush. “I like it. That you’re inside me.”

That confession sparked some very possessive instincts in the vampire. He was hardening, ready to claim and mark her as his, again.

“Tell me darlin’, what do you want more? My cock or my cum?”

“Both,” she gasped. Jasper sensed her arousal flaring anew, smelled the musky secretions flowing from her mingled with his cum. He did not like it. His cum was supposed to stay inside, to fill her.

“So why don’t I give both to you,” he murmured lifting one leg over his hip. And then he was inside her, stretching her, filling her.

She moaned and arched against him. He was caught off guard but intrigued when she pushed against his shoulders, rolling him onto his back and moving with him so she was straddling his hips, impaled on his shaft.

“Need this!” she whimpered shifting until she was sitting up. The new position and gravity forced him even deeper inside her.

“Thought you were sore,” he murmured shifting minutely, rubbing her on the inside.

“Mmm.” Dazed blue eyes opened and met gold. “Need this,” she confessed.

Jasper was confused.

“What? Sex?”

She shook her head. “You. Thick and solid and heavy, filling me.” She rolled her hips experimentally. “I’ve been feeling empty and achy,” Her eyes met his directly. “Ever since we met.” She brushed her fingertips over the multiple crescent shaped scar tissue marring his chest. “But I ignored it because you were with Alice.”

Jasper smirked. “If you need to be filled I’d be more than happy to do so,” he teased thrusting his hips up and hitting a particular spot on the inside, making her gasp. He gripped her hips with both hands, holding her down against him. “In fact I look forward to fillin’ you in other ways.” He surged up until he was sitting. He adjusted her legs around his waist and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her against him. “Soon you’ll be stretched to burstin’, heavy with child, our child,” he murmured in her ear. “Can you imagine it darlin’? I can.” His hands wandered down to her waist cupping the lower curve of her belly. “Your body ripe and full,” Up her front to cup her breasts. “Tits engorged and tight. I hear pregnant women are very sensitive.” He played with her nipples, squeezing and twisting, alternating in turns making her gasp and squirm on him. “Tell me darlin’, do you think I could make you cum just playing with your tits?” And then he twisted particularly hard. The graphic words and sharp sensation were enough to make her climax and scream “Yes!” digging her nails into his shoulders. He swallowed her scream, kissing her hard, only ending it when she was trembling in the aftermath, panting and quivering. “Tell me darlin’, do you want a baby? My baby?”

“Yes,” she whispered brushing her lips over his jaw line, the scars covering his neck. He jerked minutely but relaxed as her wet tongue ran over the raised ridges. Then she leaned back and met his eyes directly. “Yes. I want a child, your child. I want us to be a family,” she confessed.

“We will be,” he assured her, leaning back and taking her with him. “We will be a family. You, me, Alice, our children.” They were lying on the bed now, Tess sprawled over Jasper, head on his shoulder, still plugged up by his softened cock, musky fluids gluing their skin around the thighs and groin.

“You’re destroying me,” she whispered against his neck.

“Sometimes we need to be destroyed in order to be reborn.”

“Like phoenixes.”

“Yes.”

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	28. A New Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie has longed to be a mother for a long time. Now she finally gets her chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: discussion of violence, war crimes, rape

Rosalie sniffled as she cuddled a small blanket swathed form against her breast. She couldn’t cry but if she could she would have drowned her baby in tears. Her baby, her daughter, hers and Emmett’s. She stroked one small plump pink cheek and smiled tearily before looking up at the occupant of the hospital bed.

“Thank you. Thank you so much!” Rosalie choked out.

The platinum-haired blue-eyed witch smiled gently.

“It was a joy, a real blessing, being part of something good and clean.”

Lisbet Howard had been one of the many Muggleborn witches sentenced to Azkaban in the Second Voldemort War. She was a lesbian, in a committed relationship, and happy. Unfortunately she had been pretty enough to attract attention from the guards and raped. When they realized she had conceived they had forced her to drink a potion that caused her to miscarry. She had recovered from the rape, but from losing her child had been far more difficult. Finding out her partner had died in Azkaban nearly destroyed her.

Rosalie had felt strongly for Lisbet upon hearing of her experience. It reminded the vampire of her own past and she had been determined to help Lisbet get over it. Aro had forbidden the vampires from moving directly against the enclaves but Rosalie was a planner and knew from experience that vengeance was a dish best served cold. One day those wizards would pay for their crimes but until that day the female vampire focused on helping Lisbet heal into a better state of mind.

~o~

_“Rosalie, I don’t think I’ll ever be in a stable enough to love anytime soon. I’m barely managing to live every day as it comes.”_

_“Don’t think like that Lisbet. You are strong. One day you will find someone who makes you smile and laugh, who is your whole world. Like Emmett for me.”_

_“Maybe. But there is something I want to do before I find that someone.”_

_“What?”_

_“I want you make you a mother.”_

~o~

Lisbet had explained that she herself was a surrogate baby. Her mother had been unable to carry to full-term so Lisbet’s aunt, her mum’s sister-in-law had offered to help. Her family had always been honest about the circumstances of her birth and did not see surrogacy as something shameful, to be denied and hidden. She was one of the few witches who had agreed to help a mated couple become parents and give up her parental rights.

Rosalie was holding everything she ever wanted but something made her hesitate.

“Lisbet, are you sure you want to do this?”

Lisbet laughed. “Positive! And it’s not like you’re going to completely cut me out you know. I’m still going to be Auntie Lisbet. I get to spoil the darling and hand her back to you when it’s time to change her diapers.”

Rosalie relaxed and smiled. “Thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“I think I do. Mum often talked about how horrible she felt when the doctors said it was too dangerous for her to conceive. She felt like a half-woman because she couldn’t be a mother. It was a Godsend when Aunt June said she was willing to have me. At that time it was not acceptable to hire surrogates. You generally had to ask a friend or relative to help you.” Her expression turned earnest. “Rosalie, you are my friend, both you and Emmett. You helped me so much, all of you. Without you I would have been holed up in my parents house hiding from the world.”

Rosalie’s lips thinned. “It wasn’t your fault!”

“I know that. But I couldn’t move on. Not in the wizarding world, not in a society that refuses to punish the guilty. And at the same time I didn’t belong in the Muggle world, hiding what I am.” Lisbet waved around the hospital room painted a soothing blue with white accents and furnishings. “Here I don’t have to hide, and I’m safe and protected.”

Rosalie tensed. “I know the way you were approached was rather crude—”

“But necessary,” Lisbet interrupted. “I needed a cold dash of reality. Tracey was harsh and brutally honest. But she gave me options. I chose to accept one to start anew.”

Rosalie nodded slowly. “Do you think you can be happy?”

Lisbet smiled softly. “Oh yes.” She cocked her head to one side. “Have you and Emmett decided on a name?”

“Uh huh. Joycelyn Elizabeth. Joy for short.”

Oh yes, Rosalie had plans to visit certain wizards once the vampire-magical alliance had ‘come-out’ to the enclaves. She had a to-kill list and she was certain Emmett and many of the Volturi would be more than happy to help her reduce it. Her baby girl was most likely going to be magical and Rosalie not going to risk her Joy being exposed to a world with such filth.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	29. Family Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various members of the Cullen family make announcements of the current/upcoming events in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: mild sexual innuendo

Bella Cullen was adjusting to life in Volterra much better than her husband Edward. Not to say she was having no issues at all. She was still leery of the Volturi and tried to spend most of her time with the pulse-having. It was easy to get along with the witches; they were a little lost, and afraid. Most were teenage girls, young women who simply wanted an unjudgmental ear and Bella was good at listening. Of course listening didn’t always equal understanding. Bella still couldn’t believe how someone as sweet and whimsical as Luna could choose to be with scary Demetri. Or kind motherly Hannah with Felix. Hermione was so strong and upfront, so unlike Esme it surprised Bella, the strength of her bond with Carlisle. But they were so very happy, and not just them.

A small smile curved Bella’s lips as she smiled at Rosalie who was showing off her daughter to everyone drifting through the reserved meeting room. Rosalie had finally gotten her wish to become a mother and was over the moon. Bella bit her lip and stared at Jasper who was actually taking Joy from Rosalie and bottle-feeding her. Bella had never imagined he was the type. He was actually relaxed and smiling. What about his control problem— Oh! Rosalie was probably using those scent masking bracelets on Joy.

“Hello everybody!”

Bella looked up at the cheerful excited greeting. Alice had that look on her face. She knew something that no one else knew.

“What is it pixie?” Emmett asked putting his tablet PC and light pen down.

Alice grinned broadly and fell into empty chair next to Jasper and leaned close to stroke Joy’s cheek with a tender smile. Then she looked around the table.

“Tess Williams is going to join the family, Jasper and me.”

There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed the information. Triads were becoming a common arrangement but no one had expected it from one of theirs. The Cullen couples were very strong and Alice had never demonstrated strong maternal longings like Rosalie. And Rosalie’s new daughter was a blessing from a witch who wanted to be just a surrogate, not part of permanent relationship.

Carlisle was the first to react, graciously as always. “Congratulations Alice, Jasper,” he smiled at both in turn before hesitating. “Does she know this?”

The couple chuckled before Jasper answered. “Yes.”

“It became certain a few days ago,” Alice added with a sly smile.

Hermione cocked her head. “Tess agreed to it?” she questioned sceptically and Bella understood because Tess had been pretty firm about only considering single vampires.

Jasper glanced at Alice before responding. “It took some persuasion but yes.”

Hermione nodded slowly as she stroked Carlisle’s arm absently. Then a sly smile curved her lips. “Is it a V or a triangle?”

Bella blinked, taken aback by the blunt question.

Jasper looked at Hermione directly. “Does it matter?”

Hermione’s response was instantaneous. “No. Just wanted to get a reaction.”

And she did when Edward exploded. “This is unnatu—”

Hermione flared, sparks flaring from her hair setting off small fires in the rugs, furnishings and drapery. This time no one jumped. Emmett and Alice were quick to grab fire extinguishers and put out the small flames.

“Fuck you and the horse you rode on!” Hermione screamed at Edward before bursting into tears and burying her face in Carlisle’s shoulder sobbing wetly.

Carlisle’s attention was split between glaring at his first son and comforting his mate. She calmed and curled up against him, pressing her face against his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso as he gently stroked her hair.

Carlisle’s irked expression faded and he glanced around the room with a faint smile. “Perhaps now is the time to let you know Hermione is pregnant and a bit emotional.”

Rosalie was the first to react. She moved to stand before Carlisle and Hermione and bent to hug the witch tightly, without fear.

“Congratulations,” Rosalie whispered. “How far along are you?”

“Two months,” Hermione confessed.

Rosalie gave Carlisle a sharp look. “I thought you were going to wait.”

Hermione lifted her face from her husband’s shoulder to look directly at Rosalie. “We were,” she admitted. “The usual precautions didn’t work.”

“We aren’t quite sure why,” Carlisle added. “Several witches in committed bonds have been taking birth control and it has failed for them as well.”

“Tracey has a theory that the witch is subconsciously neutralizing the Potion, because she wants to get pregnant.” Hermione explained

“Something to investigate. Later.” Rosalie decided firmly. “How are you holding up?”

“Very glad the twins are dhamphirs and not toddlers,” Hermione admitted. “I don’t think I could handle being pregnant and looking after two two-year-olds.”

“Well, you’ll have all the help you’ll ever need,” Rosalie said firmly.

Hermione relaxed and smiled. “I know.”

~o~

Hermione sank back into her husband’s embrace so very glad she was no longer alone, that she had Carlisle, her babies, an extended supportive committed family. It felt good to know she wasn’t the only one doing all the work. She was lucky. She had so many babysitters who were willing to look after and teach the twins who were almost five years in physical development, and much older mentally. Hermione had not planned on getting pregnant again so quickly but she was confident she would not be alone and frantic. She could depend on Carlisle and those around her to be honest with her and to share the burden. Then she remembered there was something else she needed to share with the family.

“I do have some other news. It was a surprise, but not unwelcome. Though some of you might feel otherwise,” she added looking pointedly at Edward who sniffed and looked away. She turned to Carlisle. “Athenadora thinks Marcus and Alec might be mates to Rina and Emma.”

Hermione remained still as the initial outpouring of protests filled the room. She did not speak until Carlisle raised his voice sharply, ordering everyone to be silent. Then he turned to his mate and spoke.

“Please expand on it.” The word was an order, sharp and decisive. Hermione did not take offence. He was finding it difficult to adjust to the knowledge that his baby girls had mates who were older than Carlisle, their father.

“I didn’t think much of it myself until Athenadora pointed out how Rina has a marked preference for Marcus. She always goes to him the moment he enters the room. He positions himself so he can always see her. The same with Emma. She likes Jane but in the end she goes to Alec.”

Rosalie frowned. “Now that you mention it, they do spend a lot of time volunteering in school with the twins.” Many vampires spent several hours a week helping out.

“I’ve seen Rina helpin’ Marcus organize his research notes in the library. Not that he really needs her help with vampire memory.” Jasper said with a slight smile. “I thought it was kinda cute.”

“I’ve seen Emma in the dojo with Jane and Alec,” Emmett added. “Alec often joins them and helps her practice basic tumbling and stretching.”

“Isn’t it kind of creepy?” Bella asked. “I mean they’re kids!”

Hermione glared at Bella. “I met Carlisle when I was ten years old! And I knew nothing about vampires or mates. I only knew that he was very important to me.”

“I was drawn to Hermione the moment I first saw her,” Carlisle admitted pensively. “I didn’t know why but I kept finding myself close to her. And it was nothing sexual. I just wanted to **be** around her.”

“Like Marcus and Alec,” Hermione pointed out archly.

“It could just be protectiveness,” Edward pointed out.

Emmett shook his head. “Alec has excellent control. I’ve seen him out in the field and in practice spars. Nothing makes him growl and act aggressive. Nothing but Emma. He’s really protective of her.”

“So they are mates?” Rosalie asked the room out loud.

Alice’s eyes unfocused for a split second before she announced, “Yes.”

“Wouldn’t Marcus have seen it?” Jasper asked. “Isn’t it his gift to see bonds?”

“I don’t know,” Carlisle admitted. “It might be that the bond is not a full-fledged mating bond, because the girls are too young.”

“Witches reach maturity after their first menses,” Hermione murmured. “Their aura and scent change. Carlisle didn’t recognize me in Seattle.”

“I could have walked away but I didn’t even think about it. It was never an option,” he whispered in her ear though it was audible to the other vampires.

Everyone froze uncertain of what to do or say, to disturb the raw moment or not. It was blunt Rosalie who finally did by changing the subject abruptly.

“Any idea when the next batch of witches will be arriving?”

It took Hermione a few seconds to pull herself together, enough to respond to Rosalie’s question. “Hannah is still scouting potential recruits. She wants to keep visiting Hogsmeade when it’s a Hogsmeade weekend, and Third Year and up are allowed to visit the village. She picks up quite a bit of gossip eavesdropping on the older students. A few of them are already in difficult situations, disillusioned with few prospects and fewer ties.” Hermione nibbled on her lower lip. “One student’s mother died last week. She now has to support a brother two years younger than her and a much younger sister.”

“We should ask Hannah and Luna to find out if there are other families in similar situations,” Rosalie decided.

“We also need a larger workforce to expand the businesses,” Hermione pointed out. “We need a broad base to build a true hybrid community, a support network with magicals as well as vampires.”

“Tracey’s done a very good job recruitin’ folk with useful skill sets,” Jasper pointed out. “Ask her to target extended family and friends as well, their knowledge and contacts.” Then he smirked. “I’d like to see how those high-and-mighty Purebloods react when they have to actually work and get their hands dirty.”

“Gringotts has the best warders and curse-breakers and they are experts at building underground.” Hermione mused. “We could contract their services and they’d be bound to keep client confidentiality. That could allow us to expand our current facilities in Volterra without buying up all the neighbouring real-estate.”

Everyone glanced at each other. “Can we trust the goblins?”

“Aro would be the best person to answer that,” Hermione admitted. “I don’t have the best relationship with them.”

Carlisle smirked. “I think breaking into a high-security vault and escaping with a dragon has something to do with that.” And he laughed when Hermione swatted him.

Oh yes, everything was going to be just fine.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	30. Vampire in-laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat Williams is fining it hard to adjust/accept her sister's choice - a vampire. Luckily Alice is there to provide some explanations, then Eleazar and Carmen to help her work through her options.

Katerina Williams took a slow sip of champagne as she studied the other occupants of the reception room. Vampires! But if she were honest with herself – and she always was – -very civilized and interesting vampires. But having a good conversational partner was no excuse to go and marry a vampire!

“You’re still finding it hard to accept Tess’s choice.”

It took a great deal of control to not jump and instead turn slowly to face Alice Cullen. It completely boggled Kat’s mind because everything she had learnt in DADA stressed that vampires were fiercely possessive of mates and Not inclined to sharing. Then why was Alice Cullen not jealous of sharing her mate?

Almost immediately the tiny vampire responded to her thoughts. “I love them both. I will love the children that have yet to be born, our sons and daughters, the friends I will make, the nieces and nephews I will mentor and teach. I want it all and I know Jasper is not so selfish that he cannot love more than one.” She smiled whimsically. “In fact it would be selfish to horde his affection because he is capable of a great deal of love. You cannot deny it.”

As much as Kat Williams wanted to disagree she couldn’t. Jasper Whitlock made Tess happy, happier than Kat had ever had ever seen her. And it was very odd because everything she had been taught in DADA indicated vampires were very possessive of their mates and defensive of any threats to the mate bond. It made it impossible for vampires to be unfaithful to their mates, because their partner would kill the interloper. But Alice Cullen was not jealous of Tess, in fact she was just as protective of her sister like Jasper.

“How?”

Alice understood the question. “I love them both. I will love the children that have yet to be born, the friends I will make, the nieces and nephews I will mentor and teach. I want a family and with Tess and Jasper I will have everything I could have dreamt of.” Then she smiled more impishly. “Besides it would be selfish to horde Jasper.”

Kat was slightly amused, fascinated, and curious. “Oh?”

“He’s an empath you know. He cannot unknowingly hurt the ones he loves because their hurt will make him hurt. He is incredibly protective of us because he knows what it is like to be unloved and hated. I always have to reassure him that he is worth it, that I don’t regret and never could regret loving him. It’s been hard but with Tess and our children Jasper can truly begin to heal. And that is another reason why I love Tess.”

Kat nodded wordlessly. There was nothing she could say to that because her deepest concerns had been addressed and neutralized. Tess would be loved and cherished, not resented or used.

Kat had hoped for this day but now that it had come she felt at-odds, adrift and uncertain. She was not paying attention to where she was going and bumped into what felt like solid stone. She would have fallen on her arse if it wasn’t for the strong hands gripping her biceps and holding her up.

She lifted her head to apologize. It was the nice couple who Tess had introduced her to, something Spanish, oh yes, Eleazar and Carmen.

“You seem unhappy Miss Williams,” Eleazar spoke softly, soothingly. “You should not be worried about your sister. We know Jasper and think of him as a beloved nephew. He will look after her and protect her from all troubles.”

Kat sighed. “I’m not so unhappy as much as feeling at loss. Tess is happy and settled. But she’s not going to come home.”

“Home?” Carmen asked.

“England. London. Piccadilly.” Kat pouted. “Michel is going to miss her. I’m going to miss her.” Her eyes watered. “She’s never coming back.”

“You can visit,” Eleazar offered.

“It won’t be the same.”

“Or move in.” Kat stared at Carmen confused and hopeful all at once. “CHM Inc will definitely be expanding in the next few years. Hermione has been doing most the advanced potions brewing but she will definitely appreciate being able to off-load the work onto a certified Potions Master. Neal O’Brian has been doing most of the bulk brewing but some of the potions requires a Master.”

“What about Michel?” Kat was surprised to discover she really really wanted to accept the offer. To be closer to Tess, to have better options.

“I understand he is attending magical school. He will be away most of the year. If you do not wish to withdraw him from Hogwarts it is easy to drop him and pick him up from Platform 9¾ using portkeys.”

She bit her lip. “I don’t want him to go to Hogwarts,” she finally admitted. “I want him to have a non-magical education as well.”

“The da Vinci Academy of Magic provides the option of boarding or attending as day students,” Carmen pointed out. “Most of the children are day students and have evening or weekend classes in non-magical subjects. It’s more work but very doable.”

Kat found herself giving serious consideration to the idea. Yes it would be initially disruptive but all she had seen and heard urged her towards accepting the suggestion. She would not be alone and far away from Tess. She would have the chance to watch her nieces and nephews grow up, to do interesting brewing and research. She bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood and noted the sight didn’t cause any reaction in Carmen and Eleazar. Kat had not been using any of the stronger masking charms.

“Who do I have to talk to?”

Carmen glanced around the room. “Hannah or Tracey will be able to answer that. Hermione seems to have retired for the night.”

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	31. Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caius Volturi takes an interest in the Williams, both Michel and his sister Kat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another triad pairing - Caius/Athenadora/Kat. Nothing explicit, just the beginning/set-up  
> K’nex and Erector are licensed trademarks for assemble-yourself models.

Michel Williams was happy. Sure it was different and a bit weird but it was so interesting! There were so many kids around, always something going on, fun stuff to do, dusty corners to explore, and best of all there was no need to hide his magic! Life was perfect for the pre-teen boy who had been very lonely whenever he was at ‘home’ over the holidays. Sure, he had thrown a fit when Kat said he would not be returning to Hogwarts. That was until she told him they were going to move in with the Volturi. Real bad-ass vampires! And he had plenty of friends to play video-games and rough-house with. He did miss Quidditch and one of his new friends said the adults were talking about making a local park unplottable for just the Fortress kids.

Carefully he slotted a beam from the Erector set and began creating something that only existed in his imagination. Michel did not like following the ‘rules’ and models in each kit. He liked to mix two or three kits together and make something brand new. Right now he was making a car from a Ferris wheel kit. The Erector kits in the game rooms were much bigger than the K’nex kit he got for his birthday.

“How are you doing it?”

Michel looked up feeling slightly surprised. He wasn’t used to vampires moving around soundlessly and talking to him. He had shoulder length Malfoy-blonde hair and sharp, red, penetrating eyes, not too tall and more slim than big like Felix. He looked very sharp and important in his expensive looking outfit and odd woollen scarf draped around his neck. Michel had never seen any guy wearing a scarf like that.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“How are you making a car out of a Ferris wheel kit?”

Michel shrugged. He didn’t know how to explain. “I just do.”

“How?” the vampire asked.

Michel frowned. “I see it in my head, how it all fits together. It makes sense.”

The vampire stared at him and Michel was worried. Had he done something wrong? Before he could ask the vampire vanished. Michel debated going and telling Kat or Tess about it before deciding otherwise. They would fuss and ask questions and might even tell him to go straight back to their suite after lessons.

Besides, he hadn’t done anything wrong. He hadn’t lost or damaged anything. And the Erector kits in the Game Rooms could be used by any kid.

 

~ooOoo~

 

Kat looked up from her tablet. She was not expecting visitors. Feeling slightly irked by the interruption, she stood and walked to the front door and jerked it open with a rude “Yes?”.

Her unwanted guest was knocking again and caught off guard when the door was opened from under his hand. Kat nearly had a heart attack seeing it was Caius Volturi. In his free hand he was balancing two very large Erector Building kits and one Robotics kit. Without waiting for her to invite him in, he stepped over the threshold. Kat made a mental note to put up a household ward that would keep the Ice King out. She had gotten spoilt by the courtesy and restraint practiced by the Volturi and vampires having free-run of the Household Wing.

“What do you want?”

He placed the boxes on her coffee table and turned to her. “These are for Michel.”

Kat’s eyes narrowed. “Why?” Vampires were not genuinely altruistic. They always had reasons for their actions and non-actions.

Caius tilted his head to one side and studied her intently before answering. “Your brother has an aptitude for engineering. I simply wish to encourage it.”

Kat blinked surprised and a bit proud of the answer. For Michel to have drawn the attention of Caius Volturi, he had to be genuinely talented. And engineering was not an easy field to get into and graduate from. Not for a magical who would have to keep up on two very heavy dual course loads.

“It may stretch his academic studies but it would be preferable if he continues with his non-magical studies even when he is attending magical school. If he attends the Academy in Pisa we may be able to arrange for special weekend and evening tutors. Hermione made it a point to form good relationships with the staff and Headmaster Panziro.”

Kat nodded thoughtfully. Hogwarts, Beaubaton, and Durmstrang might be more prestigious but the Williams fortunes were tied to the Volturi now. Michel would most likely work for the Volturi businesses or CHM Enterprises after graduation. And the Volturi were very supportive of magicals catching up on non-magical studies, for teenagers to keep up academically in both worlds. Tess had mentioned she was studying Library Studies through on-line correspondence and evening classes to complete a degree in digital archives. It made sense that they would be encouraging Michel even though he had just moved in a few weeks ago, to help him catch up in math and science over the summer.

“I know it is late but is it possible for Eleazar to test Michel and slot him in the non-magical evening study sessions?”

Caius bowed his head shallowly. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll arrange for the testing. Just let me know when is a good time.” He hesitated a moment before adding, “It may be smart for him to do some revision.”

Kat was surprised by the thoughtful suggestion. “That is a good idea. I’ll talk to Michel after dinner.” Then she smiled more wryly. “I think your gift will be good incentive. He really likes building and mechanics.”

“I thought so. I watched him assemble free-style. He is very focused.”

Kat laughed. “All of us Williams are.”

Caius nodded and moved towards the door. “I will be waiting for your message,” he said abruptly before exiting and closing the door behind him.

Kat sat down heavily in her chair wondering what in Merlin’s name had just happened.

Caius Volturi had bought her little brother three very expensive building kits. And he brought it himself. He could have very easily had Felix drop it off. Or even sent a message to Kat, asking her to speak to Eleazar about enrolling Michel in non-magical studies. No, he visited in person. Why?

~o~

Caius sped into the tower suite he shared with his mate and sat down heavily on the ottoman closest to Athenadora’s writing desk.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked her for the thirty-seventh time.

Athenadora put her pen down and looked at him directly. “Positive. I spoke to Alice who confirmed she saw this. Marcus also confirmed my suspicions. Kat has the beginnings of a bond with us and will be happiest once we have all acknowledged it.”

Caius sighed, an unnecessary sound. “She’s not going to take kindly to anyone trying to manage her personal life. She’s such a prickly little kitten.”

Athenadora snorted. “And you’re not?”

Caius looked affronted. “I’m not a kitten!”

“No, you’re a panther. Or some very large hunting cat.” She grinned cheekily. “Alice didn’t give me the details but she said you were going to charm her.”

Caius goggled. “’Dora, charming is not one of the words anyone would use to describe me.”

Athenadora laughed. “Kat won’t respond to modern courting: dinner dates, flowers, dancing. She is the Old-fashioned kind, the type who prefers to be given evidence of how she and her kin will be looked after by her suitor.” She cocked her head. “You already started by taking an interest in Michel.”

Caius stared. “I didn’t do it to win favours from her!” he said hotly. “The boy deserves the opportunity to excel!”

“I know dear. But you have to admit it’s rare that you pay personal attention to the young ones. They aren’t as intellectually developed as you prefer.”

The vampire was forced to acknowledge his mate was right. Deep down inside he knew exactly why he had delivered the kits to Kat Williams’s rooms himself. He wanted a reason to interact with Michel’s sister and guardian, his potential witch-mate.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	32. Kat's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat has an honest heart-to-heart with Tess and makes her choice.

Three weeks after Caius’s first visit, Kat could not deny reality and excuse away all the drop-ins, paths crossings, after meeting discussions. She could not pretend not to be aware of all the knowing looks from all the vampires and magicals who had witnessed the events in question. And hiding in her suite behind a privacy ward was not going to cut it so she asked Tess to join her for tea.

Tess was pregnant and only just showing. Alice and Jasper were overjoyed, by the impending parenthood. Alice was particularly gleeful over the opportunity for shopping.

“So what’s up?” Tess asked with a knowing smile after tea was poured, two cress sandwiches consumed.

Why couldn’t her sister be properly sympathetic? Kat wailed internally before steeling her nerve to speak, because once spoken the words could not be taken back.

“Caius Volturi is courting me.”

Tess snorted and picked up another sandwich. “Hello! You’re the only one who has been denying it.” She cocked her head. “He has been surprisingly patient with you. I thought he was the type to give orders and expect them to be followed.”

Kat nibbled on her own sandwich. “I think Athenadora’s been restraining him.”

“So…”

“So what?”

“How has he been courting you? I’ve heard he’s been visiting with lots of boxes.”

Kat sighed. “If he were giving me jewellery and dresses I could have refused them and never thought twice on it.”

“So what has he been giving you?” Tess asked with a barely restrained grin.

“Expensive potions tools and rare ingredients, saying it’s for my research.”

“And stuff for Michel too. He’s been babbling non-stop about his new modelling and engineering kits. And the neat programs on His laptop,” Tess pointed out casually.

Kat sagged. “Caius gave me a laptop as well. It has several programs he wrote himself to simulate ingredient reactions using Arithmacy and reaction tables.”

“A very thoughtful gift,” Tess pointed out. “Most would have just bought the laptop and be done with it.”

“He said it was for my research.”

“Then why did he bother delivering it in person?”

Kat opened and shut her mouth. “He has a mate,” she said feebly.

Tess snorted. “Do you think he would have done anything without Athenadora’s support and blessing?”

Kat made an aggravated sound and tore at her hair. “This is so frustrating!” she screamed. She slumped in her chair and whimpered. “You know, I’m finally getting it.”

“Getting what?”

“Why you said you couldn’t turn down Jasper. To deny him.”

Tess made a soft sound and poured a fresh cup of rosehip tea for herself. “Vampires are very attractive, charismatic. Jasper especially so given his gift.”

“Caius is not charming or nice and he makes me want to scream.”

“And at the same time you want to kiss him. To twist your hands in his hair and pull him down and force him to bend and follow your lead.”

“Yes.” Kat was silent for a long while. “If I had any sense I would go look for another. A single vampire without a mate.”

“Do you really want to?”

There was silence while Kat worked through her feelings. “No,” she finally answered. “I only want him.”

“Then accept him.”

 

~ooOoo~

 

Two days later a house elf delivered a sealed note to Caius and Athenadora’s suite.

Athenadora recognized the scent of the person who wrote it… Kat Williams. Since it was addressed to both Caius and herself she opened it and quickly scanned the contents. Then she spoke out loud knowing her mate would hear her if he was in the ‘public’ spaces of the Fortress.

“Caius, please join me as soon as possible. Kat has asked both of us to join her after lunch. Two o’clock.”

She heard his response just seconds later. “Hold on. I’m coming.”

Less than a minute later the door opened. Wordlessly, she held out the note. Caius took the sheet and read it quickly. Then he looked up at his mate.

“Last chance to change your mind,” he warned her. “I doubt I will ever let her go once she accepts. You know how possessive I can get.”

Athenadora smiled. “Do you honestly think you’re going to frighten me with that? You should be afraid of Kat and I getting together and managing you!”

Caius sniffed haughtily and lifted his nose. “I frighten plenty of vampires and humans.”

“You didn’t frighten Hermione or Hannah or Tracey. And even Tess once she got to know you. I doubt you’ll scare Kat off, even at your worst. She’s too bull-headed.”

Caius relaxed. “I know. That’s why I think this is really going to work.”

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think you can expect what follows. This is it for Interludes 3. Next is the last arc. What happens when the enclaves find out?


End file.
